


It's That Pivotal Moment

by Thraceadams



Series: That Pivotal Moment [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  
 ****

Chapter One

"FUCK!" Tommy yelled, grabbing his ankle. "Shit, sorry, Ariel, can you go get your Daddy?" he pleaded with the little girl who was standing over him, eyes wide and full of tears.

She bent down and wrapped her little arms around his neck, knocking him slightly off balance and making him hiss in pain.

"Uncle Tommy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He rubbed her back. "You didn't hurt me, sweetheart, I just tripped, but I need you to go get your Daddy okay?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "Will you be okay?" her lower lip trembled as she asked.

Tommy nodded.

Ariel bent down and gently kissed his ankle before running off to find Monte. Tommy closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The pain was white hot and it was starting to make him sick to his stomach.

"Tommy? What the hell happened?"

Tommy dragged his eyes open and looked up at Monte. "Ariel and I were having a tea party and I got caught up in the chair when I tried to get up, and fell and I fucked up my ankle."

"Let me take a look at it," Monte said, bending over.

His hands slowly left his ankle and Tommy's breath caught in his throat. It was already swelling up.

"Yup, you fucked it up. Can you stand on it?"

Monte reached his hand down and offered it to Tommy who took it and tried to stand. The second he put weight on his ankle, pain shot through his body and settled in his gut making him feel sick again. He could feel the cold sweat breaking out over his skin. "No," he gasped out, tightening his hold on Monte's hand.

Monte slid an arm around his waist. "Okay, okay, lean on me, let's get you to the car. I'll take you to the ER so you can get that looked at."

"Shit," Tommy breathed out as they slowly started walking through the house.

"What happened?" Lisa exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen, carrying a crying Ariel.

"Tommy tripped on one of the toys and messed up his ankle. It's already starting to swell and he can't really put any weight on it. I need to get him to the ER."

"I'm – I'm sorry, Uncle Tommy," Ariel sniffed, peering at him from Lisa's arms.

He smiled at her. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll be fine. Your Daddy will take me to see a doctor and they'll fix me right up, you'll see."

The little girl sniffed and nodded. "Okay. I love you, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart."

He settled back against Monte and let him lead him out to the car. Within a few minutes they were on their way. Monte helped him into the ER and sat him down in a chair and went to check him in. He came back with some forms for him to fill out and they sat and waited.

Fortunately, the ER wasn't that busy and they only had to wait for about an hour before Tommy was taken back to be seen by one of the doctors. Tommy sat on the gurney, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to ignore the pain when finally the doctor showed up.

"So, Mr. Ratliff?"

Tommy nodded and looked up at him. His heart did one of those stuttering things in his chest and he had to bite back a groan at the complete inappropriateness of his response. The guy was tall with gorgeous blue eyes, a muscular build, and a buzz cut of brown hair. His eyes twinkled when Tommy finally met them, and he bit his lip fighting the blush he could feel creeping up his cheeks.

"Um, yeah, that's me." Tommy stuck his hand out and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Doctor Dickman. So, you tripped and hurt your ankle. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Tommy didn't even try to fight the red he knew was staining his cheeks now. "Yeah, um, Ariel and I were having a tea party, um Ariel is Monte's little girl? The guy who brought me in? Anyway, I went to get up and my foot got caught in the chair and I went down. Hurt my ankle pretty bad. Monte said because it started swelling so fast I should see a doc, so here I am."

Dr. Dickman's eyes twinkled, "Tea party huh? Who knew they could be so dangerous, right?"

Huffing out a laugh, Tommy ducked his head, and then brushed the hair off his forehead. "Yeah, who knew?"

He went quiet, his fists white from clenching so hard as the doctor sat on a stool and examined his ankle. His breath hissed out in pain as Dr. Dickman touched him.

"That hurt?"

"Little bit," Tommy gasped out.

"Sorry. I'll try to be gentle."

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes. Tried not to think about the doctor pressing on his ankle and sending waves of pain through his body straight to his gut.

"Okay, I don't think it's broken but we should get an x-ray just to be sure. So, I'll put in the order, they'll come take you, and I'll see you again after I look at the films. In the meantime, I'll have the nurse give you something for the pain, okay?"

Tommy smiled up at him gratefully. "Yeah, thanks."

Dr. Dickman clapped him on the shoulder. "You're welcome. I'll see you in a bit." He squeezed Tommy's shoulder and let go, walking out of the room, calling for one of the nurses.

A nurse came in a few minutes later with some pills and some water. And then about twenty minutes after that an aide came by with a wheelchair and took Tommy off to be x-rayed. He was back in the room and waiting for the Doctor about twenty minutes after that. The pain had receded a bit or at least he didn't constantly feel like he was going to lose the cookies Ariel had served him.

Monte had gone outside to call Lisa and let her know what was going on so Tommy was alone with his throbbing ankle when the doc came back in, carrying films.

"Well, good news, no broken bones," Dr. Dickman said, sliding the films into place and flipping on the light to show Tommy what he was talking about.

"This is your ankle," he said pointing to the image on the film backlit by the light of the board it was up on. He continued pointing to the different bones. "If there was a fracture anywhere in here there would be a line running through it. I don't see any fracture lines, not even a tiny one. My suspicion is that you tore some muscles and ligaments. Best way to tell that is an MRI. Means some more waiting, but considering how much pain you're having, the fact that you can't put much weight on it, and how badly it has swollen and already started to bruise, I think it's a good idea, that way we can see just how much damage is going on in there."

"I've never had an MRI," Tommy said in a quiet voice.

Doctor Dickman turned to him and smiled, an easy open smile. He sat back down on the stool and wheeled over to the exam table. "It's really no big deal. We even have an Open MRI here so if you're claustrophobic it shouldn't be a problem. But seeing as how it's your ankle, only your leg has to go in the tube."

He met Tommy's eyes then and gave him a thorough once over. He nodded toward Tommy's ears. "Those your only piercings?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They'll have to come out before you go into the MRI. The MRI is a big magnet. No metal allowed in the room when it's on. We can hold onto them or you can give them to your friend. The test will take about thirty minutes and then again, I'll have to look at the films. So, you okay with this?"

Overwhelmed, Tommy nodded his head, already reaching up to take out some of his piercings.

Doctor Dickman leaned forward and put a hand on his knee. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, um, if I did tear things, um, how long, I mean, what will happen?"

"Why don't you let me see the films first before we get worried okay? Worst case scenario, you're off your foot for a week, and then you're in a boot for several weeks until all the soft tissue heals. But let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Lemme order this MRI and get you scanned so we can find out what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Tommy answered tiredly.

Doctor Dickman squeezed his knee, forcing Tommy to look up and meet his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. Hang in there."

The doctor patted his leg, stood up, and walked out of the room. Tommy let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and put his hand down on his knee, warming the spot that had chilled when the Doctor had removed his hand.

"Fuck, I am so fucked," Tommy whispered into the empty room. He rubbed a fist into his forehead. "Fuck my fucking life, shit."

"Hey bro, what's wrong?"

Tommy's head whipped up as Monte came into the room.

"Nothing, no broken bones, but the doc wants to do an MRI, says I may have torn some ligaments or some shit."

He reached up to take out more of his piercings, continuing to talk as he did. "So um, you mind holding my rings and stuff? I mean they said they would, but I'd feel more comfortable with you holding them."

"Yeah, sure man, hand 'em over. Talked to Lisa, Ariel still feels really badly but they're working through it. Told her we were probably gonna be here a while. And I called and talked to Isaac, told him I'd bring you over as soon as we're done here."

"Cool, thanks Monte, I appreciate that."

"No problem, so what now?"

Tommy sighed. "Now we wait for the aide or whatever to come take me down to MRI."

He took the rest of his piercings out and handed them to Monte. "Thanks for holding on to them."

"No problem," Monte replied turning to the door as it opened.

"Mr. Ratliff?"

Tommy raised his hand and smiled weakly at the girl calling his name.

"Hi, my name is Amber and here's a gown for you, you're gonna have to take off everything but your underwear and your socks. I'll be standing right outside. Just let me know when you're ready, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Amber."

He watched as she left the room and then turned to glare at Monte.

"What?"

"You heard her, I have to undress. Out."

Monte rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ratliff, it's not like I haven't seen all of it before. Remember six months living on a bus together?"

Shooting him a glare, Tommy pulled the shirt off his head. "Yes, how could I forget about that? Doesn't mean you need to be watching now."

Monte snorted but turned his back as Tommy started working on his fly. He wasn't sure how he was going to get his jeans off, they were pretty skinny and his ankle was swollen pretty badly now. He laid back on the gurney and slid the jeans past his hips and then worked them slowly down his legs and over his ankle.

He snatched up the gown she'd given him and slid it on, tying it securely on the side. "Okay, I'm done, you can turn around now."

"Thanks," Monte muttered.

The silence around them grew awkward and wasn't broken until the sound of the door opening shattered it.

"Ready to go?"

Tommy nodded enthusiastically as she brought the wheelchair into view. He grimaced as she helped him into the chair and they started down the hallway.

"Fuck," Tommy whispered, gritting his teeth when his body jolted over the seams in the floor and darts of fire-like pain shot through his ankle.

"Sorry, Mr. Ratliff, I'll try to be more careful."

"No, it's okay, just a lot of pain is all."

He was quiet the rest of the ride. They got him into the MRI room and gave him some music to listen to, although to be honest he could hardly hear the music over the noise of the machine, so he was grateful when it was over and he was on his way back to the ER. The aide helped him back up onto the gurney where he sat and waited again.

He had just started chewing on his thumb when the curtain was pushed back and Dr. Dickman walked back in, carrying some films. Tommy whipped his thumb out of his mouth, shoving his hand under his thigh, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Dr. Dickman smiled at him, flashing him a glimpse of perfectly straight white teeth. "Okay, I've got your films here," he snapped them into the holders on the viewing screen.

"Um, so how bad is it?" Tommy asked quietly.

The doctor turned to him and gave him a rueful smile. "You messed it up bad. There's a lot of torn ligaments and cartilage in there. Nothing that won't heal or anything, nothing you would need surgery for that I can see, but you're gonna be in pain for a while and you're going to have to stay off your foot for a while."

Monte pushed off the wall from where he was standing. "How long?"

"At least a week, non-weight bearing. Meaning, you cannot put any amount of weight on that foot, none at all. Is that going to be a problem?"

Tommy looked at Monte, a worried look on his face. Monte's brows furrowed for a moment and he turned to Tommy. "Don't worry it'll be fine. We'll just put you in a chair. No big deal." He turned back to the doctor. "Is he gonna have some type of boot or something?"

"Absolutely, we'll wrap his ankle today with a splint, he'll have to keep it wrapped for twenty-four hours, then you can unwrap it." He turned his attention back to Tommy before he continued. "I'll have an occupational therapist come in and fit you for crutches and explain the ins and outs of what exactly non-weight bearing means. I'll make sure you get some home health visits with an orthopedic nurse to make sure your ankle gets rewrapped properly. You should be up and around as good as new in a few weeks."

Tommy glanced over at Monte worriedly as he pulled out his Blackberry. "How much time?" he asked softly.

"Almost four weeks."

Tommy turned back to the doctor. "Four weeks? That enough time?"

Dr. Dickman frowned. "Probably, if you follow my orders to the letter and don't cheat, yeah, four weeks is probably enough time. Why?"

"I –" Tommy shot Monte another glance, it was obvious this guy had no idea who they were and Tommy wanted to keep it that way, he didn't want this getting out at least not before he was ready. "I'm taking a trip overseas in about six weeks and just wanted to make sure I'm okay for that trip."

A smile spread across the doctor's face. "You should be just fine for your trip, provided you do as I say. Now, let me get the splint materials and I'll be right back to put it on for you."

He left the room and Tommy looked over at Monte again. "Sorry man, I didn't mean –"

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident. Molly's can put a chair or a stool up on the stage for you, we'll get there early, figure out what's best, what's more comfortable for you. No big deal. Besides, remember my toe? So you have crutches and a boot, at least your toe isn't ugly."

"No but my ankle will be."

Monte laughed. "Finally, something about Tommy Joe that's ugly. I'm so taking and tweeting pictures of your ankle once it's all black and blue."

Tommy flipped him the bird just as the door opened again. Dr. Dickman raised an eyebrow at him and Tommy dropped his hand, his face flushing red again.  
Monte continued laughing and when the doctor turned his back Tommy flipped him off again, mouthing the words 'fuck you'.

"You kiss your momma with that mouth? Oh wait, never mind." Monte coughed, bending over in an attempt to not laugh again.

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked up to see Dr. Dickman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, um, yeah, he –" Tommy sighed. He turned back to Monte. "Hey, why don't you see if they need anything else from us before the good doctor here finishes up with me?"

Monte lifted a hand and waved it at him, opening the door, his laughter echoing through the room just as the door snicked shut. Tommy slumped forward, his hand coming up to cover his face. "Sorry, he's kind of like a big brother slash father slash mentor all mixed up into one."

"I get that. You two seem pretty close."

"Yeah, he and his wife and kids are great. Monte's done a lot for me over the past year or so."

"So what is it you do, Mr. Ratliff?" he asked as he started to wrap Tommy's foot.

"Please, call me Tommy. Mr. Ratliff was my Dad."

"Oh, sorry. Tommy. So what do you do, Tommy?"

"I'm a musician. I play guitar and bass. I actually play for Monte, he's got a solo album coming out so he's been playing lots of little shows lately. We've got one this week at Molly Malone's, it's why we were concerned about what I would be able to do. But he's pretty sure we can either get a chair or a stool up on the stage and I should be fine."

"Hmm, I've been to Molly Malone's, cool place. What kind of music does he play?"

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um, kind of a bluesy rock I guess? It's not really pop and it's not rock, although Monte can rock with the best of them, no doubt about it. He's an amazing guitarist."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's toured with Madonna."

"Cool. Molly Malone's, huh? Which day?"

Tommy watched as he carefully applied the splint and then wrapped more of the ace bandage around it to support it. "Thursday, we go on I think at nine-thirty. You should come, it's a good show. We play stuff off his first album, some off his new album and usually do a couple of covers. He does a funny cover of Hey Joe by Hendrix that the crowd always seems to love."

"Sounds like fun, maybe I'll come by and check you guys out."

"That'd be cool."

Dr. Dickman wrapped the rest of his ankle and then stood up. "Okay, you're good to go. I'll make sure the OT person comes in to talk to you and when they go through your discharge instructions they'll talk to you about home health."

He pulled a card out of his pocket. "If you have any questions or concerns I can be reached at any of the numbers on here."

Tommy took the card and looked at it briefly before stuffing it into the back pocket of his pants. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, well, actually no I hope not anytime, wouldn't want you back in here because you got hurt. Maybe I'll see you Thursday though."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I can at least buy you a drink for taking such good care of my ankle."

Dr. Dickman smiled and stuck out his hand. Tommy shook it and when the doctor let go he clapped him on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Tommy."

"Thanks, I will."

Tommy watched the doctor walk out of the room and tried to ignore the disappointment he felt at him leaving. And he really tried not to think about the way his heart had fluttered in his chest when they shook hands. He chalked it up to ER gratefulness and was relieved when Monte came back into the room with the occupational therapist.

Later that night, Tommy lay in bed staring at the ceiling, his booted foot propped up on pillows. It wasn't the first time he'd reacted like that with a man, probably wouldn't be the last, but there was something different about this time. He sincerely hoped the good doctor would show up on Thursday. His eyes slipped closed as the pain medicine finally started to work, and dreamt of sparkling blue eyes.

  
**~*~*~**   


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  


 **Chapter Two**   


 

He and Monte got to Molly Malone's about an hour before they were supposed to go on. Monte and the owner dragged a chair up on stage and Tommy sat down on it with his bass, he strummed a few chords, started playing the bass line to Hey Joe and looked up at Monte, nodding. "Yeah, this'll work just fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

Somehow they'd managed to keep his injury off twitter. It helped that Adam was busy with his boyfriend, because if anyone was likely to spill it was one of the two of them. Tommy loved Adam, but he was kind of a dork with loose lips at times and Sauli just didn't know any better. He still was getting used to Adam's fans and how rabid they could be at times. Tommy certainly didn't envy him the sharp learning curve, having already experienced it himself over a year ago.

Regardless of any of that, the news was about to break in a big way. Tommy was sure as soon as they took the stage the tweeting would start. He wasn't relishing it but he knew it was inevitable. He and Monte had already worked out an explanation. Monte was adding it to his opening banter. And it most definitely was not that Tommy tripped over a chair while having a tea party with Ariel, even if his fans would go into paroxysms of joy over that story.

Nope, the story was going to be that he got caught up in some cords while at a rehearsal with Ravi and went down hard, twisting his ankle. It was kind of the truth, kept the heat off Monte, seeing as how there'd been a lot of unkind speculation surrounding him lately, and made him seem like less of a klutz.

He peered out from backstage, watching as the seats filled up. He could already see some of the ladies in the front row gesturing to the chair and his bass stand sitting next to it and he could just imagine what they were thinking. He saw some flashes and knew that if he checked his twitter feed he'd see pics of the chair and his bass and a ton of tweets asking why he needed to sit down.

Tommy rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache. He shifted a bit on the crutches, grateful the home health nurse had shown him the trick about covering the tops with towels. Made his arms hurt less. He let his gaze drift back over the crowd and settle on a table where a man with familiar blue eyes sat alone, nursing a beer.  
He turned around and leaned against the wall, his heart pounding inside his chest. He risked another glance out around the curtain. "Fuck," he muttered.

"You okay?" Monte came up to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, um, shit. Remember that doctor?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I told him about the gig, told him he should come, and he's out there. Shit."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Tommy repeated.

Monte clapped him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. You told him to come, told him it was good music, maybe he just wants to check it out? Come on, snap out of it, we got a show to do."

"Right, right, okay."

Tommy took one last look at Dr. Dickman who seemed bewildered by all the ladies crowding the front of the stage. He pushed off the wall and hobbled after Monte to get ready for the show.

They went right into the first song and on into the second before Monte finally took a break and introduced himself. He paused and looked over at Tommy, winking at him. Tommy resisted the urge to hide his face and took a swig of his Jack and Coke instead.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on with Tommy Joe here. So before we go any further, let me clear the air. He was at a rehearsal and tripped over some cords that frankly were in the wrong spot in the first place. He went down rather hard and messed up his ankle pretty bad." He smiled over at Tommy who made a bowing motion with his hand and head amidst the giggles and expressions of concern from the audience.

"Fortunately, it doesn't affect his playing in the least other than he needs a chair. Guess it's a good thing I'm not Adam."

The crowd roared with laughter and Tommy ducked his head, feeling his face heat up. And then his heart stuttered in his chest. He looked up and met those blue eyes and was relieved to see them twinkling mischievously, even if there was a hint of bewilderment in them. He grinned happily when the good doctor raised his beer in a toast and winked at him.

His grin got wider as he looked down at his bass not even thinking about the warm feeling that was spreading rapidly through his body. Monte started the next song and Tommy got into it, even doing a little head swishing at the right time. As the set wore on though, his ankle started to throb a bit and he started shifting in his chair. He tried not to do it too much because every time he did he noticed the doctor's expression shift to one of concern.

Tommy thought he'd never been so happy to hear Monte announce they were playing their last song. They launched  
into "Hey, Tommy Joe" and he grinned through the whole song, wishing his ankle wasn't fucked up so he could have gotten up and moved, done some real head banging.

When the song was finished, Monte thanked the crowd, they all waved and Tommy put his bass back in the stand and grabbed his crutches. Monte was right there at his elbow.

"You okay? You look like you're in a bit of pain."

Tommy let out a sigh. "Yeah, I kinda am. I didn't take any pain meds because they said I couldn't drink and I think I just need to get off it for a while you know?"

"Okay, Doug's here, we can probably get him to pack up your bass, that be okay?"

Tommy nodded.

"Okay, good, you gonna take off then or –"

Tommy rubbed his head. "I should probably go out there for a little bit, but not too long, I'm sure they'll understand. Plus, I promised the doc I'd buy him a drink, I'd at least like to do that."

Monte clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, whatever you need, just don't overdo it. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Okay and I promise I won't overdo it."

"Great show you guys!" Doug came up smiling at both of them. "Hey, Tommy, the girls are asking for you, want to make sure you're okay. You want me to pack up your bass? I'm sure it's probably hard to maneuver being on crutches and all. I'll make sure it gets packed up and taken out to Monte's van."

Relief flooded Tommy's face. "Thanks, Doug, I'd appreciate that."

"Anytime, bro." He slapped Tommy on the back.

Tommy turned and hobbled back out to the front right into a crowd of girls. He smiled and took a few pictures, signed a few things. Answered a few questions, reassured them he was doing all right. And then he made his apologies.

"Sorry, ladies, but the doctor that fixed up my ankle is over there by the bar and I promised him a drink for doing such a good job. Thank you all so much for coming out and I'll definitely see you all at the next show."

He extracted himself from the crowd and made his way slowly over to the doctor's table.

"Doctor Dickman, didn't think you'd show, what'd you think?"

"First, it's Jason, and me turn down a free drink? Not likely. And I enjoyed it. Loved the Hendrix, that was rad. You guys are really good."

Tommy smiled. "Oh thank fuck, 'cause I wasn't sure I could call you Doctor Dickman with a straight face one more time.  
Jason laughed. "Just wait, in a few months, I'm gonna be Major Dickman because I made rank."

"Major Dickman?" Tommy sputtered out.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head ruefully.

"Oh man. I can't even, no wait, I can, and it's fucking hilarious. Hey, want another beer?"

"Yeah, but why don't you sit down, I'll get the drinks."

"But it was supposed to be my treat, you know for taking care of me and all."

"I'll make you a deal, you can buy the drinks next time, when you're not on crutches and your ankle isn't throbbing so much you wished I'd cut if off instead."

"How-how'd you know?"

Jason looked at him and Tommy could tell the meaning behind the look immediately.

"I'm a doctor, what's more I was **your** doctor. I know what you look like when you're in pain, and you're in  
pain. So take a seat, I'll get the drinks. What are you having?"

"Jack and Coke," Tommy replied, sinking down into a chair.

"What about your pain meds?"

"I haven't had any in hours."

"Explains the throbbing. Okay, one drink because you're taking those meds when you get home. I'll be right back, and grab that other chair and put your foot up. Doctor's orders." He winked at Tommy and walked off toward the bar.

He leaned back and pulled a chair over with one of his crutches. It took him several long moments but Tommy was finally able to get his foot propped up on the chair. It wasn't completely comfortable but just being off it and having it elevated made some of the throbbing go away. He watched as Jason ordered drinks, took out his wallet to pay for them and then made his way back to the table.

Jason set his drink down in front of him before sitting down himself. He raised his beer and Tommy took his glass and clinked them together. He closed his eyes, enjoying the coldness of the sweet Coke mixed with the smoky Jack Daniel's whiskey.

"So, um, you've got quite the following." Jason tilted his beer toward the crowd of girls that was continuing to watch them and surreptitiously snapping photos from their phones.

A rueful smile spread across Tommy's face. "Yeah, um, I don't just play bass for Monte."

"Oh, who else do you play for, someone famous?"

His face heating up again, Tommy took another sip of his drink, shrugging.

Jason's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, you do! Who?"

"Adam Lambert."

Jason's brow furrowed in thought and Tommy resisted the impulse to reach out and brush a finger over the wrinkle.

"Adam Lambert," Jason mused, and then his eyes lit up. "Hey, isn't he that one dude from American Idol?"

Laughter bubbled out from Tommy, "Yeah, he's that one dude from American Idol."

"But he didn't win though right? That tiny guy from Arkansas won, what was his name?"

"Kris Allen. He's actually pretty cool and his wife is really sweet and pretty."

"You met him?"

"Yeah, I can't remember where though, but yeah."

"So like, how often do you play for him?"

"Well, we just finished a world tour so things are kind of quiet now while he works on his second album. We have a gig in Russia next month and then one in Canada at the end of July."

"Is the Russia one the trip you were concerned about?"

"Yeah." Tommy grinned. "I've never been to Russia so I'd hate to miss out."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you don't. You finished with that drink?"

Tommy looked at his glass and shook his head. "Yeah."

"Good. I'm taking you home, you need to lie down and get off that foot."

"Oh, well Monte's got my bass, he can give me a ride. I came with him."

Jason turned around and looked over at Monte who was surrounded by some of the girls that had surrounded Tommy earlier. He turned back to Tommy with a determined look on his face. "Looks like he's busy. I'd be happy to take you home. Whatdya say?"

His heart fluttered again in his chest and combined with the booze he started to feel a little bit lightheaded. He glanced over at Monte and then back up to where Jason was standing over him. "Um, okay, you don't mind?"

"My pleasure."

"Okay, I – I just need to let Monte know." Tommy dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone and thumbed out a quick text to Monte. He watched as Monte pulled his phone out and read the text. He looked over and met Tommy's eyes and nodded, his eyes flicking over to Jason. He gave Tommy a quick thumbs up and turned back to the fans.

Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We're good. Now I just need to get up."

"Want some help?"

Tommy slid his booted foot off the chair and scrabbled for his crutches before finally giving up. "Um, yes?"

Jason laughed and leaned down getting a hand under Tommy's arm and easily pulling him up and out of the chair. He held on while Tommy got his crutches and only let go when he was steady on the crutches and his foot was bent up in the air. Tommy blew the hair off his forehead and flashed Jason a smile of gratitude. "Thanks. Ready now."

He hobbled through the crowd with Jason slightly beside him, hovering at his side seemingly ready to grab him at a moment's notice and the knowledge made Tommy feel warm all over. They got out to Jason's car and he opened the door for Tommy, helping him inside and then stowing his crutches in the back. He slid behind the wheel and turned the car on.

"So, where to?"

Tommy gave him the address and some directions.

"Oh, I know where that is."

He shifted gears and pulled out into traffic. Tommy leaned his head back on the car seat and closed his eyes. Now that he'd been up and moving, his ankle was starting to throb again.

"Ankle hurting?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you home, get you settled, get you some pain meds and then be on my way."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. This is kind of above and beyond the doctor thing."

"Yeah, well –" his voice trailed off and Tommy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Jason.

He watched as Jason's hands flexed around the steering wheel and suddenly it hit him. He wasn't sure how he could have missed it before, all the signs were there - coming to the show, buying him a drink, offering to drive him home. _Shit!_

"Um, this isn't about you being a doctor is it?" Tommy asked warily.

Jason took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. "Yes and no?"

Tommy just arched an eyebrow at him and Jason's shoulders slumped.

"Shit, I could get in so much trouble for this in more ways than one. I'm gay, you're hot, you invited me to the show, you kind of put off that ~vibe, so I figured why not? You know? At worst, you were gonna buy me a drink, I'd see a show, have a good evening and that would be it. At best –"

He glanced quickly over at Tommy before continuing. "Fuck, and now you think I'm some manipulative asshole that was just after a drink and a free show and maybe a quick roll in the hay. That's not, I mean, that would be awesome, but that's not, oh fuck. I'm just gonna stop now. I'll get you home and then you won't have to see me again and I can try to forget that I embarrassed myself in front of probably the hottest guy I've ever seen."

Tommy shifted in his seat and sat up a little straighter and turned so he could look at Jason's face. "First, I don't think you're a manipulative asshole out for whatever. I never thought that. Second, if I hadn't wanted you to come to the show I never would have mentioned it. Third, I put off a ~vibe?"

"Well, you know, with the eyeliner, and the nail polish, and you're tiny and beautiful, and just –"

Tommy laughed.

Jason frowned. "What's so funny?"

Tommy just shook his head. "You have no idea how often I've heard that. Anyway, you have not embarrassed yourself and I'm not the hottest guy around, believe me."

Jason shot him a frown. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're hot, no doubt about it, besides did you see all those girls hanging all over you? Yeah, hot."

"AND," Tommy continued, ignoring him. "What if I wanna see you again?" he asked softly.

This time Jason did more than just shoot him a glance, he looked at him long enough that Tommy started to squirm under  
the attention and realized how grateful he was that they were actually at a red light.

"You do?"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe, I mean, we barely had a chance to talk and with my ankle throbbing as much as it is I couldn't really concentrate. Might be nice to go someplace quieter where we can actually carry on a conversation."

"So um, I wasn't wrong then, about the ~vibe?"

His lips curled up into a smile even as he felt the blush steal across his cheeks. "Nah, I just don't like to really label anything you know? You like who you like, you fall for the person not the sex."

A happy smile lit up Jason's face. "I like that. Oh, I think we're here. This is you, right?"

Tommy looked out the window. "Yeah, this is me. Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it, and the drink."

"Uh-uh, I’m at least going to help you out of the car and walk you to the door. Despite my poor form earlier, I am actually a gentleman. Now sit tight."

Jason opened his door and bounded around to Tommy's door, opening it with a flourish. He bent down and got the crutches out of the back and leaned them up against the side of the car. Then he extended his hand back down and grabbed onto Tommy's arm and helped Tommy pull himself out of the car. Tommy hopped around until Jason helped him get settled on the crutches and then made his way to his front door with Jason close behind.

Tommy dug in his pockets for his keys and finally got them out and opened the door. He turned around and Jason was standing there expectantly. "Um, did you want to come in?"

"Only long enough to get you settled and make sure you're okay for the night."

"Right, doctor mode." Tommy sighed, actually feeling disappointed. He hobbled over the threshold, Jason holding the door for him. He made his way over to the couch and flopped down in relief, putting his foot up on the pillow that was already propped there, and lying back.

"Where do you keep your pain meds?"

Tommy opened his eyes and looked up at Jason. He shifted to his elbows and Jason shook his head. "No, just tell me, I'll get them for you. Unless you don't want me to that is."

Tommy flicked his eyes around the place, grimacing a bit at the mess and then decided fuck it. "Um, my bedroom, it's the second door on the left. They're on the dresser, there's glasses in the kitchen."

He put his head back down and closed his eyes again trying desperately hard not to think about the throbbing in his ankle. It didn't take very long though for Jason to be back. He nudged Tommy's arm.

"Tommy, sit up so you can take these."

His eyes blinked open and he looked up to see Jason holding a glass of water in one hand and two white pills in the other. Obediently Tommy took the pills and drank the water. Jason set the glass down on the table.

"You still got that card I gave you?"

"Yeah."

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, um, do you have your phone?"

Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out an iPhone. Tommy reached for it and Jason handed it to him. Tommy quickly thumbed the screen on and started tapping away. Within seconds he handed it back to him. "Now you have my number. Um, don't give it out though, okay?"

Jason laughed. "Don't worry dude, your number is safe with me. Now get some rest and stay off that foot."

He bent down, cupped Tommy's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks for the show and the number."

Tommy smiled up at him but could feel his eyelids getting heavy already. "Welcome," he said drowsily.

Jason's hand lingered on his cheek for a brief second and then it was gone. Tommy barely heard the door close before he slipped off to sleep.

  
**~*~*~**   


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.
> 
> A/N 2: This was written BEFORE Tommy's Wikipedia page was removed, I decided to go ahead and leave that in the story because at this point in the timeline he DID have one.
> 
> A/N 3: Also, at this point in the timeline DADT had NOT been repealed.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  
**Chapter Three**   


Three days went by and Tommy didn't hear a thing from Jason. He started to wonder if he'd dreamed him up, but there were pictures of the two of them all over the internet. Lots of interesting captions as well, but at least most of them correctly identified him as the doctor who'd treated him and there was very little speculation about their relationship. And Tommy wanted it to stay that way.

He hung out with friends, went to a rehearsal with Ravi and Isaac, took some shit from Ravi for tripping over some cords. Isaac just laughed and rolled his eyes since he knew the real story. And then he was home getting ready to head over to the Cherry's for Lee's birthday party. He was excited about seeing Riff and sorry that it was going to be the first time, their schedules just hadn't meshed right until now.

He was walking out the door when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and his heart did one of those weird flippy things when he realized it was Jason. Then it started to pound and his palms started to sweat.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call sooner, I had some wicked hours I was working. How's the ankle?"

Tommy's breath whooshed out in a sigh of relief. "It's doing better. It's not throbbing as much anymore. I stopped taking the prescribed pain killers, just down to over the counter stuff now. So that's a good thing, right?"

Laughter floated through the phone. "Yeah, I'd say stopping the narcotics is a good thing. Is the regular stuff taking away the pain though?"

Tommy twirled his keys in his hand. "Yeah, for the most part. Oh and the doc you sent me to put me in one of those walking boots, so no more crutches."

"That's fantastic!" Jason paused. "So um, I was wondering, I know it's kind of last minute, but any chance you might be available for dinner tonight?"

The grin that spread across Tommy's face could have lit up the entire room. "Yeah, um…" He glanced quickly at the time and did some fast math. "It'd have to be after seven though, is that okay?"

"Yeah, why, you got a hot date before that?"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, with Riff. No, seriously, I have a birthday party to go to, in fact I was just heading out the door when you called."

"Oh do you need to go? And wait, who's Riff?"

"Yeah, I mean I've got a few minutes. Riff is my friend's son, it's more like a birthday party for the grown ups but whatever. So, um, where do you want to go? Want me to meet you there?"

"No, I'll pick you up, and how do you feel about surprises?"

Tommy laughed nervously. "Well, I'm not usually a big fan of them, but I've had a few good ones in my life."

"Maybe dinner will turn out to be another one then."

"Maybe."

They were silent for a few moments. "Well, um, I better run," Tommy said softly.

"Yeah, you got that party. So, seven, your place?"

"You remember how to get here?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"I'll see you tonight, Tommy."

"Yeah, bye, Jason."

"Bye."

Tommy thumbed the screenlock on his phone and pressed it to his chin, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. He hobbled out the door and out to his car, driving to the Cherry's with a gleeful look on his face the whole way.

He drifted through the party in a daze, his mind on the evening ahead. His skin was even tingling with excitement. Scarlett commented that he looked happy and wondered what it was that was making him that way. Monte, who was standing nearby, laughed and said it wasn't an it but a who. Scarlett raised an eyebrow at Tommy who glared at Monte. He just shrugged and played it off. He wasn't sure Scarlett was buying it but then Riff was in her arms and Tommy kissed the side of his head. Lee snapped a picture and the topic was forgotten.

He managed to talk briefly with Adam, it was kind of awkward because Sauli was right there. He liked him and all, but it just felt weird seeing as how he'd spent the last six months making out with Adam, among other things. Sauli was always a bit more clingy whenever Tommy was around, like he was threatened by him or something.

There was no reason to be. Adam had made it perfectly clear that all that was between the two of them was friendship. Tommy wasn't sure how he felt about that declaration at times but it was what it was and Adam was with Sauli now so it didn't really matter what Tommy thought. Plus, now there was Jason and just thinking about him brought a smile to his face. He said his goodbyes to Adam and Sauli and made his way over to the Cherry's to do the same.

"Tommy, thanks so much for coming! You leaving?"

"Yeah, I um, I've got plans in a little bit."

Scarlett raised her eyebrow at him again. She already had the 'mom' look down and Riff didn't even need it yet.

"Something you want to share with us, Tommy?" Scarlett asked sweetly.

Tommy squirmed uncomfortably. "Um, not yet?"

"Okay, sweetie. Whenever you're ready. You know where we are."

She kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her, giving Riff another kiss. He waved at Lee and then took off, glancing at his watch. He should have just enough time to get home, shower quickly, and change.

An hour later he was touching up his lips with some lip gloss when the door to his place buzzed. He checked his reflection one last time and grinned, pleased with what he saw before slowly making his way out of the bathroom and heading toward the door. He opened it and smiled up at Jason.

Jason's eyes widened and he grinned. "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." Tommy's eyes flicked over him appreciatively. He was wearing a simple polo shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Tommy glanced down at himself in his skinny jeans, one black boot and one really ugly walking boot, his black shirt, necklaces, leather jacket, chipped nail polish and looked back up at Jason. "Um, are you sure I'm dressed okay like this?"

Jason just beamed at him. "Yeah, you look great, come on, I’m starving."

Tommy followed him outside locking the door behind him. They made small talk in the car until finally Tommy turned to him and asked what he'd been dying to ask since Jason picked him up. "So where are we going?"

Jason flashed him a wicked grin. "You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Um, will I like it?"

Jason threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you're gonna like it. They even serve beer."

Tommy settled back in the seat then with a smile on his face. They pulled into the parking lot of a little hole in the wall diner. He looked over at Jason, a dubious look on his face. "You brought me to a diner?"

"Trust me," Jason pleaded, a hopeful look in his eye.

Tommy rolled his eyes and pushed his way out of the car. Jason strode right over and took his hand and led him into the diner. They got a booth toward the back and ordered drinks, beer for both of them. Tommy studied the menu and he had to admit they had a pretty decent selection. He ended up ordering a cheeseburger and fries and Jason ordered the same.

When the waitress left Jason sat back with his beer in his hand. "So um…"

Tommy watched as his cheeks reddened and he took another swig of his beer obviously shoring himself up with some liquid courage. Tommy felt his heart start to beat a bit faster in his chest, wondering just what Jason had on his mind.

"Um, I Googled you."

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "You what?"

"I Googled you and then I Youtube'd you."

Tommy sat back, his stomach doing flip flops and his heart pounding harder. He took a drink of his beer, trying to get some kind of moisture back into his mouth. "You Google'd me and then you Youtube'd me. So um, fuck." Tommy ducked his head and then looked back up at Jason through his fringe. "I'm almost afraid to ask," he said quietly.

"Well, you've got a really nice Wikipedia page, some really great interviews linked there. Saw the NOH8 picture you did, very cool that your picture has sold the most. Watched Adam's three music videos, you looked good in them. Was your hair dark at some point?"

"Yeah, um, the front fringe part was dyed black. I bleached the whole thing right before we started doing promo stuff for the tour. So you Youtube'd me?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yup, some of the same stuff, a ustream you did? There was one of you opening mail? That was funny. You get a lot of makeup from fans."

"I do, they send me some really great stuff though. I got a bottle of absinthe from one of my fans overseas. Not sure how she managed to send it, but I got it. I've gotten jewelry, makeup, books, pictures, drawings, food. You name and  
I've gotten it."

"I can only imagine."

Jason went quiet for a moment and Tommy took another drink of his beer. "Watch anything else?" he asked evenly.

"I might have."

Tommy looked up and met his eyes. He scrutinized them but he didn't see any judgment there, only curiosity. "What?"

"I saw some of the tour vids. He's a really good singer. And puts on a really good show. And you two have really good chemistry together." Jason stopped for a moment, looking as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. "Are you – no, did you – no, wait, you know, it's none of my business."

"No, it's a fair question, I mean, it's all out there in public for anyone to see, so ask."

"Are you and he involved? Were you involved?"

Tommy sat back, picking at the label on his beer.

"My relationship with him is very complicated. We were never 'officially' involved. Did we do things? Yes. We were cooped up in a bus together for over six months, kissing each other on stage practically every night. So yeah, we fooled around a bit. But nothing serious and we never had sex."

He paused and took a deep breath. "Adam is very good at deluding himself about things. He wants to believe I'm straight. I have no idea why when it's so very clear that I'm not. I don't know if it's a protection thing for him or a 'don't piss where you eat' thing, or an 'I don't fuck friends' thing. Whatever it is, it's never gone past a 'really good friends who sometimes get each other off' thing. And we haven't done that in months, not since Sauli."

He tore his eyes off his beer and looked up into Jason's unwavering gaze. "I think that's why the kissing on stage got more intense and more frequent during the last few shows. We weren't doing anything off stage and the tour was ending and I think he started getting desperate, I know I was. I didn't want it to end. But everything comes to an end, life goes on and you move on."

"Do you wish there was something more with him still?"

Tommy shrugged. "I wouldn't be here with you if I did. I'd be home moping, watching some horror flick or some John Wayne movie, fucking around on twitter or tumblr."

He could see Jason visibly relax and suddenly he saw himself in Jason's shoes and it hit him how hard it must have been for Jason to watch those vids and then come here tonight and ask him about it. "Hey, Adam's a good man and he's an amazing singer. But he's just a friend."

"That transparent, huh?"

Tommy shrugged, his lips curling into a grin. "Maybe just a little bit. But to be honest, I completely understand. I mean most people have previous relationships but most don't have hours of video showing them kissing, you know? Most times you can just pretend there wasn't anyone else, you can't do that with me because it's all over Youtube."

"Good point." Jason sat back in the booth, stretching his feet out under the table and Tommy felt his foot rest up against his leg. "Sorry I asked, I mean, yeah, sorry."

"Don't be, better to ask it then let it rot inside you."

The waitress came by with their food and they stopped talking to eat. As usual Tommy ate a bit too fast because he was just hungry so he finished before Jason.

"Wow that is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat faster than me."

"Sorry, I was hungry," Tommy replied sheepishly.

Jason reached over and twined their fingers together. "Then I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Tommy looked down at their fingers and a slow smile spread across his face. "So, um, are we okay, you know, about Adam?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I don't think I'm gonna watch anymore of those videos though."

Laughter bubbled out of Tommy's chest. "I get that."

Jason rubbed his thumb over Tommy's hand before letting it go so he could finish his burger.

"So, um, why'd you become a doctor?"

Jason's story lasted them through dessert, which was ice cream and warm apple pie that they shared with two spoons and two forks. Turned out Jason had always wanted to be a doctor ever since he'd broken his arm falling off his bike when he was seven. He'd worked hard ever since, getting good grades all through school and college.

He'd been in the top five percent of his med school class and had joined the Army reserves during his residency to help pay his med school loans.

"You're in the Army? Um," he looked around nervously. "Should we even be out? I mean like this? Is this okay? I mean, it's out of the way enough for me not to be recognized by a fan but what about you?"

Jason laughed softly. "Having dinner with you is not a problem, now if we were to start making out right here in the diner then there might be an issue."

Tommy chewed his lip a bit. "If you're sure, it's just, I kind of come with baggage, like a lot, to the point where –" he sighed. "The fans are kinda excitable, they tend to know our every move, just worried about what they might do or say and how that would affect you. That's all."

"Look, the new policy change hasn't gone into effect yet and we're still not really sure what it all means, so we maintain the status quo. People don't ask and I don't tell and as long as I'm not 'caught' in a compromising position until the repeal, I have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now where was I?"

"Um, Afghanistan?"

"Right, so Afghanistan. I spent the last year there, my second tour, and now I'm back moonlighting at the ER you happened to show up at and here we are."

"Wow, you've done and seen so much it makes what I've done seem trivial and unimportant."

"No, NO. You have no idea how important music is. We used music a lot in Afghanistan. There are lots of studies out there that show how music can help in the healing process. Just playing a certain song would be enough to start bringing someone's vitals back into the normal range. There's always music playing in the OR, the patient may or may not be able to hear it, but it definitely helps the surgeon performing the surgery. A lot of surgeons actually have playlists for specific surgeries. So don't ever think that being a bass player in a band is trivial. Because it's not."

He was so sincere and earnest about it and frankly emphatic that Tommy shifted a bit in his seat, almost uncomfortable. But Jason grabbed his hand, rubbed his thumb over the back of it, turned it over and gently caressed the calluses on his fingertips. "It's obvious from your hands that you're a musician. You've got such long fingers, and the roughened tips of your fingers suggest a stringed instrument."

Tommy looked up from their hands and met Jason's gaze.

"Your hands are just as important as mine, maybe more so because I'll bet the music you play brings joy to a lot of people. Even I don't do that."

Tommy could feel the redness staining his cheeks at the praise. "I'm pretty sure you've brought joy to many peoples' lives, I'm sure you've saved so many people and their families had to be overjoyed by that."

Jason laughed, a self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah, I guess, why don't we just agree that we are both important and bring joy to people in our own way, okay? And please, Tommy, don't ever trivialize what you do, not around me. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

"I guess we kinda finished dessert."

Jason looked down at the empty plate. "Yeah, I guess we did. Let me get the check and we can get out of here."

Tommy watched as Jason slid out of the booth and headed over to the cash register. He felt strangely disappointed that the evening was coming to a close and wondered if it would be appropriate to ask Jason in for a drink or a movie or something.

"So, ready?"

"Yeah." Tommy took one last swig of his coffee and slid out of the booth. Jason's hand settled into the small of his back and Tommy's stomach did that weird flip floppy thing again.

Jason guided them outside to his car where he once again opened the door for Tommy. Feeling the rush of pleasure at being the one taken care of, Tommy wondered if this was how girls felt when he did it for them. They went back to making small talk, small things about their families as Jason drove them back toward Tommy's place.

An awkward silence descended over the car when Jason pulled up in front of Tommy's place. Tommy had never quite been in this position before. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to get out of the car, if he was supposed to wait for Jason to let him out. Was it up to him to make the first move or should he let Jason do it? Before he really even had a chance to make up his mind Jason was out of the car and opening his door for him.

He stepped out and Jason leaned around him to close the door and crowded him up against the car.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Tommy," Jason whispered huskily.

Tommy licked his lips nervously. "Me too."

Jason dropped a hand onto his hip, looping a finger through one of his belt loops. "I'd like to do it again sometime."

Swallowing hard, Tommy looked up at him. "Yeah, me too."

And then Jason leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Tommy's. Tommy's breath caught in his throat and desire spiked through his body. Instinctively, he opened up to the light pressure of Jason's tongue along his lips and snuck his arms around Jason's waist, pulling him closer. Jason's tongue tentatively pushed into his mouth, getting just a taste before retreating as Jason broke the kiss and pulled away.

Tommy looked up at him and saw the passion and desire hidden just below the surface and barely contained.

"Can I see you again?"

Numbly, Tommy shook his head. "Yeah. Um, I've got some rehearsals coming up and another show or two."

"Let me know when? Because I'd like to come back and see you play again."

"I think I've got one more with Monte and then we go into rehearsals for the Russia gig. So sometime next week I think? I'll have to look."

"You do that."

Jason pulled back and grabbed Tommy's hand, tugging him toward his front door. Tommy laughed. "You wanna come in?"

Jason flashed him a pained look. "I really wish I could, but I have an early shift in the ER tomorrow. Raincheck?"

The smile that lit up Tommy's face was probably the biggest one he'd had in a while. "Definitely."

They stood outside Tommy's door and Jason grabbed Tommy's hips and tugged him closer. "I'll call you. Thanks for the great time."

Before Tommy even had a chance to reply Jason was kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and opened right up to his kiss only this time, he thrust his tongue into Jason's mouth trying to memorize his taste. He nestled right into Jason's embrace when he felt his arms go around him and up onto his shoulder blades.

Tommy pressed into the kiss, relishing the heady feeling he was getting from the excitement and the beginnings of arousal. And then as the kiss came to a natural end he pulled away, tucking his face into Jason's neck. "I'm looking forward to your call already."

Jason kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Tommy Joe."

Laughter bubbled out of Tommy's chest as he watched Jason walk back toward his car. "Good night, Doctor."

Jason lifted his hand in a wave and Tommy turned to unlock his door. Once it was open, he turned back and waved again just as Jason drove off into the darkness.

  
**~*~*~**   


TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  


  
**Chapter Four**   


"'Lo?" Tommy grumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Oh damn, did I wake you?"

 _Jason_ Tommy's sleep brain supplied.

"What? Um, no, I mean, yeah, "Tommy sheepishly corrected.

"It's almost noon." Jason chuckled and Tommy could almost hear his eyebrow arching in amusement over the phone.

"We had a last minute gig with Ravi last night and then I hung out with Isaac and Sophie and we got um, let's just say we drank a bit too much as usual."

"Ahhh, well, I called to see if you wanted to go to the beach with me."

"The beach?" Tommy asked dubiously. "I'm not much of a beach person."

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise. You don't even have to take your t-shirt off. Please?"

Tommy rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. His head was pounding a little bit. "Yeah, okay, I need a little bit of time to get ready."

"Um, how long?"

"Um, I don't know, thirty minutes?"

"Okay." Jason hesitated.

"What?"

"I'm uh, kinda already here?"

"At the beach?"

"No, idiot, outside your door."

"Oh my, fuck you are?" Tommy scrambled out of bed, grabbing for a pair of sleep pants and a shirt, tripping over his blanket on his way to the door, trailing it along behind him until he was finally able to kick free of it right before opening the door to see a sheepishly smiling Jason on his doorstep.

"Hi, um, I didn't know you'd had a late night last night and I had the day off and was going to the beach and thought maybe you might want to come with me?"

Jason's words came out in such a rush that Tommy almost had trouble following them, but he looked almost dorkishly adorable in his hideous board swim trunks, some garish t-shirt, and flip flops that Tommy had to smile. He reached out and grabbed Jason's arm.

"Get in here you big dork. Let me get some coffee and find my swim trunks and then we can go."

"Yeah?" Jason rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah. Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna get dressed first."

So Jason sat on the couch and watched as Tommy grabbed the blanket off the floor and darted back to his bedroom. Tommy left the door open a crack so he could hear if Jason needed anything. He grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was sticking straight up, he had several days growth on his face and there was some strange spot on his shirt right over his nipple. "Why didn't you tell me I looked awful?" he shouted.

"Because you don't," Jason shouted back.

Tommy rolled his eyes and dug through one of his drawers looking for his swim trunks. He finally found them crammed in the back buried under some old t-shirts. He pulled them out and smelled them, deciding they smelled okay. He raced into the bathroom, taking a leak after pulling his sleep pants off and then pulled the swim trunks on. He went rummaging back through his drawer and found one of his old Turn of the Screw t-shirts and dragged it on over his head.  
His bed was in terrible shape. The sheets were half off and the blanket he'd dragged halfway through the place was in a big ball in the middle.

"Take your time, I'm not in a big rush," Jason yelled.

Hurriedly, Tommy made his bed and smoothed out the blanket. He snagged the dirty clothes off the floor and stuffed them into his hamper. Satisfied that the room looked mildly presentable, he dug around looking for his old flip flops, finally finding them buried in the back of his closet. They were covered in dust so he wiped them off on the floor before sliding his unbooted foot into one of them.

He darted back into the bathroom to try to find a towel big enough to take to the beach and found an old Thundercats one from when he was little. It was a little frayed around the edges but it would have to do. It had been a while since he'd been to the beach, it wasn't really his thing, but if it meant spending some more time with Jason, well then the beach it was going to be.

Tommy gave himself one last look in the mirror, tried to comb his hair down a bit, decided against adding any more eyeliner thinking that if they did get in the water it would just run. He sincerely hoped Jason didn't mind the scruffy look because he really didn't feel like shaving. He shrugged his shoulders and left the bathroom and his room and headed back out to scrounge up some coffee.

"Better," Jason said, looking him up and down approvingly.

Tommy blushed and started toward the kitchen, only to stop when Jason spoke again.

"You know I'd be happy to stop and get you a Starbucks on the way to the beach."

A smile spread across Tommy's face and he turned around. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I even know one that has a drive through that's on the way. So, you ready?"

"Um, I don't have any sunscreen but other than that, I guess."

"You can use mine."

"Okay." Tommy grabbed his wallet, his keys, and his sunglasses off the table and moved toward the door.

Jason followed him out and waited while he locked up. He drove right to the Starbucks first and got Tommy the largest coffee they had. Tommy moaned in appreciation when he took the first sip.

"There's some Tylenol in the glove box."

Tommy stuck his coffee in one of the drink holders and dug around in the glove box to find the Tylenol. He swallowed it with a gulp of coffee. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. So, wanna tell me about this thing last night?"

"Yeah, I got a call from Ravi, he's this other dude I play with sometimes. It's kind of punk music meets metal. Anyway, we get some gigs here and there and he got a call yesterday afternoon so we rushed through a quick rehearsal and then went to play. Sophie came along and I left with her and Isaac after we'd had a few drinks. I think it was after three by the time I got home and crashed onto my bed."

"Ahh, sounds very spontaneous."

"It was, it's usually not how things are done, but the club had a cancellation and Ravi had our names on the list so we got the call. Usually we have at least a week's notice but not last night."

"So any idea when your next gig is?"

"I think I have two more with him and then the thing in Russia with Adam."

Jason's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Tell me about the Russia thing with Adam."

Tommy's face lit up. "It's this huge metal fest. Korn is gonna be there, so is Prodigy and all these other rad groups. I'm really stoked about it. It won't be a full on concert like we did on tour, I think Adam's only got forty-five minutes or so to perform, plus it's a metal fest so he'll probably harden things up a bit, go a bit edgier and way less glam then he did on tour."

He turned to look at Jason and even though they'd only known each other a few weeks and really had only been on two official dates Tommy already recognized the tense set of his jaw. "Jason, wanna tell me what the problem is?"

"Will he be kissing you?"

Tommy's heart started to pound. He'd honestly thought Jason was going to be cool about this whole thing. He closed his eyes, willing the throbbing in his head to drop down so he could think rationally about this. "Honestly? I don't know. Probably not because of the type of concert it is and the type of crowds they usually attract. Plus, Russia isn't exactly known to be gay friendly. Why? Would that be a problem for you?"

Jason didn't answer, just clenched his jaw harder as he turned into the parking lot for the beach. He didn't say another word until they were parked. When they were he shifted his body to face Tommy.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I like you, a lot. I know this is only like our third or fourth outing, but I'd kinda like to see where this goes. I watched a lot of the videos from the tour, including the Amsterdam one. The two of you have amazing chemistry and I'd be a fool not to be a bit jealous of that and maybe even worried. But I'm certainly not going to tell you not to do it. Just reassure me, that's all I'm asking."

A sigh of relief escaped Tommy's lips and his lips curled up into a smile. "Hold on," he said, opening the car door and half hopping around to the driver's side.

He opened Jason's door, reached in and grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Tommy pressed up against him, pushing Jason into the hinge of the open door. He rested his hands on Jason's hips and looked up at him. "You have nothing to worry about. Adam has a boyfriend and it appears that I might be getting one."

Jason smiled. "Oh yeah? Who, because I might have to go kick his ass."

Laughter spilled out of Tommy's mouth and he leaned up and kissed Jason's chin. "Now, we gonna go get burnt like lobsters, or what?"

Jason bent his head and kissed Tommy lightly on the lips. "Can we do both?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't let me get too burnt. And I'm not supposed to get this walking boot wet either. The home health nurse was there for the last time last week and taught me how to rewrap my foot, so I could maybe go in the water with your help."

Jason tightened his arms around Tommy's waist. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Tommy pressed his cheek against Jason's chest and just enjoyed the closeness. Then they were separating and Jason was getting a beach bag out of the trunk. "I've got an extra towel in here as well."

"Hey, what's wrong with my Thundercat towel?" Tommy sent him a playful glare.

"Nothing, if you're twelve." Jason snorted, wrapping his arm around Tommy's neck and pulling him into his chest.   
"Come on dork."

"Whatever," Tommy grumbled, flipping Jason the bird.

It took them a while to find a place because the beach was already crowded but when they did, Jason set the bag down, dug for the towels and spread them out. He and Tommy got settled on their towels, Jason on his back and Tommy lying on his front, his head pillowed on his arms, facing Jason.

Jason rolled over and turned on his side to face Tommy. "You gonna sleep?"

Tommy opened one eye to look at him. "Maybe?"

"Okay." Jason smiled at him and rolled back onto his back.

Tommy shut his eyes again and felt himself drift off, lulled into relaxation by the din of the crowd and the rhythmic sound of the ocean. He never felt Jason drape the other towel over him to prevent him from getting burnt.

A while later Tommy woke with a start when cold water dripped on his face. He blinked blearily, looking around, finally remember he'd come to the beach with Jason. Instantly he sat up, worried he'd gotten burnt. He scrabbled for his sunglasses and sliding them into place, shaded his face with his hands and glared up at Jason who was continuing to drip cold water on him. "What the fuck, man?" Tommy growled.

"Come on, get in the water with me."

Tommy looked up at him, feeling his resolve weaken at the hopeful look on Jason's face.

"Please?"

And the pleading tone in his voice finished Tommy off. "Okay, help me get this boot off."

Jason knelt and helped him get the boot off and unwrap his ankle. His hands tenderly rubbed over the fading bruises.

"It's looking so much better," he said softly.

Goosebumps rose up on Tommy's skin. "Yeah, it is."

Jason let his foot go and stood up, extending his hand down. "Come on, you can even wear your t-shirt, I've got an extra one of mine in the bag. You can wear it if yours gets wet."

Tommy took his hand and let Jason drag him toward the shoreline.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  


  
 **Chapter Five**  


 

Several hours later found Tommy and Jason laughing as Jason tackled him to the ground.

"Fucker, now I have sand all over me."

Jason ruffled his hair, getting it even sandier. "That's what showers are for," he winked suggestively.

Tommy felt heat slice right through him and he bit his lip, glad for the bit of sun he had pinking up his skin masking the blush he knew was now covering his chest, neck and face.

"But," Jason stood up, pulling Tommy with him. "That's for another time. Today, we shower off here before we drag all this sand into my car."

Tommy let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and, laughing, followed Jason over to the showers. Once they showered off, they gathered up their stuff and walked it back to Jason's car. Jason tossed Tommy a clean, dry shirt. It was about two sizes too big but it was soft and smelled a bit like Jason when he pulled it over his head.

"Let's go grab something to eat. There's a really good burger stand not far from here. You up for a burger and a Corona?"

"Hell yeah!" Tommy agreed just as his stomach started to rumble.

"All right, sit down here in the back, let me rewrap your ankle and get that boot back on it."

"Oh shit, I forgot all about that," Tommy grumbled.

Jason laughed. "Don't worry, I'll have you wrapped, booted, and ready to go in no time. Your ankle feeling okay?"

Now that Tommy actually had time to think about it, it was aching a bit. "It's kinda hurting a little bit."

"Well," Jason looked at his watch, "you can take some more Tylenol too, I'll grab some for you when I’m finished."

Tommy went quiet while Jason expertly wrapped his ankle. Jason's hands were light and gentle on his leg and they sent tingly feelings along his nerves, raising goosebumps on his legs that fortunately were covered up when Jason strapped him into the boot. He used Jason's support to help stand up again and nodded his head with a smile at Jason's questioning look. "Feels good, you did a great job. I should have you come over every day and rewrap my foot."

Jason pushed in close, trapping Tommy against the warm metal of the car, his hands on Tommy's hips. "You know, I just might take you up on the offer, if I didn't have to work."

He winked at Tommy before dipping in to kiss him quickly and pulling away just as fast. "Let me get you those Tylenol, then we can go grab something to eat, I'm starving."

Tommy pressed a finger to his lips and willed his heart back under control. By the time Jason had the meds and locked the car, Tommy was standing away from the car with a smile on his face, waiting for him.

Jason stuck his hand out and Tommy linked their fingers together, too happy right now to care what anybody thought, plus it did help a little to have someone to lean on with that boot on his foot. He wasn't the most graceful person on the planet in the first place and the boot certainly wasn't helping. Tommy felt good though: warm, sandy, tired, hungry, and happy.

They walked about five minutes down the street before they came to the burger place Jason was talking about. Tommy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, just the smell overwhelming him and making his stomach growl even louder. Jason's laughter rumbled through his chest and Tommy looked over at him and glared. "I can't help it, I'm hungry. You ran my ass ragged all over the beach and now I'm starving."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You are not starving, but you are hungry. So what do you want?"

Tommy turned back and looked at the menu and realized that for a simple burger stand they had a pretty extensive menu. He frowned thoughtfully before finally deciding on a cheeseburger with the works and some fries.

Jason ordered for both of them and then pulled Tommy to one of the tables outside. They sat down under the umbrella and Tommy sipped the sweet tea Jason had ordered for him. Tea wasn't normally his thing, it was Adam's.

"You know, tea usually isn't my thing, but this sweet stuff is kinda awesome."

"Yeah, I grew up on that stuff. It's a Southern thing," Jason replied in an exaggerated drawl.

Tommy flipped him the bird but laughed as Jason adjusted an imaginary cowboy hat. Tommy almost choked on his tea when Jason reached down to mime adjusting his dick in his pants and pretending to spit. "You need to stop," he hiccupped.

Jason's eyes twinkled mischievously and Tommy was sure he was going to do more when their number was called and Jason hopped up to go retrieve their food.

Tommy stared at his burger for about five seconds before he picked it up and started inhaling it. Jason threw a napkin at him and told him to slow down, but Tommy noticed he wasn't slouching in the eating department, either. He finished his burger in record time and then started working on the huge pile of fries Jason had bought for them to share. He was just dragging a fry through ketchup when a girl approached their table.

"Um, hi, um, are you Tommy Joe Ratliff?" she asked, her face coloring bright red.

Tommy quickly wiped his hand on a napkin and smiled up at her. "Yeah, hi, how are you?"

Her face lit up with a smile and she whipped a pen out of her back  
pocket. "Oh my god, can I get your autograph, please?"

Tommy took a deep breath and flashed her his public smile, the one he'd learned from Adam. "Sure, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Annabelle."

He grabbed a napkin and quickly scrawled out a note to her on it, signing his name with a flourish. He handed it to her. "You got your phone? Want a picture?"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Anything you want, babydoll." He was in such a good mood he wanted to see her smile.

She dug into her pocket for her phone and her hands shaking she activated her camera. Shyly, she turned to Jason. "Um, would you mind?"

He smiled graciously at her. "Not at all. Just press this button?"

"Yes, please."

She bent down and Tommy slung an arm around her shoulders and they smiled for the camera. Jason snapped the pic and she hugged Tommy. "Thank you so much, thank you! Bye."

She grabbed her phone back from Jason, hugged Tommy one last time and practically ran back to her group of friends.

"Wow, you were really good with her. You guys looked really cute, happy even."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you both had big smiles on your faces."

"Hmmm," Tommy mused, knowing he wasn't usually that happy to get his picture taken.

"That happen often?"

Tommy shrugged, grabbing another fry. "Happened more during the tour, it's picked up a bit because we've got that Moscow show coming up. Once that's over it'll die down again, probably until mid-July."

"What's happening then?"

His mouth full, Tommy chewed and swallowed. "We've got another show up in Canada at the end of July. I don't know after that, but it'll probably die down again until Adam starts promotion for the new album."

Jason watched as Tommy grabbed another fry. "So, does it bother you?"

"What? People coming up like that?" Tommy replied, right before stuffing the fry into his mouth, leaving a tiny bit of ketchup behind on his chin.

Jason reached out with his finger and then stopped, grabbing a napkin instead and handing it to Tommy. "You've got some ketchup…"

"Oh, thanks," Tommy flashed him a smile and took the napkin, wiping his face off. "Nah, not usually. Long as they're polite and not intrusive, I don't mind at all. Makes 'em happy, yanno? Now the Internet, that shit can get pretty intense at times. There's a lot of hate out there."

Jason sat forward. "Hate?"

"Yeah, it's all really complicated stuff and I don't want to bore you, but yeah, I've had to block a lot of people on Twitter and just, I don't know, there's a lot of stuff I just have to overlook. Adam's worth it, though, this is by far the best job I've ever had. Plus, you know, he's Adam."

"Yeah, Adam," Jason agreed.

Tommy took a long pull on his beer. "You know, there's a good chance your picture will end up on the Internet again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, that first night when you came to my gig? There were several pics of us uploaded to the Internet. I'd bet money that girl and her friends are snapping pictures of us right now. My Twitter feed will have exploded by the time I check it again, I'm sure. As will Adam's."

"Why Adam's?"

"The usual stuff. People that want the two of us together, people that don't want the two of us together. Same old shit, different day." He shrugged.

"Wow. I just, I can't even imagine." Jason sat back with a shocked look on his face.

Tommy stopped eating and watched him. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

Jason stared at him for a moment. "Huh? I mean what?"

"Is the fact that I have an Internet presence and following that can be a bit crazy at times, going to be a problem for us? For you."

"No. NO. I mean, I'm not even on the Internet except e-mail and to research stuff. I just don't have the time. So, unless somehow my e-mail gets leaked, no. I mean, I would never see it unless I looked for it, right?"

Tommy nodded slowly. "It's mostly Twitter and like fan sites and shit. So yeah, unless you go looking for that stuff, you're probably not going to see it."

"Then it shouldn't be an issue. I won't go looking for it unless you want me to or want to talk about it or vent about it.

Again, Tommy shrugged. "Most of the time it doesn't bother me, because I know most of them are sad little trolls with nothing else in their lives. If they want to spend their time hating on me, then I feel sorry for them. It's only when I'm having a bad day that it affects me. And since Oracio made all my accounts so hacker proof it would take the CIA to break into, I just don't worry about it now."

"Hacker proof? You mean you've been hacked before?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my Facebook has been hacked a couple of times. Oracio's got it locked down now and he's gonna start working on a website for me."

"Hmmm, are you still on Facebook?"

"Yeah."

"I have one, I should add you."

Tommy's eyes went wide. "No, you really shouldn't."

"You don't want me to?"

"No, it's not that, it's just, the fans, as soon as I add you or you add me, they're gonna check you out, and then follow you and probably follow people you like."

"Tommy, that's – " Jason scrubbed a hand over his face in  
frustration. "That's stalker type behavior, you know that right?"

"Which is why I don't want you to add me on Facebook. I keep my private life **very** private. I have a P.O. Box for a reason. I never tweet pictures of the outside of my house, so unless they are like government level stalkers, I figure I'm okay. Plus, now that Oracio has scrubbed my Facebook and my e-mail it's gotten a lot better. But I still…" He shook his head. "Fuck, I don't want you exposed to that. I want something that's just mine, you know?"

Jason smiled at him. "Yeah, I get that. I just worry, stupid I know, we've only known each other a few weeks, but the idea of someone stalking you scares the shit out of me."

Tommy laughed. "Figures I'd start dating someone with a protective streak as big as Adam's."

"What, is Adam protective?"

"Oh man, you have no idea. The stories I could tell you."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, I'll let him worry about you professionally, I'll worry about you personally."

Tommy's heart did one of those flippy things in his chest again, a smile spread across his face even as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I kinda like the sound of that," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Jason asked, an almost shy smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"Good, me too."

Tommy grinned at him then, a big happy smile that lit up his whole face. "So, um, we done here?"

Jason glanced around the table. "Guess so. Wanna head back to the car?"

"Anywhere it's more private would be good right about now."

"You got it, let's go."

Jason pushed his chair back, threw a wadded up napkin on the table and then turned and looked at Tommy expectantly. Tommy got up and followed him, walking close enough that if he needed to Jason could reach out and steady him.

They made it back to the car in record time and Jason got Tommy strapped into the passenger side before he got behind the wheel and they took off back toward home and away from the beach.

They were quiet in the car on the way back to Tommy's place. Tommy mostly lost in his thoughts about the upcoming concert, his 'stalkers', the good fans, and how Jason was going to fit into all that and how long he would be willing to put up with it.

"You're awful quiet over there," Jason mused softly.

Tommy shrugged, turning away from the window. "Just thinking."

"Wanna tell me?"

His thumb found its way to his mouth and he started chewing on it. "Stuff.  
My life, my crazy at times, fucked up life."

"It doesn't scare me."

"No?"

Jason turned and looked at him, a wry smile curving his lips. "Tommy, I just spent the last year in Afghanistan, a few crazed fans are nothing compared to that. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Tommy replied softly, not sounding completely convinced.

They pulled up to Tommy's place and Jason parked the car and shifted in his seat to look at Tommy.

"Look, I like you or I wouldn't be spending so much time with you. I don't have a whole lot of free time. Between my reserve duties and my hours at the hospital –"

"Wait reserve duties? You just said you finished a year in Afghanistan, your second time to be exact. So um, doesn't that mean you're done or something?"

Jason chuckled softly. "Actually, no. It's kind of complicated. Reserve duty isn't just two weekends a month anymore – it could be anything – as long as you get a minimum number of days per year. I mean there's more to it than that, but that's basically it."

"Oh," Tommy's brow furrowed in thought. "Okay, continue, you were talking about free time…"

Jason smiled and picked up right where he left off. "I actually have very little free time and I'm choosing to spend the majority of it with you because I want to. I'd kinda like to see where things go with us. I can't promise forever and I don't think you're in any position to do that right now, either. But I like you, I enjoy spending time with you and I'm willing to see where things go. What I'm not willing to do is let a few crazy fans get in the way of that. So unless you have a major problem with them, can we just let it be one of those things that we know about but doesn't affect us? Please?"

Tommy gaped at him. "You like me?"

A laugh burst out of Jason. "And here I thought it was obvious. Yeah, I like you. A lot."

Tommy ducked his head and smiled as he felt his cheeks heating up. "I like you too, it's why I don't want the fandom anywhere near this. I want it to be mine."

"Oh, baby," Jason sighed and reached across to pull Tommy into his arms. "Just because they find out doesn't make us any less yours. I won't like you on Facebook, I won't get a Twitter, I'll stay out of the fandom, will that work?"

Tommy nuzzled into Jason's chest, inhaling the scent of the sea and the sand and the fresh air they'd left behind. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's a start. They're gonna find out, eventually. There will be pictures posted from today. I'll just ignore the questions." He pulled back to look Jason in the eye. "Because right now you're all mine and I don't want to share, not yet."

Jason cupped his cheek. "I understand," he said quietly before leaning in and kissing Tommy softly. It was a soft press of lips, a gentle pressure of his tongue, and Tommy melted into his arms and gave himself over to the kiss. It was sweet and intense and if the tightness of Jason's arms around him were any indication, possessive. It shot desire straight to Tommy's cock and his swim trunks tightened around it as it filled.

He wanted to crawl across the gearshift and into Jason's lap but that wasn't gonna happen - the car was too small, even for his non-existent ass. He pulled out of the kiss, his breath coming in fast little pants. "I – we, I mean, fuck, do you want to come inside?"

Jason reached up and brushed the fringe out of Tommy's face, leaned forward and kissed him again, gently, with only a hint of tongue. "I really wish I could. I've got an early shift tomorrow and I know, it's only what, eight or nine? But I don't want to be rushed, if you know what I mean. I wanna take my time and then have breakfast with you in the morning."

Tommy's dick was certainly interested in taking its time with Jason because just the thought of Jason in his bed with a whole night ahead of them to explore made him ache with need. Tommy let his head fall forward and rest on Jason's shoulder and he moaned into his shirt. "Fuck," he whined.

Jason kissed the side of his head. "Besides, you're not feeling it now, but your foot and ankle are going to be hurting tomorrow. You're gonna ache. Best if you go in, elevate it and get some ice on it. Give it another week or so, okay?"

"Okay," Tommy mumbled, clearly disappointed.

"Hey." Jason tilted Tommy's chin up with a finger. "We had a good day, right?"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, we did. All right, Doc, unwrap, elevate, and ice. Got it."

He pulled away and opened his door and Jason jumped out of his side quickly running over to join him. Gently he held Tommy's elbow and walked him to the door, handing him his towel and his shirt when they got there. Tommy opened the door and threw his shirt and towel inside. "I had a nice time today and I don't normally like the beach," he smiled sheepishly.

"Good, I'm glad. So um, I'll call you?"

"Unless I call you first."

Jason laughed. "You got me, unless you call me first. Good night, Tommy Joe." He leaned in and kissed Tommy again.

Tommy pushed into the kiss, fisting his hand in the front of Jason's shirt and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Just as Jason started to press closer to him Tommy pulled away with a smirk, smoothing his hand over the wrinkled spot on his shirt. "Night, Doctor."

He backed into the house and Jason laughed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. He backed away, watching Tommy watch him from inside the house. "I'll just walk off into the sunset, alone, by myself, again."

"That is the worst imitation of the Duke I have ever heard in my life, you big dork."

Jason tossed Tommy a jaunty salute. "But you knew who it was. Later, rockstar."

Tommy watched Jason get into his car and drive away until his car was nothing more than a small dot in the distance; only then did he turn and go back into his place.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  


  
**Chapter Six**   


"Hey, Isaac, I was just on my way over there," Tommy spoke into his phone.

"Have you checked Twitter lately?"

"No, why?"

"Bro, you need to check it out. There's pics of you with that doctor friend."  
Tommy's heart dropped to the floor and he raced over to his laptop and hit the ‘On’ button. He waited impatiently for it to boot up.

"Um, what kind of pictures?" he asked nervously, chewing his thumb.

"Nothing bad, I mean, no pics of you holding hands or anything, if that's what you're asking. But the captions and the speculation are out of control. Even I'm getting tweets about it."

 _Fuck,_ Tommy thought.

"Adam?"

He heard Isaac shifting the phone around. "I don't know. Haven't heard from him and he's been quiet on Twitter. Sauli's still here so you know, they're probably busy."

Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief. He'd only just gotten Adam to stop worrying about his ankle. He really didn't want to broach the subject of his love life.

He pulled up Twitter and checked his mentions. It was flooded with links to three or four pictures. He clicked on all of them and his heart rate returned to normal. The one was the picture he took with Annabelle. The other three were of him and Jason smiling and laughing while they ate their food and drank their tea. "You're right, the pictures are fairly innocent. I saw the captions and the speculation. I'm just going to ignore it. Sooner or later one of the people from Monte's gig will pipe up and identify it as the doctor who treated me. They'll move on." He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, feeling a headache starting. "Shit," he breathed out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just, damn, you know?"

"I know. So, you gonna come do yoga with us?"

"Sure, just let me shut this back down. I was actually on my way out the door when you called."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Tommy thumbed his phone off and stared at his laptop screen, watching his feed fly by. He was going to have to call Jason and let him know. But he just wasn't up to that right now. He'd go do yoga with Sophie and Isaac, talk to them, maybe call Jason after when he was feeling a bit more settled.

He let out a deep breath, pulled up one of the pics again and let himself smile. He and Jason were sitting across from each other and Jason must have said something funny because Tommy had his head thrown back in laughter and Jason had a huge smile on his face. Tommy quickly saved the picture and set it as his desktop background before shutting his laptop down again. He grabbed his bag and headed out to join the Carpenters for yoga.

  
**~*~*~**   


Tommy stared at his laptop screen. His feed had finally died down. Sure enough, someone had identified Jason as the doctor who'd treated him. There were still some tweets that were hitting a little too close to the actual truth, but they were few and far between.

He thumbed his phone on and called Jason, waiting for him to answer.

"Tommy, hey, I was gonna call you later."

"Hi." Tommy breathed out, surprised at feelings he wasn't yet ready to name that washed over him at the sound of Jason's voice.

"You okay?" Concern filled Jason's voice as it floated over the line to Tommy.

"Yeah, yeah, um, I just, remember I told you pictures of us would end up on the Internet?"

"Yeah –" Jason answered warily.

"Well, they did. Um, nothing too dramatic, just me and that girl, and then a few of us eating. There's actually one really good one right after you told that one story? I'm laughing and you're smiling and yeah." Tommy felt himself blushing hard.

"So, is it going to be a problem?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair. "No, I don't think so. Most of the crazies have died down and several people have already id'd you as my doc which made the majority of them go back to speculating about what Adam and Sauli are doing. So, there's only a few die-hards left that are speculating about us. And most people won't believe them anyway. So we're good. I just – I thought you should know, I mean, I don't know your situation at work, or –" He sighed heavily.

"You're worried about the Army," Jason said softly.

Tommy leaned back on the couch, rubbing his forehead again. "Yeah, I mean, I know they threw that stupid rule out and everything, but I don't want you to get in trouble or hurt because –" his voice trailed off, leaving the obvious unspoken.

"Tommy, let me worry about my Army career, okay? A few pictures of me out with a male 'friend' aren't going to send up any red flags. We agreed to no overt public displays of affection because it suits both our needs. I'm okay with that decision. If we get to a point where I'm not, I'll let you know."

Tommy's heart stuttered in his chest. "Um, what?"

Jason rich laughter echoed over the phone. "If we get to the point where I want to ravish you in public and damn the consequences, I'll tell you. I mean, I already want to do that but I respect your wishes, plus you know, I want to make sure you still respect me in the morning."

Tommy snorted.

"What about you? Are you worried about you?"

"No, I mean Isaac called me, he's the one who told me, and Monte called while we were at yoga. I talked to him on the way home. They're both cool with it. I'm probably gonna have to tell Adam soon, though. Fuck," he whispered.

"You afraid to tell him?"

"No, Lane. She's gonna have a shit fit."

"Who's Lane?"

"Adam's PA, handler, right hand, head bitch in charge, whatever. She's fucking scary when she's pissed, though." He glared at the phone when Jason laughed again. "Stop laughing man, I'm not kidding. She might actually cut my balls off."

Instantly Jason sobered up. "Oh, um, I kinda want them where they are."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Thought so. So um, when am I gonna see you again?" _Fuck, I'm such a girl,_ Tommy bemoaned himself, hitting his forehead with his fist.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. I just got my new work schedule. I can't do anything this weekend, I've got drill. But um, I'm off on Monday, you free then?"

Tommy pulled up his schedule on his laptop, smiling at his new wallpaper. When he logged onto e-mail later he figured he'd e-mail that pic to Jason. He quickly skimmed his schedule. "I've got a rehearsal with Ravi that afternoon, but I'm free that evening."

"Cool. Wanna meet me for dinner or no, wait, I'll pick you up, say seven?"

"Yup. Seven is good."

"Okay. Good. So, are we good?" Jason asked tentatively.

Tommy smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his body. "Yeah, we're good. See ya Monday, Doc."

"Monday, rockstar."

Tommy thumbed his phone off and opened his e-mail. He typed a quick message to Jason.

 _Doc,  
Thought you might like to have this.  
See you Monday.  
Rockstar._

He hit send and then went to lurk Twitter.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

  


  
**Chapter Seven**   


Tommy was fussing at his hair. He had Sutan on speaker phone

"Stop messing with your hair. I saw the pic you sent me. It's fine. Your makeup is fine. Tommy, it's not like this guy hasn't seen you at your worst. Why are you so nervous?"

He sat down on the edge of the tub, his stomach full of butterflies. "Fuck, Tranma, I don't know," he whined. "I mean, he's a doctor, he's in the Army, fuck, he's been in Afghanistan. What the fuck does he want with me? I didn't even go to college. I'm just a musician that this time last year was barely making ends meet working in some fucked up office cubicle job and jamming with a few bands going absolutely nowhere. Shit, he saves lives for a living. I play a guitar. I'm a nobody." Tommy sighed.

"Tommy Joe, now you listen to me. You are **not** a nobody. Where the fuck did you even get that idea? Do you know how special you are to so many people? I mean, seriously, you've got over twenty thousand followers on Twitter and they **adore** you. And it's clear from what I've heard that this Jason is smitten with you."

"Whatever," Tommy mumbled.

"Don't you whatever me. Do you think I would have had **nobody** in my vid? No I would not. Just you wait until people see that vid honey, they are going to go wild over you. You are not nobody. And from what Isaac and Monte tell me, that boy is smitten with you, about as much as you are with him."

"Am not," Tommy said stubbornly.

"Really? Then why are you pouting with me on the phone instead of getting ready?"

"Fuck you."

"Nice. Now stop pouting, recheck your makeup, and get that nonexistent ass into those delicious black skinny jeans. Oh, and wear that blue lacy top you wore to Fantasy Springs."

"I am not wearing that shirt."

"Well, you can't just wear a band t-shirt."

"Why not?"

Sutan sighed loudly.

"Okay, okay. Um, what about that black sweater I have, you know, the really soft one? Would that work?"

"Yeah, that would work. That's definitely gonna make him want to touch you."

Tommy groaned. "Not helping."

"Why? You think he doesn't want to touch you?"

"No, he does, but now I'm hard and I haven't gotten those fucking jeans on yet."

Laughter floated through his bathroom and he could just picture Sutan hugging himself and tears streaming down his face as he laughed. "Well, that tells me all I need to know about that. At least he gets you all hot and bothered. Is that why you're nervous? You all planning on something tonight?"

"No, I mean, we don't plan stuff like that, but um, I mean, we haven't specifically talked about that, other than both of us agreeing to no PDA and to keep this private and that we wanted to go slow. But fuck, he kisses me and –"

"It makes you hard in all the right places and warm in all the others?" Sutan's voice came out softly over the phone.

"Yeah," Tommy answered quietly. "He really does."

"I was kidding earlier, but you really do like this guy don't you?"

Tommy went to run a hand through his hair and stopped, clenching his hand into a fist. "Yeah, I can't help it but I do. My heart does those weird flip-flops when he calls. His voice makes me all warm, and fuck, Sutan, when he kisses me, I want to climb him like a fucking tree."

"Oh Tommy, you've got it bad."

Tommy picked at the towel he was wearing. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do."

"Well, then stop pouting. Check your hair, check your makeup, get your bony ass into those jeans and those delicious tat covered arms into that sweater and go claim that doctor of yours. Climb him and blow his mind."

Tommy laughed and stood up. "Okay."

"Good, send me a pic when you're dressed, or now if you want to," Sutan teased.

"Not likely. Hang up, I'll send you the pic in a minute."

"Bossy."

"Whatever. Thanks, Tranma."

"Anytime, honey."

Tommy thumbed his phone off and finished getting dressed. He went back into the bathroom and took the picture, making sure he only sent it to Sutan and didn't accidentally send it out over Twitter. Mere seconds later his phone buzzed with a text just as his doorbell rang.

 _Fierce sweetie!  
Go get ur MD.  
<3 S _

He raced into the front room and slowed right before the door and casually opened it up to see Jason smiling at him. Jason's eyes widened as his eyes skimmed over Tommy's form. "Wow."

Blood rushed to Tommy's cheeks and he could feel the heat radiating off of them.

"You look amazing," Jason breathed out. He stretched out a hand and then stopped. His blue eyes met Tommy's. "Can I? I mean, it just looks so –"

"Soft? Yeah, go ahead."

Jason's fingers reached out then and worried the hem of Tommy's sweater and suddenly Tommy wanted to be tugged into his arms, to be kissing him. But Jason let go and Tommy stepped back. "Come on in, I just need to do one thing and then I'll be ready to go."

He hurriedly went back to the bathroom and splashed on a little cologne, grabbed his phone, his wallet, and his keys and headed back.

Jason was holding his jacket for him. He shrugged it on. "Thanks."

"So, um, where're we going?"

"I thought, um, well, I was thinking –"

Tommy stifled a laugh. Jason was never this nervous. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking we could go back to my place, um, I was gonna cook?"

Tommy stopped walking and stared up at him. "What? You cook?"

"Yeah? My mom kinda made me learn." Jason shrugged. "Kept me from starving during med school. I could make vegetable soup and eat for a week off of it."

"You're gonna cook. For me."

"That's what I was planning, is um, is that okay?"

 _Fuck,_ Tommy thought. _He cooks too? How the fuck am I supposed to compare to that? I can't even boil water._

"Tommy? Is that okay?" Jason asked worriedly.

A nervous smile spread across Tommy's face. "Yeah, no yeah, dude, that's fine. Whatcha making?"

Jason beamed at him. "Ancient Chinese secret."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Dork."

He slid into the passenger seat and his fist clenched in his lap. Jason started the car up and backed up before turning and heading toward his place. He glanced over at Tommy and he must have seen something, because he reached over and covered Tommy's fists with his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Tommy chewed on his lip, desperately wanting to gnaw on his thumb but it was securely trapped under Jason's hand. He took a deep breath. "Why are you dating me?"

Jason's hand tightened on his and Tommy closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself for his lack of filter.

"Can we talk about that when we get to my place?" Jason asked softly.

Tommy just nodded. They made the rest of the drive in silence and didn't really speak until they were inside Jason's apartment and he'd put his keys away and made Tommy follow him into the kitchen. He made them both a drink and clinked his glass with Tommy's before taking a big gulp.

Tommy swallowed the cool liquid and watched as Jason set his drink down on the counter.

"This is a thing for you isn't it?" Jason asked quietly.

Instantly Tommy went on the defensive. "Whataya mean?"

Jason pushed off the counter and started moving closer to him, stopping only when he was in Tommy's personal space and rested his hands on the counter on either side of Tommy.

"I mean, I'm going to have to spend a lot of time convincing you that not only am I hopelessly attracted to you but you are worth every second of my attention."

Jason kissed his forehead, trailed kisses down the side of his face. He brought a hand up to cup Tommy's cheek and gently kissed him on the mouth. "Tommy, you are a beautiful man, and I am so lucky I was working that afternoon in the ER. Because if I hadn't been, I would never have gotten the opportunity to meet you or to find someone as special as you."

He grabbed Tommy's hip and thrust forward against him, forcing a surprised needy grunt out of Tommy. "Does that tell you how much you turn me on? It's taking every single ounce of my reserve to keep from lifting you up onto this counter and taking you right now. But, I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen don't do that. So, instead, I'm going to cook you a nice dinner, pour you a gorgeous red wine I bought for the occasion and hope that at the end of the evening I can finagle a really nice goodbye kiss out of you."

He pulled back and Tommy looked up and met his eyes.

"So, whataya say to that?"

Tommy sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to erupt all over his face. He fisted his hands in Jason's shirt and pulled him in closer, until their lips were just millimeters apart.  
"I say, fuck being a gentleman." He crushed their mouths together and thrust his tongue into Jason's mouth.

Jason met the kiss with equal intensity, battling Tommy for dominance of the kiss until finally they broke away panting. They rested their foreheads together, their breath mingling between them and puffing out softly on each other's cheeks.

"Well, dessert's looking pretty good," Jason said smugly.

Tommy laughed. "Fucker. Just for that you get to feed me first." He pushed Jason away. "Go cook."

Jason leaned in and kissed him again, hard, fast, and possessive. "Whatever you say, Rockstar."

Turned out Jason was actually a very good cook. He threw some steaks on the grill and at the last second added some asparagus. Tommy watched as he put together a salad and boiled some sort of rice thing on the stove. And in less than thirty minutes they were sitting down across from each other and Tommy was cutting into a steak that was making his mouth water.

He closed his eyes as he chewed, savoring the flavor of the beef. "Wow, I think I'm going to make you cook for me every night. Of course then I'll be fat, and the fans already tease me about being pregnant."

"Wh-what?" Jason sputtered from across the table, setting his wine down carefully and wiping his mouth.

"The fans, they make fun of my beer belly. Started sometime during the tour? Asking me if I was pregnant. It's become a running joke now on Twitter. I get tweets probably once a week asking me if I took my birth control pill. It's all fun and the fans enjoy it so I play along."

Jason looked at him and shook his head. "I don't want to know about some of the other stuff, do I?"

"No, probably not." Tommy chuckled. "Man, this steak is amazing. You are definitely cooking for me again." He grabbed his wine and took a big swallow.

"So, you'd let me cook for you again?"

A fork halfway to his mouth, Tommy paused, realizing what he'd said. "Yeah, you know, um, if, um, if you wanted to," he finished quietly.

Jason reached across the table and stroked a finger over the one of Tommy's that was playing with the stem of his wine glass. "I'd cook you dinner every night if you'd let me," he said softly.

Tommy's heart did one of those flip-flop things in his chest. It was becoming a regular occurrence where Jason was concerned. He didn't want to think too hard about what that meant because it made his heart pound harder and made him feel like he'd just run a marathon.

Jason pulled back and winked at him and the tension in Tommy eased a bit.

He smiled at Jason, a small smile, but a genuine one.

"So, wanna know what's for dessert?"

"Um, I thought I was," Tommy replied slyly.

Jason's eyes flicked up to meet his and Tommy shivered at the barely disguised heat he saw there.

"You're like the cherry on top of the sundae."

Tommy's heart skipped a beat again and he smiled down at his plate, quickly taking another bite of steak.

They made small talk the rest of the meal. Jason talked about work, told him a few of the funnier ER stories. Tommy told him about the gig with Ravi.

"Are his gigs always at strip joints?" Jason asked, gathering up some plates and taking them into the kitchen.

Tommy followed with his own plate. "No, just lately they seem to be." He shrugged. "It gets us out there, gets us performing, gets us paid. I don't think he's gonna be famous or anything, but I get to play lead guitar, I like the music and it's fun. That's what counts for me."

"Doing what you love," Jason answered, rinsing the dishes off, "is definitely a good thing."

"Yup, nothing better," Tommy murmured, watching as Jason bent over to put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Hey, I got this, why don't you go pick out a movie. I'll grab us some more wine and we can watch one of those horror movies you like so well."

Tommy's face lit up. "You got some?"

Jason flashed him a smile. "I might have picked up a couple. Go take a look."

Tommy headed out of the room and straight to the cabinet Jason kept his DVDs in. He spotted the new ones right off, seeing as Jason hadn't even unwrapped them. He thumbed through them, smiling at some of Jason's choices before he finally settled on Zombieland. It was funny, a bit emotional at times, but not too heavy on the slasher gore aspect, and probably a good movie to ease Jason into the horror genre.

As he unwrapped the plastic, he could hear some banging around in the kitchen and wondered what Jason was up to. He had promised him dessert. He popped the DVD into the player, got the movie loaded up and then wandered back to the kitchen. He leaned up against the door jam and watched as Jason slid a tray of brownies into the oven.

"Brownies?" Tommy asked, as soon as Jason had shut the oven door.

"Shit!" Jason jumped at the sound of Tommy's voice. He whirled around. "Fuck, you scared me. Shit, how'd you manage to sneak up on me?"

"Wasn't sneaking. I picked a movie, heard you banging in here and came to check it out."

"Well, you were damn quiet about it," Jason muttered.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Mad?"

"Nope, just startled. So I guess you know I'm baking brownies for dessert. From scratch, I made the batter earlier."

Tommy straightened up. "You made brownies? From scratch?"

"Yup. Secret family recipe, too. So what movie did you pick out?" He glanced back at the timer. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Zombieland. It's funny, it's got a checklist, it's got zombies. Fifteen minutes, huh? Lots we can do in fifteen minutes."

"Lots," Jason agreed roughly, moving closer to Tommy.

Tommy shifted a bit, stepping backward until Jason was right there pressing him into the wall. "What was it you said earlier? Fuck being a gentleman?"

Lips curling up into a smirk, Tommy leaned up until their lips were almost touching and he could feel Jason's breath puffing out softly onto his cheek. "Yup, s'what I said."

One or both of them, Tommy would never be sure, surged forward and they were kissing. Jason's arms were wrapped tightly around him, holding him close, lifting him up until he was almost standing on his toes. Tommy held onto him, hands wrapped up and over his shoulders as Jason's tongue delved into his mouth.

He could feel Jason's hard length pressing into his hip and briefly wondered if Jason had been semi-hard through dinner just like he'd been. He thrust his tongue into Jason's mouth, tasting the bitter fruitiness of the remnants from the wine and just a hint of chocolate where he must have tasted the brownie batter one final time.

One of Jason's hands worked its way up Tommy's back and settled at the base of his neck, fingers threading through Tommy's hair. Something deep inside Tommy longed for him to reach up and tug it just so but then the other hand dropped to his ass and pressed them closer together and the longing was gone.

He fisted his hands into the back of Jason's shirt and nipped at his lower lip, pulling a moan out of his throat. Tommy licked along his jaw line finding his way over to his ear, kissing his earlobe softly before sucking it in between his teeth and biting. Jason groaned into his shoulder and Tommy grinned, pleased he'd found one of Jason's hot spots. He worked the earlobe with his tongue and teeth until Jason wound a hand in his hair and pulled him off, crushing their mouths together.

The tugging of his hair sent need and desire arching through Tommy's body. He pushed into Jason's embrace, hitched a leg up around his waist and rolled his hips into Jason's body. The kiss became demanding and needy, tongues twining around each other, teeth nipping here and there, and wordless moans slipping out as air was sucked in greedily.

Tommy found himself thrusting against Jason and not surprised when he started thrusting back. Jason tugged on his hair again and Tommy's head fell back, thudding gently against the wall. He bit his lip as Jason licked down his neck before biting right over his pulse. The sharp feel of it made Tommy's cock throb and he thrust forward, trying to get the right amount of friction to get them both off. It was the right move because Jason's hand tightened in his hair and he started meeting Tommy's thrusts.

Tommy worked his way back over to Jason's earlobe, biting it and then soothing it with his tongue. Jason's hand squeezed his ass and pressed them closer together, helping increase the friction of their thrusts. And then just as Jason's teeth closed over the skin of his neck, Tommy let go with a muffled cry into Jason's neck.

He shuddered in Jason's hold as he felt warm liquid spread out over his cock. Jason thrust against him a few more times, drawing shaky breaths out of him until he felt Jason stiffen in his arms. A smile spread across Tommy's face and he turned his head kissing Jason on the neck, licking his skin and enjoying the slight salty tang of it. He slowly slid his leg to the floor but kept it wrapped around the back of Jason's calf.

They stood panting against each other, Jason kissing the side of Tommy's head, his hands rubbing up and down his back until Tommy heard Jason's heart rate finally slow almost back to normal. He pulled back and looked up into Jason's face. Jason grinned at him ruefully. "Um, so that wasn't exactly what I intended to happen."

Tommy's rich laughter filled the air. "What, you were going to wine me, dine me, and then take me to bed?"

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, maybe, I guess. Something more gentlemanly, more romantic."

Tommy snorted, letting his head fall forward and rest on Jason's chest. Jason's hand stroked the back of his neck, combing his fingers through his hair. "Nah, this was good. Took the edge off. Now we can enjoy the brownies, and the movie, and who knows what will happen later, yeah?"

Jason kissed the top of his head. "Yeah."

The timer went off and Tommy looked up at him. "Go get me my brownies, man, and some milk."

Jason rolled his eyes but kissed him on the cheek. "Bathroom's down the hall."

Tommy took off for the bathroom and met Jason back in the living room a few minutes later. Jason had two plates of brownies, two glasses of milk, and was waiting for him. Tommy sat down next to him, leaning up against him. Jason draped an arm over the back of the couch and started the movie.

By the end of the movie, the brownies were long gone, Tommy was lying with his head in Jason's lap, Jason's hand resting on his chest, their fingers laced together, and his other hand stroking through Tommy's hair. Tommy looked up at him and Jason smiled down at him. His heart did that weird thing again and he tightened his fingers around Jason's. "D'you like the movie?"

Jason nodded, hmmm'ing softly. "Like this better."

Tommy squirmed a bit, unable to keep the smile off his face. Jason tugged on his hair and Tommy's smile slipped off his face, only to be replaced with a darker, needier look. Jason let go of Tommy's hand and wrapped it around his back pulling him up and into his lap. They stared at each other for a long quiet moment. His heart pounding in his ears and his body thrumming with excitement and arousal, Tommy leaned forward, brushing his lips across Jason's. "Now you can be a gentleman," he whispered huskily.

Jason reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin just below Tommy's eye. "Fuck that," he said softly, capturing Tommy's mouth in a kiss.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.
> 
> I use the term cover - it's what we call the hat that military members wear on their head - for all you non-military types. And second, I use the term "feather bed" - you can find the Wiki for it [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Featherbed) or there is a picture at the bottom of the post.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Eight

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Jason whispered, brushing a strand of hair off Tommy's forehead.

Tommy opened his eyes and blinked up at him blearily. "Hey, what's up? Wait, why am I up? Why are you up and wearing your uniform?" His heart started to pound.

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just duty. I got called in at the last minute and unfortunately, I'm gonna be gone the next few days. Sorry, baby. You got stuff to do? Can you get a ride home?"

Tommy shrugged, his heart slowing down again. "Yeah, I can go hang with Isaac and Sophie or call Sutan. Will you call?"

A smile spread across Jason's face. "Oh yeah, I can totally call."

He rubbed his thumb down the side of Tommy's cheek and Tommy pressed into the touch. "I better go," he said softly.

"Okay."

He leaned down and Tommy leaned up, dragging his arms out from under the covers and wrapping them tightly around his neck, almost clinging to him. Jason kissed him gently on the cheek and then Tommy pressed their lips together, opening up immediately to the press of Jason's tongue. They kissed languidly for several long moments before Jason reluctantly pulled back. "I'll call you, promise."

He kissed Tommy on the forehead and stood up. "Lock up when you leave?"

Tommy nodded and watched as he grabbed his gear and put his cover on. He stopped briefly in the doorway to turn and give Tommy a smile before heading on out. Tommy slumped back into the pillows and tried not to pout. He lay staring at the ceiling until the birds started chirping and the dark shadows started to turn gray.

He fumbled for his phone and thumbed it open to look at his Twitter feed. There were the usual declarations of both hate and love. He thumbed over to youtube but couldn't find anything interesting he wanted to post so he wandered over to Tumbler. Posted a pic and answered a few questions before posting another pic.

When he got back to Twitter, he smiled. His feed was now full of people talking about his answers, his pictures, and asking him why he was up so early. He turned over and buried his face into Jason's pillow, inhaling his scent and thinking, _I’m up because my boyfriend had to leave for duty and now I'm all alone and wishing he was still here so we could have more amazing sex._

His cheeks blazed hot at what he'd just thought and at the memories of last night that rose unbidden before his eyes. He wasn't embarrassed, quite the opposite, it was just, this whole thing with Jason had kind of taken him by surprise. Tommy wrapped the sheet and the feather bed around him, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of stale sweat and sex they'd left behind. It should have made him wrinkle his nose and grimace but it made his heart clench instead and he had to restrain himself from calling Jason.

He rolled around for a few more minutes before finally deciding he wasn't going to be sleeping anymore. Tommy threw off the covers and padded to the bathroom. Jason had left some clean towels out for him along with a brand new toothbrush. He smiled at the toothbrush, unwrapping and spreading some toothpaste on it. He turned the shower on while he brushed his teeth and by the time he was done the water was steaming hot.

Tommy used Jason's shampoo, some no nonsense stuff that was probably going to dry out his hair even more. Which made him start thinking maybe he'd do something different for the Moscow show. Like maybe dye his hair blue or something. No, blue was Adam's color, maybe red. Nope, Warren used red a lot, maybe pink would be good.

He rinsed his hair and thought of Adam. He knew he was going to have to tell Adam about Jason. Adam had professed his straight to the world and, although Tommy had known why he was doing it, it still had made things difficult, especially considering that Tommy wasn't actually as straight as Adam made him out to be. He hadn't lied to Jason, he really didn't like to label things. Straight, gay, bisexual. None of those mattered to him. The person was what mattered.

He kinda figured Lane was gonna be pissed because when it eventually got out that he had a boyfriend, shit would inevitably be thrown back on Adam and he really didn't deserve it. That was just part of why he wanted to keep Jason all to himself for as long as he could. The other part was that he didn't want to have to live his private life in public. He'd been watching Adam do it with Sauli for a few months now and regardless of what Adam said or how well they both handled it, it was still hard as fuck and Tommy really didn't want that for Jason.

Plus, lately it seemed that everything about Adam was public. There were paps everywhere he went, it was like they had a fucking GPS tracker on him. It was one of the main reasons Tommy didn't hang with him very much. They talked just about every day on the phone and sent text messages and Adam would send him silly pictures from when he and Sauli were out. But unless Adam was sure there wasn't going to be any paps around he didn't even think about inviting Tommy because the hoopla surrounding it would just get to be too much.

Tommy shut the water off and grabbed the towel Jason had left out for him and started to dry off. Realistically, he knew his relationship with Jason would only be private for so long. Eventually, it would get out, they'd be seen together too many times, or someone would catch them holding hands or maybe even kissing. So he knew he'd have to tell Adam sooner rather than later, but he figured he could probably at least wait until the Moscow gig. It would give him or rather them another week or two of peace. Because Adam would go into excited mode and probably want them to go on a double date or some shit and although that would be fun, he imagined it probably wouldn't be as fun for Sauli or Jason, well maybe Jason because he didn't seem to be overly intimidated by Adam.

In fact, the more he thought about it as he got dressed, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Tommy glanced in the mirror, smiling at the dull purple mark on his collarbone, closed his eyes as he pressed down on the one on his hip. Jason seemed to like marking his territory and maybe a night out with Adam would bring out Jason's caveman tendencies. He smiled at that thought and then immediately slapped a hand to his face.

"What the fuck? Fuck, I'm such a girl." He sighed out loud, looking at himself in the mirror of Jason's closet door.

He grabbed his phone again and thumbed it open to his contacts. He hovered over Isaac and decided to call Sutan instead. He grimaced waiting for the verbal smackdown he was about to get.

"Whoever the fuck this is, you better be bleeding."

"Um, hi? It's Tommy."

Instantly Sutan's attitude changed. "You okay? You need something? Why the hell are you up so early?"

"Yes, yes, and Jason had to leave early because he got called in to go work. I um, I need a ride home from his place," he mumbled softly.

"Oh really? Do tell, tell Tranma all the dirty details."

Tommy rolled his eyes. He could just see Sutan rolling over in his bed and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, waiting for Tommy to share. "Only if you come pick me up and take me out to breakfast. You know I can't cook for shit and I don't think he has Lucky Charms."

"Humph. Fine, gimme his address and no I won't share it with anyone. I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Just make sure your pretty little ass is ready to go and you are ready to spill."

Tommy rattled off Jason's address and clicked the phone off. He made the bed, straightened up the bathroom and went out to the kitchen. There was a key with a note under it on the table.

 _Tommy,  
Lock up when you leave. The key is yours if you want it. I'll call you soon.  
<3 Jase _

Tommy picked up the key and stared at it for a long moment or two. It felt heavy in his hand, almost too heavy. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what it might mean. But then he thought about the toothbrush and the towel and the brownies that they'd finally managed to eat least night and what happened after, and he got that heady, floaty feeling and suddenly the key didn't seem like a lead weight anymore.

He slid the key into his pocket deciding that he liked the heady, floaty feeling much better than the heavy, weighted feeling of before. Tommy searched for a pen, and, upon finding one, flipped the paper over and left Jason a note in reply. Something about the whole thing made him flush with warmth, a feeling he didn't want to explore to closely right now; he just wanted to enjoy it. He took one last glance around and went out front to wait for Sutan, locking the door behind him.

Tommy sat on the front porch picking at the seam of his jeans until Sutan pulled up. He got up, dusted his ass off and walked over to the car.

"Hey, baby, when do you get that boot off?"

"Hopefully later this week. I've got a doctor's appointment on Thursday."

"Good, now tell me all about your sexy times last night. There were sexy times right?" He gave Tommy a good long look over his sunglasses. "Seeing as how you're wearing the same thing you sent me a picture of last night and you spent the night at his house –"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Fuck you, you're not a gentleman. Now spill, or I'll make you eat a salad."

A heavy sigh escaped Tommy's lips because he knew Sutan would make good on the threat. "Fine, yes, there were sexy times. Happy?"

Sutan rolled his eyes. "Details. You know this Raja gig has me busier than Adam was on tour. I need to live vicariously. More please." He turned and smiled sweetly at Tommy.

Tommy flipped him the bird. "He made me dinner."

"He cooked for you?"

"Yeah, and it was amazing. Steak, asparagus, some rice dish that was REALLY delicious. And then he made brownies for dessert. We finished off the whole pan while watching Zombieland."

"Wait, you watched Zombieland?"

"Yeah, he'd bought a bunch of horror movies and told me to pick. I figured that was the tamest one of the bunch, so that's what we watched."

"The man made you dinner and bought horror movies for you?"

"And he made me brownies, don't forget that."

"Please tell me there was sex and that it was good, because I might cry if this man isn't as perfect as he sounds."

Tommy snorted. "Yes, there was sex, multiple times and it was –"

"Yes? It was?"

He turned and smiled over at Sutan. "It was really good. Fuck, Sutan, I just, fuck."

A big happy grin spread across Sutan's face and he reached over and patted Tommy's knee. "Good, you deserve it. So where'd he go so early this morning?"

"He got called in for last minute duty. Said he'd be gone for a couple of days but he'd call me. He um, he left me his key, you know, if I wanted it."

Sutan turned and gaped at him. "He left you his key? Oh baby, he's got it so bad for you. Please tell me you took the key."

Tommy dug in his pocket and held it up to show him.

"Good boy. Now let's get some breakfast and you can tell me all about the thoughts whirling about in that blond head of yours."

He parked the car and they went inside the Corner Cottage. Tommy slid into the booth and didn't even bother looking at the menu.

"I'm thinking about dyeing my hair pink for the Moscow show."

"Ooh," Sutan hummed appreciatively. "That will look fierce on you. You want some help?"

"Maybe. I'm thinking like a bubblegum pink color?"

"Oh yes, definitely, that will look delicious on you. What does Jason think?"

"Haven't told him yet, figured I'd surprise him along with everyone else."

"When do you want to do it?"

"Day before we leave?"

"Good plan. That will surprise everyone."

"So when are you seeing him again?"

Tommy shrugged. "After his duty I guess. Said he'd call me."

"But he gave you his key."

"Yeah."

"That freaking you out a bit?"

"Little. Just feels like it's moving fast, you know? I mean it's been what?"

"Four weeks."

"Really? It's been a month?"

"Yeah, because you hurt your foot right before that one show of Monte's and that was four weeks ago."

"Wow, it feels like less."

"You like him?"

Tommy's cheeks pinked up. "Yeah, kinda a lot, really."

"Scared?"

"Definitely."

Sutan reached across the table and grabbed his hands. "It's normal. Scared excited or scared petrified?"

"Um, both?"

"Worried you're gonna fuck it up?"

Tommy nodded. Sutan squeezed his hand. "You won't. Tranma will make sure you don't do something stupid. So, what wicked things are you gonna get into today?"

They made small talk the rest of the meal and then Sutan drove Tommy back to his place with a promise to help him dye his hair. Tommy laughed, waved goodbye and went inside. He'd just barely had time to put his wallet and keys down on the counter when his phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw it was a picture from Jason.

It was Jason with his head down on a desk, pretending to be asleep. "Wish I was still doing this with you."

Tommy smiled. He raced back to his bedroom, hurriedly stripped the boot off and toed his regular boot off and climbed under the covers. He positioned the camera closed his eyes and snapped the pic. He sent it right back to Jason. "Me too."

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=dxeb13)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Nine

The next four days flew by. Tommy had rehearsals with Ravi, and rehearsals for the Moscow show started as well. There were several opportunities to tell Adam about Jason and if Tommy was honest he had been tempted but decided in the end that he wasn't quite ready to share his new relationship just yet. It was still his and his alone.

Thursday came and Tommy saw the doctor who declared his foot healed. He was warned to continue taking it easy and not to do any funky rock star moves. Monte had laughed at that and told him that was probably the end of his 'bunny-hopping' days. Tommy had flipped him off. He'd gone to their house for dinner and the girls had fawned over him.

A phone call from Adam had interrupted dinner and when'd he hung up he must have been frowning because Monte had asked if everything was okay. He'd shrugged and mumbled something about their tattoo thing being canceled and Monte had let it go. The girls had clamored up into his lap then begging for horsey rides and the phone call had been forgotten.

Jason called after Tommy got home and Tommy told him the boot had come off. Jason assured him they would celebrate the next night when he got home. Tommy wistfully said he couldn't wait.

The following day dragged by until finally Jason got home and Tommy jumped him when he opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Missed you," Tommy mumbled into Jason's neck.

Jason laughed and wrapped his hand around Tommy's waist, half carrying, half dragging him back to the bedroom so he could put his bag down. Once he did he wrapped both arms around Tommy. "Feels more than just missing me," Jason said softly.

"Adam took Sauli with him to get his tattoo."

"I thought you two were supposed to go together."

"We were. I'm not really sure what happened. Twitter exploded and I'm just really glad you're home."

Jason kissed the side of his head. "You hungry?"

Tommy pushed his head into Jason's chest. "No." His stomach grumbled.

"Liar. Let's get something to eat, you can tell me all about this tattoo business."

So Jason took him for tacos and Tommy told him about the tattoo thing.

"Months ago, well, I've always gotten hate, but a few months ago it was fairly nasty and Adam went on a twitter rant told them we were friends and a bunch of other stuff and said we'd be getting tattoos together. So we started planning it. Then he went public with Sauli and I don't really know what happened but he called me earlier in the week and asked if it was okay if he just went with Sauli. I told him it was fine, because it's not like we were gonna get matching tats or anything. But –"

"You feel like your friend let you down."

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, I feel like my friend let me down. Funny, first thing I wanted to do was call you."

Jason reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Not funny at all. I'm your boyfriend, a friend hurts you, first thing you want to do is call someone you know won't hurt you. You say something to him about it?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

"I think you should say something to him, let him know you were hurt. He's your friend, he should know. You're upset, so obviously it is that big of a deal."

Tommy looked down, staring at their fingers laced together on the table. Jason's fingers were long, tan, and smooth, his nails trimmed short all in sharp contrast to Tommy's fingers. His were long, pale, calloused from playing the bass, his black nail polish was chipping off, and his thumb looked like it had been chewed on. Jason's thumb started tracing patterns on the side of Tommy's hand. "Promise me?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk in Russia."

"Good. I know how much his friendship means to you. From the way you talk about him, I would imagine yours means just as much to him. He may not even realize he hurt you and he should know. So, did you decide what you're gonna do with your hair?"

Tommy's face brightened and he looked up to meet Jason's gaze, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "You'll find out tomorrow. Sutan's gonna hook me up and when you see me tomorrow night, you'll see what I did."

"Keeping me in suspense, huh?"

"Yup, gotta keep you interested somehow."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, as if your acerbic wit, deadpan humor, and gorgeous brown eyes didn't already keep me interested.”

"Gorgeous brown eyes, huh?"

"Yeah," Jason murmured softly.

"Let's get outta here."

Jason tossed some money down on the table and stood up. He reached back for Tommy's hand and Tommy laced their fingers together again. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

They barely made it through the door when Jason had Tommy pinned up against the wall, his tongue in his mouth and a thigh pressed between his legs. "I can't believe you're leaving for Moscow in two days," he muttered, pulling at Tommy's shirt trying to get to his collarbone, and attempting to toe his shoes off at the same time.

"Won't be gone that long," Tommy groaned, yanking at Jason's shirt, and kicking his second boot off.

They broke apart long enough for Jason to tug the shirt over his head and do the same to Tommy's and then they were kissing again, working their way back to Jason's bedroom. Tommy's knees hit the bed and Jason tumbled down on top of him, their legs tangled together.

Tommy dug his blunt nails into Jason's back, sliding a foot up Jason's leg. Jason pulled away from kissing Tommy and looked down at him, brushing hair off his forehead. "God, you're beautiful. How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

Tommy smiled and shrugged. "Because I'm unlucky and tripped over a fucking chair at a tea party?"

Jason laughed, dropping his head and pressing their foreheads together. Tommy kissed his shoulder, and slid his foot back down Jason's leg, rubbing their erections against each other. Jason moaned in appreciation. "Fuck, that felt  
good."

"Good, it was supposed to. Now help me get our pants off so you can get your dick in me."

Laughter burst out of Jason. "Such a romantic."

"Fuck romance, I haven't seen you in four days and I’m horny. I'm leaving for Russia day after tomorrow, I need to get off at least four times between now and then, so get busy. Romance can come later, like when your ass is picking me up at the airport. We can do one of those movie reunions if you want to."

"Well, when you put it that way," Jason drawled. He pulled off Tommy and sat up, unbuttoning his jeans and smirking down at Tommy.

"Fuck yeah."

Jason pushed at his jeans, but didn't quite push them off his hips, just teasingly pushed them down a bit. Tommy reached down to undo his own jeans and Jason batted his hands away. "Uh uh, my show."

Tommy flopped his head back down in frustration. Jason grinned and got up off the bed, sliding his jeans down the rest of the way and kicking them off. Tommy stared at him, his hands itching to wrap around Jason's cock, or fuck, maybe his own cock if Jason didn't hurry up.

"Hurry up," he whined.

Jason just rolled his eyes before kicking his briefs off and yanking at Tommy's jeans. "Fuck me," he said when Tommy's jeans came off and Jason could see he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"No, I sure as hell hope you're fucking me. Fuck, Jason, come on."

"Damn. you're pushy in bed."

Tommy flipped him the bird and Jason grinned reaching into the nightstand for lube and a condom.

"Don't tell me you don't like pushy," Tommy muttered, spreading his legs as Jason slicked up a couple of fingers.

Jason pounced on top of him, licking at his nipple, biting it with his teeth until Tommy buried his hands in Jason's hair. That's when he felt Jason press the first cold lube-slicked finger inside him. He hissed at the temperature but pushed down on Jason's finger. "Fuck, yeah, just like that."

He pulled on the tiny strands of hair on Jason's head until he obliged and surged up to kiss Tommy. Tommy thrust his tongue into Jason's mouth, pushing down on Jason's fingers as they stretched and thrust and opened him up.

"Now, s'enough," he rasped out, licking along the stubble of Jason's jaw line.

Jason pulled back and Tommy watched him rip the foil packet open and roll the condom on. He bent his legs up, spreading them wider for Jason. He closed his eyes at the pleasurable burning stretch he felt when Jason breached him.

"Fuck, you're always so tight," Jason breathed out.

Tommy just grinned and wrapped his legs around Jason's hips when he felt Jason finally bottom out inside him. "Yeah," he moaned softly.

Then they were kissing and Jason was thrusting and the only sounds Tommy could hear were the rushing of blood in his ears, their fast-paced breathing, and Jason, murmuring his name over and over when the kiss broke. Tommy clutched at his shoulders, digging his heels into Jason's ass, urging him to go faster, go deeper.

And Jason tried. He pushed up onto his hands, grabbed the headboard with one of them and slammed into Tommy with bruising force, hitting his prostate with every punishing thrust. And then Tommy's world exploded in sensation as his orgasm crashed over him and he felt liquid warmth spread between their bodies.

"Oh God, Tommy," Jason cried out.

Tommy felt him shudder and stiffen as he rode out his own orgasm and then he collapsed down onto Tommy. Tommy smiled, letting his feet slide off Jason's ass, and his hands cling to his shoulders. Jason kissed the side of his head, his eye, his cheek, until finally their mouths met and Tommy opened his mouth to the languid slide of Jason's tongue.

When his heart rate returned to normal and he felt his come cooling between them, Tommy kissed Jason's shoulder. "We should get cleaned up."

"Yeah." Jason sighed, but got up and grabbed a wet towel in the bathroom returning and cleaning Tommy up before taking care of himself. He slid back under the sheets and Tommy snuggled into his side.

Jason stroked a hand up and down his arm and Tommy could feel sleep starting to tug at him.

"Sleep," Jason whispered. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Tommy felt him kiss the top of his head before sleep pulled him under.

  
**~*~*~**   


TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Ten

"So what time you meeting Sutan today?" Jason asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Two."

"Cool. I get off at three."

"Want me to come by when I'm done?"

"Yes, wanna see your hair."

Tommy laughed. "You gotta feed me dinner though, last night of American food."

Jason snorted. "Okay. You want a hamburger and all the trimmings?"

"Yeah, that'd be rad."

"You got it, just come over when you're done. You spending the night?"

"S'that okay?"

"Yeah, it's more than okay," Jason voice dropped to that husky tone full of promise that always made Tommy's heart skip in his chest.

"Good."

They finished breakfast and Jason left for a half shift at the hospital and Tommy went home to pack. He met Sutan at two and they talked about Jason while Sutan dyed his hair.

"You gonna miss him?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied softly, looking up into Sutan's brown eyes in the mirror as he combed his hair out.

"You told Adam about him yet?"

"Nope, gonna tell him in Moscow."

"You know, just because you tell him doesn't mean it will go public."

"I know, but there'll be more chance of it."

Sutan shrugged. "You gonna tell him you were upset about the tattoo thing?"

Tommy glared at him. "Fuck, did you and Jason talk?"

"No, why? He tell you the same thing?"

"Yes."

"He's right. And so am I."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, I know, I'll tell him."

"Good. Now behold your new fierce pink look."

Tommy grinned as he looked in the mirror. "Thanks man."

"Now, go get that man of yours, give each other a night to remember."

Tommy kissed Sutan on the cheek and called Jason to let him know he was on his way over. His heart pounded faster the closer he got to Jason's house. He really wanted Jason to like his hair. He parked in the driveway and used his key to get in.

"Jason?"

"Back in the kitchen, just putting the hamburgers back into the fridge."

Tommy grinned, dropping his bag by the door and making his way toward Jason. He leaned up against the door jam and watched as Jason wiped the sink and then washed his hands before turning around. His eyes went big and then he laughed, walking up to Tommy.

"Pink, huh?" Jason reached out to ruffle Tommy's newly colored hair.

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah, I wanted something new for the Russia show, you know? Um…" He paused, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "Do you like it?"

Jason tugged him close, his fingers threaded through Tommy's belt loops. He buried his nose in Tommy's hair. "Yeah, looks like cotton candy or bubblegum. Makes me want to do things."

"Yeah?" Tommy curled in against his chest, nuzzling his neck. "What kind of things?"

Jason pulled back and knelt, putting his shoulder into Tommy's waist before standing up with Tommy hoisted over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Things like take you back to the bedroom and ravish you."

Tommy clutched at his back, his hands fisting in his shirt. "Not complaining."

Jason laughter filled the air as he proceeded to do just that.

Afterward, Tommy lay sprawled across Jason's chest, Jason's arm wrapped firmly around his back, hand resting right on the curve of his ass, fingers tracing circles on his skin. Tommy had his hand curled on Jason's chest, playing with the sparse curly hair surrounding one of Jason's nipples. He knew it was a little bit ticklish, because Jason kept squirming underneath his touch; but he never protested outright, so Tommy kept at it, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, ya' know?" Jason whispered softly against Tommy's hair.

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

Jason's arm tightened around him and Tommy looked up at him, propping his chin on Jason's chest. "I'll send you a text as soon as I land, let you know I got there okay."

Jason shifted and rolled them until Tommy was underneath him, blinking up at him with his big brown eyes. "You better," he growled softly and Tommy laughed.

Tommy leaned up and kissed his chin. "I'm only gonna be gone for three days, but fuck, it's gonna be a long ass three days. Good, fun I'm sure, but yeah, I’m gonna miss you too."

"I'll be there to pick you up at the airport."

"Yeah?"

Jason bent down and kissed him slow, soft, and sweet, with just a hint of tongue. Tommy could still taste a faint hint of his own come in Jason's mouth.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Think there'll be paps?"

"Probably not. Adam's going to Finland to visit Sauli and meet his parents and the paps don't care about the rest of us, thank fuck. Why?"

Jason shrugged, a slight red hue coloring his cheeks. "No reason."

Tommy's eyebrow quirked up and Jason silenced him with a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth and burying a hand in his pink hair. Tommy gave himself over to the kiss, letting Jason push and pull his head by his hair until he felt his cock getting hard again.

He moaned into Jason's mouth, thrusting up against his hip and Jason pulled away from the kiss, chuckling.

"Ready again so soon?"

"Fuck you, fucker, with the kissing and the hair pulling. You know you want it just as bad, don't think I can't feel it."

"Want me inside you Tommy Joe? Want me to fuck you so much you feel it all the way to Moscow?" Jason's voice washed over him, the dirty words, the needy tone, the demand underlying all of it making most of his blood rush south.

"Yeah, want you in me, want it hard and fast, wanna feel you all the way through soundcheck tomorrow."

Jason moved over him, crushing their mouths together, rubbing their dicks together as he moved. Tommy pulled his leg out and wrapped it around Jason's waist, digging his heel into his ass, urging him on. His fingernails made small half-circle indentations in Jason's shoulders as Tommy tried to pull him closer.

"Jesus, Jason, now, fuck, inside now." Tommy broke the kiss, panting desperately.

And Jason was off him, clawing at the bedside table for the lube and a condom. Tommy heard the foil rip and sucked on Jason's neck waiting for him to roll the condom on and slick himself up.

"Yes," he hissed when he felt Jason pressing at his entrance.

He threw his head back as Jason pushed inside. Tommy was still loose and lubed from earlier, but that first stretch always sent a pain-filled thrill through him. Jason licked up his neck, nipping at his skin, careful not to leave any marks, biting just hard enough for Tommy to feel the press of teeth before he moved on to another spot.

"Fuck," Tommy breathed out when he felt Jason bottom out inside him.

Jason stilled, holding them both in limbo as Tommy adjusted to being full and Jason caught his breath.

He leaned up and Tommy opened his eyes, staring up at him, studying the blue eyes watching him, noticing for the first time the tiny flecks of gold he could see. Jason dropped down and kissed him softly.

"I think I'm falling for you, Tommy Joe."

Before Tommy could answer, Jason pulled back and thrust in hard, hitting his prostate dead on. Even if Tommy had wanted to respond, the only sound that came out was a pleasure-filled moan. He clenched around Jason's cock, dug his heels back into his ass, drove him onward, begging him to go harder, faster, just more.

Tommy moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, slamming his hips up as Jason pushed in, drawing his hips back as Jason pulled out.

"Please, please, please, Jason, please," he started chanting.

And suddenly he came, pleasure exploded through his body as his nerve endings fired off an endless wave of sensations. Jason fucked him through his orgasm until Tommy was lying pliant and breathless underneath him. Tommy watched his eyes darken, his face take on this determined look that made Tommy shiver and he closed his eyes just as Jason closed his lips over his neck and bit down, thrusting in hard, hitting his oversensitized prostate.

Tommy whimpered wanting more and yet wanting it to stop all at the same time and then Jason shuddered, his cock pulsing inside him and Tommy clung to him, holding him close, panting against his skin and trying to memorize this very moment to carry him through the next three days.

Jason collapsed down onto him and Tommy welcomed the weight. He stroked his hands up and down Jason's sweat-slicked back, scratching Jason's skin with his blunt fingernails. It was only when Tommy felt Jason's cock soften and start to slip out of him that Jason rolled off him. Jason grabbed the used condom and quickly disposed of it, tugging Tommy into his side and kissing his forehead. Tommy pushed into his embrace, ignoring the sticky coating of lube on his thighs and his own drying come on his belly.

The silence grew between them until finally Jason spoke. "I meant what I said."

"I know," Tommy replied softly. He turned his head and kissed Jason's chest, darting his tongue out quickly to tease his nipple. "Me too."

Instantly, Jason's arms tightened around him and Tommy smiled at the warm feeling that rushed through him. It made his heart pound faster, made his breath catch in his throat. He pushed up and kissed Jason, licking his mouth open and delving inside, saying to Jason with his mouth what he couldn't say with his voice.

When the kiss came to a natural end, little licks tapering off to gentle pecks, Jason reached down and tilted Tommy's chin up with his finger. "I'm glad."

Tommy smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Yeah, me too."

Jason chuckled softly, swatting Tommy lightly on the ass. "All right, Rockstar, let me get us cleaned up and then you need to nap before I feed you and get you on that plane."

Tommy rolled over onto his back to watch Jason head into the bathroom. He couldn't help the wide smile that curled his lips up or the happy feeling that filled him with excitement. He was gonna miss Jason but he was already looking forward to seeing him at the airport in three days.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Eleven

"Are you sure you got everything?" Jason asked as he pulled into the departures area of LAX.

"Yes, I double-checked. It's Moscow, not a third-world country, I'll be fine."

Jason turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Tommy huffed out an exasperated sigh. "I only lost my passport that one time and Lane bought me one of those carrier thingies. I’m wearing it now, okay?" He held the leather pouch up for Jason to see.

Jason grinned. "I just worry, okay? I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to worry."

Tommy's expression softened and he leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek. "Sorry, still getting used to someone fretting over me. So um, I'll text you as soon as we land, okay?"

"You can do more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I um, kindaaddedaninternationalplanonyourphonetomyserviceagreement," Jason said, rushing his words together.

"What?"

"Um, your phone, you can make international calls now."

"How?" Tommy asked incredulously.

Jason gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I um, kinda used the fact that I'm a doctor and in the military and weaseled the woman at the phone company to add international calls to your phone service and bill me."

Tommy gaped at him as they pulled up to the curb at the international terminal and stopped. Jason turned to him, pleading with his eyes.

"I just, I wanted you to be able to call whoever and whenever you wanted and not have to worry about it. I'm sure your Mom would love to hear from you, and isn't your sister due like any day?"

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at him and Jason smiled sheepishly.

"And yes, I wanted you to be able to call me, okay? Guilty as charged."

Tommy surged forward and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, burying his face in his shirt. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jason cupped his face with his hands. Tommy stared into his eyes and he could see the unspoken words there, he pushed forward and pressed their lips together, opening up to Jason's questing tongue, his heart tripping over itself and his mind whirling.

"We'll talk more when you get back," Jason said softly, resting their foreheads together.

Tommy nodded, not sure enough of his voice to speak.

"Come on; let's get your bag out of the trunk."

Tommy opened the passenger door and got out, still overwhelmed that Jason had done that for him. He watched silently, chewing his thumbnail as Jason lifted his bag out of the trunk and carried it to the curb and went back to shut the trunk. Jason turned to look at him, worry suddenly etching his features. "Tommy? You okay?"

Before he even realized what he was doing, Tommy was wrapped around Jason, kissing him breathlessly. He kissed his cheeks and his chin, rose up on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead and his eyelids. He scratched his nails through Jason's short hair as Jason's arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him tightly, almost lifting him up off his feet.

"I'm gonna miss you," Tommy gasped out between kisses.

Jason stroked his fingers through Tommy's hair. "You'll be back in three days. Go, have fun. Enjoy Moscow. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Their eyes locked as Tommy pulled back to look at him. "Promise?"

"You have my word," Jason said softly, leaning down to kiss him again. "Go kill it on stage for those Russian fans of yours. We'll talk when you get back."

Tommy kissed him again before pulling away and grabbing his suitcase and heading toward the door. He turned just before going inside and stared back at Jason, his heart wanting to burst with emotion. Jason waved and mouthed, "I know."

His cheeks pinking up, Tommy ducked his head and looked back up at Jason and smiled. He waved and turned away to walk inside.

**~*~*~**

Tommy slumped down into the seat next to Isaac watching as he tapped out a final text to Sophie before shutting his phone off.

"You don't have to worry, man, I'll check in on her while you're gone. Jason and I'll have her over for dinner."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. So you and Jason huh? You okay? First time being gone is always hard."

His hand fisted in his lap, clenched around his dark phone. "Yeah, yeah, I mean, I didn't know it would be this hard, but it kinda is, you know? I mean, I spent most of yesterday afternoon, last night, and up until he dropped me off with him but yeah, it sucks."

Isaac punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, you can hang with us old married folks, we can all be miserable together. Although, Monte's probably happy for the quiet."

Tommy turned to look across the aisle at Monte who already had the plane headphones on and his eyes closed. He snorted. "Yeah, looks like he needs some sleep."

"So, you two are pretty serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. I know I've only known him for a few weeks –"

"Tommy, it's been six weeks, that's more than just a few."

"Six, really?"

Isaac nodded his head. "Really."

"Hmm."

"Why? Does that matter?"

"No, I just didn't think it'd been that long is all. Wow." He grinned.

"Yup, you've got it bad."

Tommy flipped him off and then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Isaac nudged him with his shoulder. "Wanna talk?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment, looking around the plane. "Yeah, but can we wait until after takeoff?"

"Sure, whatever you want, bro."

They settled in and made small talk until the plane had reached its cruising altitude.

"So, talk?"

Tommy sat for a minute, trying to figure out where he wanted to start. He stuck his thumbnail in between his teeth and started chewing. "Um, I'm really looking forward to this gig in Moscow, yanno? I mean really looking forward to it. I'm gonna miss Cam being there but it's gonna be good all of us performing together again. We've been home about six months and I miss it, the tour I mean, being with all of you. So um, is it weird that I already feel like I’m missing him?"

Isaac smiled. "Nope, not weird at all. It's all new for both of you and you probably feel like you want to be with each other every second right?"

Tommy grinned a bit sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Still at that stage where the sex is the best you've ever had?"

Tommy flipped him the bird and Isaac laughed.

"I'm so not talking to you about my sex life, fucker," Tommy muttered.

"Okay, okay." Isaac held his hands up in surrender. "Did you kiss him goodbye?"

Tommy started to nod and then his eyes got big. "Oh fuck," he whispered.

"No, don't tell me you didn't kiss him goodbye."

Tommy dropped his face into his hands, shaking his head and moaning, "Oh no. Oh no."

Isaac put a hand on his back and started rubbing. "Tommy, you okay? What the hell, man?"

"Fuck, we had one of those epic goodbye kisses yanno, the ones you see in the movies? Right in the fucking loading zone! Fuck, I'm so fucked." He raised his head and looked at Isaac, his face devoid of color and his eyes starting to go glassy with panic. "What if someone saw and took a picture? Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Tommy, Tommy, calm down. Believe me if something like that had been posted, both our phones would have been vibrating like crazy before now. He dropped you off, what, like over two hours ago?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, if they'd had pictures we would have heard by now. So don't worry. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Thank fuck." Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief, his stomach trying to get rid of the rats it had started churning.

"You really don't want anyone to know about this do you?"

"No, but not for the reason you're thinking. First, I need to tell Adam. Probably should have told him a while ago. But, I just wanted something that was just mine, yanno? Something private. Second, I really like this guy and I don't want him exposed to all the craziness just yet. Not until we're ready. I mean, what if it scares him off?"

"Didn't you tell me he'd been in Afghanistan?"

A confused look flooded Tommy's face as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Dude, if he's been in combat he's seen far worse than our fans, trust me."

"Funny, that's exactly what he said." Tommy snorted.

"See? Smart man. Trust him, okay? From everything you've told me, he sounds like a great guy. Now, how you gonna tell Adam?"

Tommy dropped his head into his hands again. "Fuck, I have no idea."

"Well, I'm sure he's gonna want to get you alone at some point just to go over some last minute thing. Ask him about Sauli and then just tell him. Be honest, be upfront. You know Adam, he loves you, he's not gonna think a thing about this. Now Lane, she might actually skin you alive and, like, make you eat your own flesh or something."

"Don't I fucking know it. That's another reason why I've been keeping this so private. I really don't want Adam to get any backlash."

"Lane'll know how to spin it to protect Adam and you. Don't worry."

"Glad you're so confident," Tommy said churlishly.

Isaac clapped him on the shoulder. "Anytime, bro. Anytime. So does he do yoga? Wanna bring him along sometime? I'm sure Soph would love to meet him."

Tommy's eyes lit up at the change in subject. "I don't know, he's pretty fit though. He could probably whip our butts."

"I'm sure he could," Isaac sputtered out between laughs. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks man."

"No problem. So wanna watch a movie?"

"Hell yeah. I brought Hondo."

Isaac rolled his eyes but smiled as Tommy dug out his laptop and set up the movie.

Hours later when the plane landed Tommy couldn't wait to turn his phone on and did so as soon as they were told they could. He smiled as a text message popped up from Jason.

 _Hey Rockstar,  
Hope ur flt was ok. Call me.  
Xo  
Jase_

He quickly hit the speed dial for Jason and listened to it ring.

"Tommy?"

"Hey, Doc. Sorry if I woke you. But you said to call."

"I did. You land okay?"

"Yeah. I should let you get back to sleep. Want me to call later? Wait, what time is it there?"

Jason sleepy laughter filled his ear. "Check your phone. I set your timezone app for you."

"Shit, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, told you to call. Wanted you to call. Miss you. S'lonely here in my big old bed without you."

Tommy felt the heat rising in his cheeks and he shrunk down a bit farther in his seat. "I miss you too. I kinda missed you as soon as we said goodbye," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The silence filled the air between them and Tommy could almost picture Jason lying in bed, sheets down to his waist, rubbing a hand over his bare chest and a quiet moan slipped out of his mouth as he felt his dick start to harden.

"You okay, babe?"

Tommy bit his lip, his heart doing that weird flipping thing again. "Yeah. I should let you get back to sleep. Call you in a few hours?"

"Please."

"You got it. Night, Jase."

"Bye, Babe, glad you got in safely."

"Thanks."

Tommy thumbed his phone off and pressed it against his lips, smiling, trying not to listen as Isaac finished up his call to Sophie. He looked across the aisle to see Monte pocketing his phone after finishing with Lisa. He couldn't quite see Adam, he was a few rows up sitting with Lane but he suspected he was at least sending Sauli a text. He briefly wondered just how he was going to tell Adam but the plane pulled into the gate and then they were getting off and heading toward baggage claim.

There were fans waiting for them, and they followed them all the way out to the vans that had been hired for them. He smiled as he heard shouts of "Tommy has pink hair," and knew it would be all over Twitter by the time they got checked into the hotel and he plugged his laptop in. He could hear the snaps and knew there would be pictures as well.

Numerous fans were waiting at the hotel when they arrived. Tommy wondered how they'd found out where they were staying. He loved the fans but after a trans-Atlantic flight he really just wanted to crash for a while but braved the crowds anyway. He took pictures, signed autographs, and tried not to flinch when an overzealous fan ran her fingers through his hair. He was relieved when they finally settled into their rooms.

He unlocked his phone again and smiled when he saw the timezone app. He thumbed it open and figured it would be safe to call Jason in another hour or so. Just about the time they were leaving for soundcheck. He laughed at the image in his head of him, Monte, and Isaac all making calls at the same time.

Sure enough an hour later just as they left the elevator, Jason was answering his call, sounding a bit more awake and enthusiastic.

"Hey, Babe. Liking Russia so far? Had any vodka yet?"

Tommy laughed. "No, dork. I'm lucky I didn't pass out on the fucking bed and miss soundcheck. I got no sleep on the plane."

"Oh man, sorry to hear that."

Tommy shrugged as if Jason could see him. "No worries, I thrive on no sleep."

"So soundcheck now?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for everyone to get down to the van right now." Tommy went silent for a moment, wanting desperately to chew on his thumb but fidgeting with his pant leg instead. "Um, Jase? I just wanted you to know, I'm gonna talk to Adam today. Tell him about us."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, more scared of how Lane's gonna react than him. He'll be happy for me. I mean he's got Sauli, why wouldn't he be, yanno?"

"You gonna talk to him about the tattoo?"

A sigh rushed out of Tommy. "Yeah, I'll mention it, not sure how all that's gonna go down but yeah."

"I wish I was there."

"Me too," Tommy whispered softly.

"Call me if you need me, okay? I'll just keep my cell phone on vibrate. I'll answer if I can, if I can't, I'll call you back as soon as I'm able."

"'Kay. Thanks."

"It's gonna be fine, okay? And just think in three days I'll be waiting for you."

"M'looking forward to that."

"Me too."

Tommy looked up as Adam and Lane entered the lobby. "I better run. Adam's here so we're getting loaded up."

"Okay, have a great soundcheck, or whatever."

Tommy snorted. "Thanks. Go save some lives."

"You know it. Later, Rockstar."

"Bye, Doc."

Tommy thumbed the call off and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked up to see Adam looking at him with concern.

"Doc? You okay? Your ankle bothering you? Why the fuck didn't anybody tell me?"

"I'm fine. My ankle is fine, there's nothing to tell, I mean there is, but not here, not now. Um, can we talk later?"

Adam walked closer and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Sure, baby. How much time you need?"

"Um, I don't know? But I want to do it in private, okay? It's nothing bad." He smiled. "Something good, okay?"

"Okay." Adam frowned at him a bit, obviously wondering what Tommy wanted to talk about but willing to accept that he'd have to wait to find out.

Tommy slid his arm around Adam's waist and they walked out to the waiting van.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Twelve

It was hours later and they were all hanging out at the hotel bar when Adam grabbed his drink and stood up looking pointedly at Tommy. Tommy swallowed hard and pressed a hand against his pocket, searching for the reassuring presence of his phone – the only link he had to Jason right now. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about talking to Adam because it wasn’t like he didn't deserve his own happiness. But he knew this was going to make waves in more ways than one and he didn’t like confrontation of any sort.

The gulp of whiskey burned its way down his throat as he clutched his glass in his hand and stood up to follow Adam. His heart pounded and he could feel the sweat starting to bead up on his skin. He closed his eyes for a second, hearing Jase's words from the phone call they'd had right after soundcheck had finished.

 _"He's your friend, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And from everything you tell me he cares a great deal for his friends. Yes, this might hurt him but I think in the end he'll get over that and just be happy that you're happy. Just be honest with him, you know, unless you want to wait?"_

 _Tommy could sense the unspoken worry coming through the phone and it made his heart ache that he'd caused it. "No, no. You, Sutan, fuck, just about everyone is right. It's time to tell Adam and just, I don't know, let whatever happens happen. It's time I started doing things that I want and stop worrying about how much it's going to affect him. Yeah, he's my best friend, but he's a grown man and he has people like Lane to look after him. I mean it's not like we're taking an ad out in Variety or some shit." Tommy sighed._

 _"It's gonna be okay. I promise. Damn, I wish I was there with you," Jason said softly._

 _"Me too. Can I call you, you know when I finish?" Tommy asked quietly, chewing on his thumbnail._

 _"Of course. I don't care what time it is, wake me up if you need to."_

 _"Okay. Um, I better run. I think we're heading out to get something to eat and then back to the hotel to hang. We'll probably talk then."_

 _"Alright, babe."_

 _"Bye, Jase."_

 _"Bye, Tommy."_

Tommy chewed his lip as he sat down and looked up into Adam's happy blue eyes.

"So, Tommy Joe, whatchu wanna talk about?"

A burst of coppery flavor hit Tommy's tongue and he realized he actually bitten into his lip he was chewing it so hard. "Um, you're gonna hear sooner or later, but um, I'm dating somebody."

Adam's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great news! I'm so happy for you. So, when do I get to meet her?"

Anger spiked through Tommy then and suddenly he didn't remember why he'd been so nervous. This was what was at the root of their problems in the first place. The fucking box Adam tried to shove him into, the one that didn't quite fit.

He took a deep breath. " **His** name is Jason and he's a doctor. And I don't know. Soon I hope."

Tommy stared at his drink, clenching it harder, refusing to meet Adam's eyes and rushing on about Jason. "I met him the night I messed up my ankle at Monte's. He was the doc I saw in the ER. He came to the show at the end of that week and things kind of progressed from there. We've been seeing each other ever since."

He went quiet and when Adam didn't speak he looked up at him, met his eyes through the fringe of his hair.

"You're dating a guy?"

Tommy nodded slowly.

"But I thought, you said, you're straight."

"No, I never said that. **You** did. You were the one that went right to that first interview after the AMA's and professed my straight to the world. Granted, you made me the coolest straight guy on the planet but it wasn't true. Never has been."

"So, what, you're bi?"

Tommy flinched at the accusatory tone in Adam's voice, but straightened his shoulders and sat up a bit, meeting Adam's gaze. "You know for someone that professes to hate labels you sure seem to like them a lot. What difference does it make what I am? I like who I like, it's the person, not the sex for me. Always has been. And right now that person is Jason."

Adam's shoulders slumped a bit. "Sorry, guess I deserved that one."

Things went quiet for a few moments and then Adam spoke again. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Seriously?"

Adam nodded.

"I was gonna tell you at one of the rehearsals, but then I flaked out, I guess. Wanted to keep it to myself for a little while longer and if you want me to be truly honest I was still a little hurt over the whole tattoo thing and didn't feel like sharing it with you."

"What tattoo thing?"

"Your new tattoo. Remember? We planned that out together, we were going to go together and then you bailed on me at the last minute and took Sauli instead. I mean I know he's your boyfriend and everything, I totally get that, but you don't treat your friends like that. It hurt, that's all. I’m over it now, but at the time I wasn't. Maybe it was petty and mean but whatever. Plus, Jase is in the Army and even though being gay is 'allowed' now, I really don't want him all over the Internet."

Tommy blew out a breath and took a sip of his whiskey. His heart was pounding and it ached. He slipped a hand into his lap and clutched at the phone in his pocket, willing his breathing back under control and hoping that the sick feeling in his stomach would go away.

"Wow," Adam said slowly. "I just, I don't know what to say right now. You kinda dropped several big bombs on me all at once."

Tommy winced at the look of hurt and betrayal in Adam's eyes but knew he'd done the right thing. He could only hope they could move past this with their friendship intact. "Yeah, well, I guess I kinda kept things bottled up inside until they exploded outward. Sorry for that."

Adam leaned forward and reached across the table, taking one of Tommy's hands in his own. "Don't be. I've obviously been kind of a shitty friend if I had no idea any of this was going on. It's gonna take me some time to wrap my head around this. I mean you like boys –"

A snort escaped from Tommy as he arched an eyebrow at Adam.

"You like men, you're dating an Army doctor, have been for what a month?"

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks, and I hurt you with the whole tattoo thing. Fuck, I wish you'd told me. You acted like it was okay when I called you to change things."

"What was I gonna say? ‘No you can't go with your boyfriend'?” Not likely."

"Well, when you put it that way." Adam let go of his hand and slumped back into the chair. "Fuck, Tommy Joe," he whispered softly.

"Yeah."

Silence fell over them again until Tommy spoke up again. "Um, I know it's going to get out eventually. We should probably tell Lane."

Adam frowned. "Why?"

"Because I don't want the stupid media saying you turned me gay and now –"

"Oh, right." Adam waved his hand. "Don't worry about that. I'll talk to Lane and we'll handle it. Are you, I mean do you, um are you gonna make, like, some big public announcement?"

"No, NO. I just – I don't know what we're gonna do, to be honest. He's picking me up at the airport when we get back, I know that. But I think we're just gonna live our lives, be normal people you know? Except I'm not normal people. I'm your bassist, the one everyone thinks is the straight boy you just spent the last six months kissing and hauling around behind you on stage."

"Sorry," Adam replied automatically.

"Don't be, I'm not."

Adam met his eyes and Tommy smiled at him. "Those were the best six months of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Are we gonna be okay? I mean, I didn't fuck this up too badly between us, did I?" Adam whispered nervously, reaching his hand out again.

Tommy took his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "I think so? I mean, I hope so. I want us to be okay. I really want you to meet him and I really hope you like him."

Adam smiled. "Does he care for you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sure I'll like him."

Tommy smiled at that. He could tell by the lack of sparkle to Adam's eyes and the roughened tone to his voice that he was upset but it was something Adam was going to have to work out on his own. Because this wasn't about Adam. It was about Tommy. And Jase. He sat back in his chair, suddenly feeling really tired as the adrenalin his body had been pumping out started to overwhelm his senses.

"We should probably call it a night. Big day tomorrow."

Blue eyes bored into him. "Yeah, you're probably right. I need to go over a few things with Lane before I head off to bed."

Tommy shot him a nervous glance and Adam smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll handle Lane."

They stood up and Tommy slammed the rest of his drink back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Adam laughed.   
"God, you are such a boy."

"What?"

Adam just stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Tommy was stiff for a moment and then let himself sink into the embrace. It hurt a little thinking about what could have been but then he closed his eyes and saw Jase's face, and heard him rushing his words about the international calling plan and the hurt vanished because Jase felt right.

Adam squeezed him and for a brief moment Tommy wondered if Adam might be feeling some of that same regret because Adam was holding him pretty tightly. He opened his eyes, turned his face toward Adam's neck and kissed it softly. He smiled as Adam's hands dug into his back and then let him go, grabbing his shoulders.

"I wanna meet him after I get back, okay? Maybe we can all do dinner or something."

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

Adam smiled, his eyes a bit shiny and overly bright. He leaned forward and kissed Tommy on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me and I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered in Tommy's ear. He squeezed Tommy's elbow and walked away, heading toward where Lane was finishing up her wine at the bar.

Tommy swallowed hard over the lump in his throat and pulled out his phone. He thumbed it on and immediately saw the picture of him and Jason at the hamburger stand, both of them laughing. He felt the now familiar warmth rush through his body and the ever-present flip his heart did every single time Jason crossed his mind. He pulled up Jason's number and pushed call.

"Hey," Tommy said softly.

"Hey, Babe, how goes it?"

"Good, everything's good. Tired."

"Yeah? You sound it."

"Thanks, fucker."

Jason's laughter flooded his ear.

"We talked."

"And?"

Tommy shrugged, despite knowing Jason couldn't actually see it. "I think it went okay. He's obviously upset but he's gonna have to deal with that on his own. I'm done fitting myself into his box. That may sound cold or mean or whatever but –" he shrugged again. "I gotta go my own way."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy breathed out a sigh.

"Liar."

"Shut up," Tommy said softly, no real anger in his voice.

"Anything I can do?"

"Just um, I don't know, tell me about what you're doing now."

As Jason launched into a blow by blow description of his day, Tommy felt the anger and hurt slowly drain out of his body, to be replaced by the weird, warm, gooey feeling Jason always gave him. By the time Jason finished, Tommy was up in his room, laying on his bed and smiling at the ceiling.

"So, show tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Want me to call you after?"

"Whenever you want. I've got your flight information. I'll keep checking to make sure it's on time."

"Good."

They both went silent for a moment.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, babe. Get some sleep and kill it on stage tomorrow."

Tommy laughed. "Night, Doc."

"Night, Rockstar."

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Thirteen

When Tommy heard the opening strains of _Fever_ and started playing the bass line he felt the familiar rush of adrenalin and his heart started beating just a tiny bit faster – a sense memory from all the heated kisses they'd shared on tour. But it was different now. This was a metal fest, not a Glamnation show. It was just the four of them, Cam had gotten sick and couldn't make the trip and the dancers weren't there either. The whole vibe of the show was different. It was harder, edgier, definitely more rock with just a hint of metal and up to this point almost zero fanservice.

Adam had barely looked at him during _Down the Rabbit Hole_. He certainly hadn't done the whole rubbing his hand possessively down Tommy's chest like he'd done all during the tour. To be fair, Tommy hadn't expected anything - it was a metal fest, after all. They started _Fever_ and it was like being one of Pavlov's dogs, he couldn't help but anticipate a kiss. But Adam was all the way across the stage from him and although he did eventually come over, all Tommy did was lean on him. And then Adam was off singing and working the crowd into a frenzy again.

There were a few moments throughout the rest of the show, Adam yanked on his hair, grabbed his shoulder, Tommy couldn't help but look back at Adam and smile. The air around them was different, the vibe was different, but underneath it all they were still friends. He could see it in Adam's eyes. They would move past this and things would be fine. When he saw that look he smiled and put it all behind him and enjoyed the rest of the concert.

There was another lean during one of the songs and then it was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Performing on stage, especially with Adam, was such a rush and gave Tommy such a high that he rode it all the way back to the hotel, completely forgetting about the kiss he didn't get and focusing only on how soon it would be late enough back in LA to call Jason, tell him he was coming home.

Home. The thought gave him that warm, heady feeling again. He had a long ass flight ahead of him but at the end of it would be Jason. He crashed at the hotel in the room he was sharing with Isaac until it was time to head to the airport.

  
**~*~*~**   


"Hey."

"Tommy. How'd the concert go? I thought you were gonna call me after it was over?" Jason's worry tinged voice came  
through the line to him.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda got back to the hotel and crashed, still suffering a bit of jet lag, I guess."

"Okay," Jason said softly, sounding like he wasn't quite convinced. "So, how did the concert go?"

"It went well. The crowd was insane and there were so many fans there. Adam did a huge meet and greet and we've been swamped going to and from the hotel. We've got a van call in about fifteen minutes for the airport."

"Okay. Still want me to pick you up?"

"Fuck yes, please?"

Jason laughed. "You got it, I'll be waiting right outside customs and security for you."

"Thanks."

Tommy went silent for a moment. "Um, I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too."

"Okay, I better get downstairs."

"Have a safe flight."

"Thanks."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye, Jase."

Tommy thumbed his phone closed, grabbed his bag and headed out. Adam was waiting for all of them in the lobby. He hugged Tommy goodbye. Tommy could see the hurt lingering in his eyes.

"So you headed to Finland?"

Adam shook his head. "No, change of plans. Going to London. Gonna spend a week there, meet some friends, do some music stuff."

"Oh, um, okay." Tommy wanted to ask him why the change of plans but the underlying sadness in Adam's tone made him pause and decide against it. If Adam wanted him to know he would have told him.

"So um, can I call you when I get back? I'd like to go out for coffee or something, maybe a movie?"

"Yeah, okay. The four of us?" Tommy asked.

"No, I was kinda thinking just the two of us?" Adam asked hopefully.

Tommy chewed his lip for moment, thinking. "Yeah, okay. Call me."

Adam pulled him into a bone-crushing hug again. "Thanks," he whispered into Tommy's ear.

The lump that quickly formed in his throat made Tommy swallow hard and clutch at Adam's back. For a brief moment he wondered what it would have been like if things had been different between them, if this had been a lover's hug instead of a friend's. But then he heard Lane clear her throat and the world rushed back, Jason rushed back to him and he knew that all was right. He had Jason and Adam had Sauli. He and Adam were friends and that was enough because Adam was the best friend he'd ever had and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

"Take care of yourself in London. Don't do anything crazy."

Adam laughed. "I won't or you'll see it on TMZ."

Tommy joined his laughter. "Bye, Adam."

"Bye, Tommy."

Tommy turned and followed Lane out the door into the waiting van leaving Adam standing alone in the lobby watching them. He slumped down into his seat and stared out the window. Monte was on a last minute phone call to Lisa and Isaac was doing the same with Sophie. Tommy clutched his phone in his hand. He knew Jason was probably asleep again and didn't want to wake him, he worked hard enough and needed his rest, besides, he'd be seeing him when he got in. Isaac wasn't going to see Sophie, he was leaving to go on tour with Duff.

Lane plopped down beside him and he looked over at her in surprise. She smiled at him and his heart flipped, knowing Adam had told her.

"So, a little songbird told me you're seeing someone."

Tommy sighed. "Yup."

"Told me you're dating an Army doc and that you want to keep it as private as possible for him and for you. So um, not straight, then?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

Tommy was silent for a moment. "Um, okay?"

Lane turned to him, sighing. "Um, okay? I'm assuming you're not 'newly gay'?"

"No." Tommy huffed out a laugh. "Not newly gay. I've been attracted to guys almost as long as I've been attracted to girls."

"So, the little birdie told me there's no big announcement coming or anything. But I want to be prepared. You've already been photographed out together twice. Granted, no big deal, but I think a third or a fourth time and people are going to start to question it. So anything you want to tell me?"

A hand raked through his hair nervously, Tommy chewed his lip and met her steady gaze. "Um, I think he wants to come to another one of Monte's gigs. We've talked very briefly of him going to the Midwest shows."

"That's definitely going to be a giveaway. So how the fuck am I supposed to spin this? Obviously, I want this to be as positive for both of you as possible and by both of you I mean you and Adam. I'll try to keep Army doc out of it as much as possible. I assume you want that?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes please."

"So why didn't you tell us this before?"

A glare formed on Tommy's face. "Why didn't I tell you this before? Maybe because you never asked? You all assumed and went right to preaching to anyone that would listen that I was straight. By the time I even knew what the fuck was going on it was past too late. I'm sure I don't even need to remind you of the multitude of interviews after the AMA's? You know the ones – where Adam proudly proclaimed my straight to anyone that would listen? Not to mention all the interviews since? What the fuck was I supposed to do? You all had it tied up neatly in some fucking Christmas bow."

Lane squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. But I can't let this fall back on Adam."

"Well, at least we're together on that one. I don't want it to either. But I’m not gonna hide yanno? I mean, yeah, he's an Army doc, so it's not like we're gonna advertise, but I'd at least like him to go out in public with me, and fuck, he's probably already started looking up flights for Monte's gig to surprise me."

"Does he do stuff like that?"

Tommy felt the heat rise up in his cheeks as he thought of Jason and just everything he really did do for him. "Yeah, he really does."

"Shit Tommy, you know you just made my job that much harder right?"

"I know," Tommy replied looking down at his hands. "It's not like I meant to. I mean, I do like girls. I just fell for him, yanno?"

"Yeah, I know." Lane sighed. "I'm not actually the Wicked Bitch of the West. I have Adam's best interests at heart and since Adam cares a great deal about you? That means I have **your** best interests at heart. That doesn't mean that I'm happy about this or, fuck Tommy, that it's going to be easy. I mean, fuck you couldn't have found a girl?"

Tommy glared at her and she just huffed out a sigh. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Look you were the ones that put me in this fucking box. I never said I was straight, you all did. So sorry if I ruined your perfect little world, but maybe you should have asked me before you shoved me into a box I didn't fucking fit in."

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling the rage drain out of him and suddenly sorry he'd lashed out at Lane. "Look, sorry, that was a bit bitchy. I don't want to ruin Adam's image, that's the last fucking thing I want to do, but I can't live in this box anymore. I – I think Jase and I could really have something and I don't want him hurt by this, okay? Can you understand that?"

Lane sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I can understand that. I'll see what I can do."

Tommy watched as she got up in a huff and went to sit up front by the driver. He breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to staring out the window.

 ****

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Fourteen

Tommy shouldered his bag and trudged off the airplane. He was dog-tired. He'd barely slept on the plane but that wasn't actually surprising. He had a lot on his mind. Lane hadn't said anything after their conversation and it was probably just as well, he didn't have anything more to say. Just like he'd told Jason earlier, he was done fitting into her box, and if she had a problem with it, well that was just too fucking bad. She could fix it. She was part of the machine that helped create this problem in the first place, so if she wasn't happy she could just fuck right off about it. Because fuck, Jase was good for him, even he could see that and he sure as hell wasn't giving that up because it ruined Lane's perfectly crafted story.

He walked past the security point and his face lit up. Jason was right there to greet him, just like he'd said he would be. It was all Tommy could do to keep from running right over to him and climbing him like a fucking tree.

"Hey, Rockstar."

"Hey, Doc." Tommy smiled at him and sank into the embrace of Jason's open and waiting arms. He buried his nose into Jason's neck and inhaled the familiar scent, feeling the warmth and happiness of home wash over him.

Jason's arms wrapped around him and squeezed, lifting him up slightly and he huffed out a laugh. He fought the impulse to wrap his legs around Jason's waist and just let him carry him out of the airport like that.

"Fuck, I want you to carry me," he mumbled into Jason's skin.

Jason's chest rumbled with laughter. "When I get you home, that'd be okay, babe? I'll carry you back to the bedroom."

"Yeah, m'good," Tommy murmured, as Jason tugged him toward the baggage claim area.

They found Tommy's bags pretty easily and quickly bade their goodbyes to Monte, Tommy promising to call him in the next day or so to talk about the Midwest shows and then they were walking out to where Jason had parked his car.

"You didn't have to park you know. Could've used the cell phone lot."

"I know, but I wanted to be inside waiting for you."

Tommy glanced over at Jason, surprised at the almost nervous tone to his voice.

"I missed you," Jason said softly meeting his eyes and then looking away rapidly.

His heart thudded in his chest and Tommy gripped his bag a little bit tighter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Jason turned and looked at him, his eyes brightening a little bit. "Really? With all those Moscow fans falling all over themselves because of your pink hair?"

A snort of laughter spilled out of Tommy. "What the fuck ever dude, none of them were you."

He watched as a smug grin appeared on Jason's face just as they reached his car. Jason opened the trunk and motioned for Tommy to get in the car while he took care of the bags. Tommy slumped into the front seat, getting himself comfortable for the short ride back to Jason's place.

The ride there was silent, Tommy was glad he'd agreed before he'd left that he'd just go back to Jason's house because, really, all he wanted to do right now was crawl into his lap or maybe fuck him into oblivion, possibly both. He squeezed his fingers around Jason's hand and Jason glanced over at him.

"Tired?"

He shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Hungry?"

"Fuck yes," he answered just as his stomach growled loudly.

Jason laughed. "Food first then."

Tommy pouted and Jason let go of his hand to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry, we've got all night. You don't have plans tomorrow, right?"

"Nope, just sleep."

"Good."

Tommy just leaned his head back and smiled.

A few minutes later they pulled into Jason's driveway and Jason bundled Tommy into the house pushing him toward the shower.

"Shower, clean up, whatever, and by the time you're done I'll have food ready."

Tommy took his time in the shower, enjoying the hot water, the massaging showerhead Jason had, and frankly the American style shower. He laughed when he looked down to grab the shampoo and realized that Jason had bought the kind he liked and had it waiting for him. He dried off quickly when he was finished and padded into Jason's bedroom, digging through his drawer until he found an old pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt.

When he reached the hallway his stomach let out a loud grumble. He rubbed his hand over it and made his way into the kitchen. Tommy stood in the doorway for several long seconds watching as Jason grabbed a plate out of the microwave and put it on the counter.

"You made me tacos."

"Shit!" Jason whirled around, his hand over his heart. "Fuck, don't sneak up on me like that."

Tommy pushed off the doorjamb and walked over to Jason, wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss right on his lips. Despite being surprised by the kiss, Jason opened up to his tongue immediately and hugged Tommy tightly. His hands dropped immediately to Tommy's ass and Tommy groaned rubbing his rapidly hardening cock into Jason's hip. Things were just starting to go from heated to blast furnace hot when Tommy's stomach let loose with another hungry rumble and Jason pulled back.

"Food first. Sex after."

"Promise?"

"You bet your ass I do," Jason laughed, grabbing a plate.

"What if it's your ass?"

Jason turned to look at him. "You want that?"

Tommy pressed forward again, plastering himself up against Jason, kissing and nibbling at his neck. "Yeah, I kinda do."

Jason pushed him off again, his eyes dark and his skin flushed. He shoved a plate into Tommy's hands. "Eat fast."

Laughter burst out of Tommy as he loaded his plate, grabbed a beer and headed for the table. As good as the tacos were, dinner was a rushed affair. Tommy could barely concentrate on the food because he kept looking at Jason and seeing his darkened eyes and his skin flushed with arousal. He sucked down another swallow of beer and Jason let out a groan.

"Fuck, hurry up, Tommy Joe."

Tommy looked over at him, saw the desperate look of need on his face and smirked around the bottle, licking the rim. "See something you like, Doc?"

"Don't fucking tease me, Tommy Joe."

"Or what?"

"Or um, I don't know," Jason answered, completely flustered.

Tommy finished his fourth taco, wiped his mouth on his napkin and tossed it on his plate. He pushed back in his chair and looked at Jason expectantly. "So, dishes?"

Jason pushed his chair back from the table so fast it tipped over. Frantically he righted it and stalked over to Tommy grabbing his hand and pulling him up out of his chair. "Dishes can wait. Bedroom, now."

Tommy laughed in delight as Jason dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. They tumbled into the bedroom, Jason pressing Tommy against the wall, hands resting on either side of Tommy's head before he bent his head and slotted their mouths together. Instantly Tommy brought his hands up to cup the back of Jason's head, scratch lightly at his scalp before thrusting his tongue into his mouth, tasting the lingering flavor of tacos and beer. They kissed languidly for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness, their bodies pressed together, lips fused, and tongues dancing. Tommy tilted his head back and rested it on the wall as Jason trailed kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. He dug his nails into Jason's head when his tongue found his piercings and he hissed out a gasp of pleasure when Jason started tonguing and sucking them into his mouth.

"Please tell me you weren't joking earlier," he whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy raised his head up, looking at Jason with passion-glazed eyes. "'Bout what?"

"About fucking me."

Tommy's cock jerked in his pants and he eagerly leaned up and kissed Jason again. "Not joking, want inside you," he murmured, his breath ghosting over the skin of Jason's cheek.

"Fuck yes," Jason breathed out, grabbing Tommy around the waist. "Up."

Laughing, Tommy wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and he walked them over to the bed where he dumped Tommy down. Tommy glared up at him indignantly and Jason just ignored him, pouncing on top of him making him bounce and finally giggle.

"God, I missed you," Jason said softly, smoothing the fringe off Tommy's face.

"Me too," Tommy whispered, surging up to kiss him.

He cupped Jason's face with his hands, slicking his tongue into Jason's mouth and exploring, savoring the taste of pure Jason now. Jason rolled them so Tommy was on top and he slid his thighs apart, straddling Jason's hips, rubbing their erections together. Jason broke the kiss, tearing his mouth away from Tommy's. "Too many clothes."

And Tommy had to agree. He backed off Jason, ripped his t-shirt over his head and frantically tried to undo the fly of his jeans. By that time Jason's hands were helping him and they finally succeeded in shoving his jeans down past his hips. Tommy rolled onto his back and desperately tugged at his jeans, while Jason struggled with his own.

Tommy flung his jeans onto the floor beside the bed and Jason followed suit about three seconds later. Jason pulled him right back into his embrace and Tommy burrowed into his chest, closing his eyes as Jason's hand stroked through his hair. They lay back down on the bed, facing each other. Tommy swallowed hard at the tender look in Jason's eyes as he continued stroking his hair. Tommy pushed into the touch of Jason's hand, not wanting it to stop but wanting his hand elsewhere at the same time.

He leaned forward and licked at Jason's neck, smiling at the quick intake of breath he could hear. He licked his way down until he found a nipple and then he tongued it, biting it gently with his teeth. Jason's hands tightened in his hair, holding his head in place until the nipple was red and swollen from Tommy ministrations.

Jason's hand loosened a bit as a moan slipped out and Tommy moved over to the other side, working that nipple over just as much. He pushed back enough to admire his handiwork and let out a gasp of surprise when Jason's fingers tweaked one of his nipples. But then he flicked it with his thumb and Tommy grunted and pushed himself into Jason's touch.

"Please," he pleaded.

Jason worked Tommy's nipple with his fingers until Tommy had to push him away. He slid his hand down Jason's chest, finding the trail of hair just below his navel. He rubbed his index finger up and down the thin trail of hair until finally reaching down and wrapping his hand around Jason's cock. He gave it a few lazy strokes, loving the feel of the soft skin surrounding the hard shaft as it slid through his hand.

He could feel the pulse in Jason's dick and knew his own cock was throbbing in response. He let go and brought his hand up to his face, licking his palm.

"Fuck, Tommy Joe," Jason moaned, watching him.

Tommy smirked and dropped his hand back down, wrapping it around both their swollen cocks. He stripped them a few times, just enough to take the immediate edge off and then he let them go, surging back up to kiss Jason instead.  
His fingers dug into Jason's scalp, his tongue thrust into his mouth, and he dropped his other hand to Jason's hip and squeezed.

Jason broke the kiss and Tommy looked up at him, a look of protest appearing on his face. Jason just smiled before leaning over to grab lube and a condom out of the bedside table. He handed them to Tommy, kissed him softly on the lips and lay back down on the bed on his side. He drew his top leg up to his chest and Tommy stared at him.

"So beautiful." He sighed. "Just, you look gorgeous, lying there, spread out and open for me," Tommy whispered reverently.

"Yes, open me, right now, please, baby?"

The 'please baby' hit Tommy right in the gut. He could hear the desperate almost plaintive tone to Jason's voice and wondered for a brief second just how long Jason had been thinking about this. He slicked up two of his fingers and slid them between the cheeks of his ass and pressed them lightly against his hole.

"Fuck, now, Tommy," Jason begged.

He slid the tip of his finger inside, clenching his teeth as the tight warmth surrounded it, already imagining it encasing his cock. Tommy pushed his finger further in, feeling Jason relax around him enough that he easily slid a second finger in as well. Jason rocked back onto his fingers as Tommy slowly started pumping them in and out, spreading them to stretch the muscle. He crooked his fingers on the way out, feeling the little bump inside and knowing it was the right spot by the way Jason stiffened underneath him.

"More, please," Jason whimpered.

Smirking, Tommy pushed in a third finger and Jason bucked back onto his hand. He worked his fingers in and out, watching in awe as Jason's skin stretched around them, his cock throbbing in anticipation. Quickly he pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube off on the sheet so he could open the foil packet and smooth the condom over his aching cock. He grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up, tossing the bottle aside.

He scooted forward straddling Jason's leg, pressing his cock against his hole. Jason met his eyes and smiled at him, encouraging him. Tommy grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together before pushing forward. He watched as Jason's eyes closed and he clenched his teeth as the tight muscle surrounded the head of his cock.

"So tight, fuck," he breathed out. Jason squeezed his hand and Tommy opened his eyes.

"More," Jason said softly.

Tommy bit his lip as he pushed into Jason, the tight heat surrounding his cock making him feel like he was seconds away from coming. He relaxed his fingers when he was fully seated and remained motionless, letting both of them adjust.

"Tommy," Jason whined. "Move, please."

Tommy's eyes flew open and found Jason's blue ones, darkened with lust and slowly he started to thrust. He used Jason's hand and arm for leverage at first, but then let go in favor of using his leg instead. He bent down and kissed Jason's side, darting his tongue out and licking lightly at the salty flavor. Nipping gently at it with his teeth, he sucked a mark up, loving the way Jason's skin turned red under his touch.

Seeing his red mark on Jason's skin shifted something inside Tommy, awakened some primal need, some stark realization. _Mine_ it said. His heart flipped over in his chest as he stared down at Jason. His eyes drank in the expanse of golden unmarked skin, the trail of dark hair that led from his navel to the heavy cock resting amidst dark curls. His glance skittered up Jason's chest to his nipples, pink and begging to be touched and finally to his face, already going slack with pleasure.

"Mine," he whispered in awe, thinking that thank fucking finally he had someone all to himself, someone that loved him for who he was, not who he knew, someone that hadn't yet been tainted by the craziness that was his life now. It made him itch to touch, to suck, and to mark, so that everyone would know Jason was his and his alone. His hand slid up Jason's thigh, tickled up his ribs, making Jason shift underneath him, trying to bat at his hands.

"Stop tickling," he grumbled and Tommy smiled, gliding his fingers over until they reached a nipple. He rolled it with his fingers, enjoying the gasp of pleasure it drew from his lover. _His_ lover. That sounded good even in his head.

"Mine," he whispered again and Jason met his eyes.

A look passed between them and Tommy knew that Jason understood what had shifted in his head because the look on his face shifted from lust to tenderness. He grabbed Tommy's hand, the one squeezing his nipple and gently pulled it to his lips, kissing each finger. "Yours," he said simply and let go.

That one word was all Tommy needed. He started to thrust in earnest, using one hand for the leverage and letting the other roam aimlessly over whatever skin he could reach, finally resting on Jason's hip and digging in for the ride. He bit his lip as his hair flopped over his forehead, his thrusts strong enough that Jason was almost moving up on the bed.

Tommy watched as Jason reached a hand up and braced himself on the headboard, stretching his other hand down and laying it over Tommy's on his hip. Tommy laced their fingers together and swiveled his hips a bit, trying to find Jason's prostate.

"Fuck, yeah, Tommy, right there."

Now that he'd found the right angle, Tommy rocked in and out, hitting that spot every single time until Jason was writhing underneath him and begging to come.

"Please, fuck, Tommy, please fuck," he cried out.

"Do it. Fucking do it," Tommy ground out.

Jason let go of the hand on his hip and Tommy watched him grab his dick and start jerking it in time with Tommy's thrusts. Within seconds Jason was coming, crying out his name, come spurting out over his hand and his ass clenching even tighter around Tommy's dick.

"Fuck," Tommy groaned out, biting his lip, losing control of his thrusts and moving blindly seeking his own release until it broke over him like a wave. He could feel the muscles of Jason's ass milking him, as his cock throbbed and spurted into its latex sleeve. Tommy couldn't hold himself up any longer and he slumped down on top of Jason, his head resting just above Jason's hip.

Motionless, they lay there for several long minutes, catching their breaths and just basking. Tommy felt Jason shift a bit underneath him and then felt a hand resting lazily on his head. He opened his eyes enough to realize it had been the hand on the headboard. He smiled and pushed into the touch.

"Can't move," he mumbled. He heard laughter rumble through Jason's body.

"Then don't, I'm good."

So Tommy lay there contentedly until his dick started to slip out of Jason. He shifted then, eased himself out and disposed of the condom, getting up to clean up in the bathroom. A warm wet washcloth in his hand he returned to the bed and wiped Jason off, tossing it to the ground when he was finished and crawling up into the bed.

Jason gathered him into his side, kissing the top of his head. "You are so doing that more often."

Tommy laughed, kissing the skin of Jason's shoulder. "Sleep now, though?" he yawned.

"Sleep."

With a smile on his face, Tommy snuggled back into Jason's side, draping a possessive leg over Jason's thigh, and let sleep overtake him.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Fin and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Fifteen

It was still dark when Tommy woke. He glanced over at the bright blue numbers of Jason's clock and sighed when he realized it was just after four in the morning. His body hadn't quite adjusted back to normal time. Like always, it would probably take him several days and most likely several long nights of not sleeping well before he was back on Pacific time. He looked over at Jason and smiled. He seemed younger when he was asleep, less like the doctor and soldier Tommy knew him to be.

Tommy reached out a finger and lightly traced the outlines of Jason's face, running it across his forehead, down his cheekbones, over his lips. Jason snuffled a bit in his sleep and Tommy pulled back, not wanting to wake him up; he knew he needed his sleep. He watched as Jason's face relaxed again and that warm feeling of love and the need to protect Jason from his crazy ass life surged up again. He thought back to his conversations with Adam, the hurt look in his eyes, and then the exasperated look in Lane's eyes when he talked to her.

He knew he was shoving his way pretty hard out of the neat little box they'd built for him, but right here, right now? This was why. Feeling Jason's warm body snugged up beside him, seeing Jason's face at peace during sleep, and even that weird skipping thing his heart did every time he thought of Jason, all of that stuff made Lane's exasperation and yeah, even the hurt look in Adam's eyes worth it. He'd never wanted to hurt Adam, he loved Adam. But it was way past time for him to go his own way in certain aspects of his life, namely who he slept with and who he –

"Hey, can't sleep?"

Tommy jerked out of his reverie to look down into Jason's sleepy blue eyes. "Nah, I mean yeah, I think I'm still on Moscow time or whatever."

Jason smiled and reached up to tuck Tommy's fringe behind his ear. "So, you’re just sitting there watching me sleep?"

The heat rose in Tommy's cheeks and he lowered his eyes, an embarrassed smile curving his lips. "You look really peaceful when you sleep," he mumbled. "I like seeing you like that." He paused for a moment before meeting Jason's eyes again. "How the fuck did I get so lucky?" he whispered.

Jason wrapped his hand around the back of Tommy's neck and surged up, kissing him, tongue slicking into his mouth hot and possessive, sending shivers down his spine. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm the one who's lucky. Who the hell else wants to date a gay Army doc that's been to Afghanistan twice, has a possessive streak a mile wide, and doesn't like to share?"

Tommy's smile widened. "Don't like to share, huh?"

Jason rolled them so Tommy was underneath him. "Not really, no," he said, bending down to suck a mark up on Tommy's collarbone.

Tommy hissed out a breath and arched up into his touch. "Good. Me neither."

Jason laughed and kissed the side of Tommy's neck. "So, wanna talk now?"

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, but there's something else I wanna say first." He paused and closed his eyes as Jason started kissing his neck. "I want you to come with me to the Midwest shows."

The nuzzling into his neck stopped as Jason pulled back to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Yup, I do. I mean, yanno, if you want to that is," he looked up at Jason, a hopeful look on his face.

A smile spread across Jason's face, the dimple in his cheek deepening. "I'd really like that, no actually, I'd kinda love that. I love watching you play, you get so into the music and you can tell by the look on your face that you love it. Are you sure that'll be okay, with Monte, I mean?"

"Absolutely, I'll call him later, but I honestly don't think it will be a problem. If it weren't for the kids I'm sure he'd bring Lisa along. I mean he'd have to pay for her separately but yeah, he'd totally bring her."

A troubled look appeared in his eyes and he started chewing on his lower lip. "Um, is that gonna be a problem? I mean, you paying your own way?"

Jason kissed him softly on the lips. "No, I just spent a year earning tax free money in a combat zone, I can afford a plane trip to the Midwest, especially if it means more time with you and getting to see you play."

Visibly Tommy relaxed. "Good."

"So, wanna tell me about Adam and Lane now?"

Tommy huffed out a sigh. "Adam was upset. I know I told you that already. We talked about the tattoo thing, he apologized, said he didn't realize he'd upset me by going with Sauli, not in those exact words but yeah. I told him I was over it. He said he'd been a shitty friend and that it was going to take him some time to wrap his head around everything. I think I kinda fucked up his plans. He was supposed to go to Finland right from Moscow but he went to London instead."

"That's not your fault."

"I know, still makes me feel bad. I mean, I love him, yanno? He's the best friend I've ever had. He's like this fucking force of nature and I just took the wind right out of his sails." He met Jason's eyes and reached his hand up to trail a finger down his cheek. "But I'd do it all over again," he whispered huskily.

Jason closed his eyes and pressed into Tommy's hand.

"I think we'll be okay, just need time is all. He'll get some work stuff done in London and wherever he goes after that and it'll be okay. He wants us all to go out when he gets back."

Jason's eyebrow arched up at that. "The four of us or the two of you?"

"Both," Tommy said softly.

Jason dipped his head and kissed his forehead. "Okay, baby, whatever you want."

"Lane was pretty pissed, and oh my fuck she cusses like a sailor when she's upset."

Laughter bubbled out of Jason and then his face turned serious. "Wait, just how many sailors do you know?"

Tommy snorted, he could see the playful glint in Jason's eyes. "None. Why would I hang with sailors when I've got my very own soldier?"

"Now that was the right answer," Jason said happily before crushing their mouths together.

An hour or so and two mutually satisfying orgasms later, Tommy lay with his head on Jason's chest, the sheen of sweat drying on their skin. Jason was tracing patterns over his tattoos.

"So what's Lane gonna do?"

Tommy shrugged. "Not sure. I'll have to call her, let her know you're going with me to the Midwest shows, so she's prepared and all. She'll handle it, she may not like it, may make her job harder, but she'll do her best to make us all come out smelling like gay roses."

Jason snorted but then turned serious. "Did she really tell you it would make her job harder?"

"Yeah, but she says everything makes her job harder, she says it to Adam all the time so it's not really a big deal. I just don't want people lashing out at Adam saying he turned me gay or something. I mean I know he and Lane and whoever were the ones that labeled me straight and it snowballed before I could stop it, but Adam gets enough hate thrown at him already, he doesn't need additional shit."

"I can't be the first guy you've dated though, right?"

Tommy turned his head and kissed Jason's chest. "No, I mean yes, I mean," he huffed out a frustrated sigh. Jason's hand continued stroking his arm, while he patiently waited for Tommy to sort his thoughts out.

"My friend Jon, he goes by Christian sometimes. We fooled around in the past, in fact there's a picture out there of him pinning me down on a car. We were just fucking around in the picture but at the time we actually were fucking. But," he paused, chewing his lower lip a bit, unable to meet Jason's eyes. "It was nothing like this," he whispered.

Jason's arm tightened around him and Tommy closed his eyes. He felt Jason kiss the top of his head and he pushed harder into Jason's side. "I didn't, I mean, Jon's my friend, we were only friends, just yanno, we had the whole 'friends with benefits' kinda thing. I wasn't, I didn't, fuck –" He sighed, burying his head in Jason's chest. "Iwasn'tinlovewithhim," he rushed it out all in one big woosh of air.

Jason stopped stroking his arm. "Say that again?"

Tommy screwed his eyes shut even tighter. "I wasn't in love with him," he repeated and almost immediately his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. This was why he didn't like to talk about feelings because now he'd gone and done it, left himself wide open and what the fuck was he gonna do-

"Do you mean that?" Jason asked, tilting his face up with his finger, forcing Tommy to meet his eyes.

Swallowing hard over the nervous lump of emotion that had mysteriously appeared in his throat, Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I meant it."

Jason rolled them, pinning Tommy underneath him and raining kisses down all over his face. Tommy scrunched up his face and giggled, begging Jason to stop. Jason pulled back, a goofy grin on his face. Tommy stroked a finger down his cheek. "Um, so does this mean –"

Nodding happily, Jason kissed him again. "I've been falling for you for a while, Rockstar, since the second you walked into that ER. I tried not to, tried not to get my hopes up, but damn, I mean, it's you, and I just, the blond hair, your tattoos, your fucking doe eyes –" He pushed the fringe off Tommy's forehead.

"But mostly, it's just you, you know? I mean, you don't hide anything, nothing scares you, you're just so honest and open and can I say sweet? Is that too gay of me to say that you're sweet? Because I saw you with that little girl, the one at the beach? She interrupted our lunch, you were in pain, and yet you took the time to talk with her and treated her as if she was the only person in the world. Not many people would do that. And you did it knowing that the picture she took was going to be posted on the Internet within seconds and I know how much you value your privacy."

Jason took a deep breath. "So yeah, it's you, I can't explain it, can't put it into words, other than, I fell for you, Tommy Joe Ratliff, hook, line, and sinker and I've been waiting, hoping, you felt the same. And can we just be kissing now?"

Relief flooded through Tommy and he laughed, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck and kissing the breath out of both of them.

**~*~*~**

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Sixteen

 

Two days later Tommy was still at Jason's place, watching a horror movie as he got ready for some military function he had to go to. Tommy frowned, a hail and farewell? He thought that's what Jason called it. Jason had told him now that he was in the Reserves there wasn't much call to go to these, but seeing as how it was the head of his Unit from Afghanistan that was leaving and being promoted he wanted to attend. Tommy was all for it even though Jason was obviously displeased about not being able to take him along. Tommy had kissed him and shoved him into the shower, promising him that one day they could go together.

He chewed on his thumb watching Jason Voorhees hack away at some hapless teens on screen, trying not to think about what 'someday' implied.

Tommy was halfway through the movie when he heard Jason come out of the bedroom. He turned around to look at him. He stared at him, his mouth going dry. "Fuck, you look amazing," he breathed out.

A blush stole across Jason's cheeks. "Yeah?"

Tommy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, makes me wanna do things to you."

"Li-like what?" Jason stuttered out and Tommy smiled, already seeing the outline of his cock in the dress pants.

He walked over to him slowly, leaned up and kissed him, thrusting his tongue slowly into Jason's mouth, his fingers rubbing over the baby down hair at the nape of his neck. Jason moaned into his mouth and grabbed Tommy's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Tommy grinned into the kiss, feeling the hard length of Jason's cock press into his hip.

He broke the kiss and let go of Jason. "Things like this," he whispered huskily before sinking to his knees. He looked up at Jason, winking at him through the pink fringe of his hair before bringing his hands up and working the fly of his dress pants open.

"Fuck, Tommy, what you do to me," Jason groaned, burying a fist in Tommy's hair.

"Don't worry, Doc, I'm gonna take good care of you and then send you off to the fancy hail and farewell with a smile on your face."

And then he had Jason's fly open and his lips wrapped around his cock. He dug his fingers into Jason's thighs, feeling the rough material under his fingertips and only giving a passing thought to the fact that he might actually wrinkle the material. Then Jason's hands were buried in his hair, fisting it, holding his head in place but not really.

Jason liked the illusion of power but he always let Tommy take the lead when he was on his knees like this. And Tommy loved seeing Jason in his uniform, it added something to that whole power thing, and he didn't get to see it that often. This was probably only the second or third time. He nuzzled into Jason's groin, inhaling deeply and loving the musky scent hidden just underneath the smell of his bodywash.

He licked his way up Jason's cock, probing the slit with his tongue, sucking at it, drawing a little drop of precome out, and smiling at the salty taste of it. He felt Jason's hips start to move and opened his mouth wider, relaxing his throat. Jason's hands tightened in his hair and Tommy sank back into his grip, letting go and letting Jason just fuck his mouth. He knew he never had to worry, Jason was always extremely careful, not once had he ever lost control enough to make Tommy gag, and even if he had, Tommy wouldn't have minded.

He licked and sucked and even nibbled a bit as Jason's cock slid in and out of his mouth. He wrapped his hands around Jason's thighs until his hands were splayed out across his buttocks. He kneaded the muscles beneath the coarse fabric, digging his blunt nails into Jason's ass.

"Fuck, Tommy," Jason gasped out. "I'm gonna –" his voice trailed off.

Tommy just sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks, poking his tongue into Jason's slit when he could as Jason thrust in and out of his mouth. He could tell Jason was close, he could always tell. His thrusts would start to stutter, the grip on his hair would tighten and the sounds spilling out of his mouth would become mostly incoherent except for Tommy's name, which Jason would use like a mantra, just like he was doing now.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Jason moaned out, pumping his cock in and out of Tommy's mouth.

Tommy took some deep breaths through his nose and gripped Jason's ass harder and seconds later a burst of hot, bitter, salty fluid flooded his mouth. He swallowed convulsively, getting most of it down, only letting a drop or two leak and slip out of the corner of his mouth. He continued sucking and licking off Jason's cock until he tugged on his hair.

Tommy pulled off and looked up at him, lips swollen and glistening, eyes glassy. Jason tugged his hair again and Tommy stood up only to be crushed against Jason's chest, their lips fused together. Jason licked into his mouth, sucked on Tommy's tongue until the taste of his come was completely gone and all Tommy could taste was the last remnants of Jason's toothpaste.

Jason broke the kiss first and Tommy nuzzled into his neck. "Fuck, I don't want to leave you behind tonight," he whispered.

Tommy kissed his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne. "Yeah, but you have to. Just think, when you get home I'll still be horny and you can fuck me wearing your uniform."

Jason kissed the side of Tommy's head, his lips rubbing over the stubble on Tommy's scalp. "How the fuck did I get so lucky? God, you're going to kill me."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jason's back and squeezed. "Come on, Doc, you gotta go. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

Jason pulled back and kissed Tommy on the forehead. "Thank you."

Tommy watched as Jason tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his uniform out. Jason gave himself a once over in the mirror and grabbed his cover. Tommy smiled at him, standing by the door, knowing Jason didn't want to go. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Go, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

Jason reached up and cupped his cheek and then walked out the door. Tommy settled back down to watch his movie, flipping his phone open first and calling Monte.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Monte spoke for a while, talking about Lisa and the kids.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something, about the Midwest shows?"

"Okay."

"Can I bring Jason?"

"Sure, hell yeah. Bring him along. He'll have to pay for his flight and everything, but I'll   
talk to my manager make sure he gets booked on our flight. He wants to come?"

The smile on Tommy's face was big enough to light the entire room, as was the rosy glow to his cheeks. "Yeah, he does. Says he wants to hear me play again, hear your music again."

"Pfft, he doesn't want to hear me. He wants to hear you, but that's okay. Yeah, no problem. I'll call Lisa tomorrow and have her handle it. Should be no problem. So, I take it things are going well with you two?"

"Yeah, really well."

"Good. It's good to hear you so happy. Lane give you any trouble?"

Tommy chewed his lip. "I haven't called her yet. I mean, I gave her a heads up before we left Moscow that this might be coming but I was gonna call her after I talked to you."

"Well, if you need to, call me when you're done okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"And make sure she knows it's okay with me and my management. That should help things along."

Tommy smiled again. "Thanks, bro, I really appreciate it. Okay, I'm gonna call her now. Thanks again."

He hung up and immediately dialed Lane before he could lose his nerve.

"Tommy, what's up?"

"Um, that thing we talked about? Jason coming to the Midwest shows Monte's doing? It's all set. I just got off the phone with Monte and Lisa is going to make arrangements for Jason's flight and everything. I thought you'd want to know."

Lane was silent for a moment. "Okay. I think I've got a handle on how to spin this. I wanna see what the reaction is first. I mean you guys aren't gonna, like, make out in public, are you?"

Tommy snorted. "No. But I'm sure people will notice that he's flown out with us and as soon as pics appear online they'll figure out who he is and the speculation will start."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Okay. Those gigs are in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah."

"Plenty of time then. Um, you ever dated any other guys?"

"Yeah, my friend Jon."

"Might wanna give him a heads up that his name might get leaked."

Tommy closed his eyes and frowned. He'd wanted to keep Jon out of this but a part of him knew he'd inevitably get involved. "Leaked by you?"

"No, but you know the fans. Wait, is he the one from that picture of you getting pinned to a car?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded slowly, despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Hmm, even I've seen that picture. It won't take long before someone will ferret him out and talk to him, see if there was anything to that picture."

A resigned sigh slipped through Tommy's lips.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard and shitty and difficult. But is he worth it?"

"Yeah, he really is, Lane. He really is worth it."

"Then don't worry about it. I'll work my magic. All of you will come out looking fine if I have anything to say about it. That all I need to know? This gonna be a problem for his Army career?"

"No. He explained it to me. They can't do anything to him based on speculation, even really good fan speculation. As long as nobody posts pics of us kissing or something more spectacular, it's only speculation and he's all good."

"Okay then," Lane said happily. "Don't worry, Tommy, I'll take care of it. Thanks for the call." And she hung up.

Tommy pressed his phone to his lips and willed his heart to slow down and get back under control. Two weeks. They had two more weeks of freedom before fandom would most likely intrude on this part of his life. He closed his eyes, seeing Jason's face, the pleasure etched across it as he came down Tommy's throat, and knew it would be worth it but already regretting their loss of privacy.

He huffed out a sigh and tried to focus on the positive. They wouldn't have to hide anymore; well, not really. As much as he wanted things to remain as they were, with them safe in their little bubble, the weight of it had grown heavy and there was part of him looking forward to losing that burden. It would be out, the fan speculation about him and Adam would stop, and hopefully some of the hate he constantly got online would disappear as well.

He glanced over and his eyes landed on the picture Jason had printed up of the two of them at the hamburger place. He smiled and put the hate and problems and other negative stuff out of his head. He settled back onto the couch, un-paused the movie and thought happy thoughts of Jason and his uniform and what was going to happen when he got home.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Seventeen

The next two weeks flew by in a flurry of rehearsals, meetings, phone calls, and amidst all that, quiet dates out and peaceful dinners at home, just the two of them. Tommy enjoyed every last second of it and was almost surprised when he found himself in his car on the way to pick Jason up and head off to the airport. Jason met him at his door, a small backpack over his shoulder.

"That all you're taking?"

"Yup." Jason smiled smugly.

"Fuck, you travel light."

Jason followed him out to the car and laughed rather loudly at how full the trunk was. "You know we're only going to be gone for like, two days, right?"

Tommy flipped him the bird. "What? I need my clothes, my makeup, my guitars –" His voice trailed off at the playful smirk on Jason's face. "Fucker," Tommy grumbled only to have it muffled when Jason wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into his chest, rubbing a knuckle on the top of his head and then kissing the spot.

"Come on, Rockstar, we've got a plane to catch."

Monte sat across the aisle from them and spent a good portion of the flight talking with Jason and getting to know him. When Jason got up to use the bathroom Monte reached across the aisle and bumped fists with Tommy.

"I like him. He's a nice guy. Got a good head on his shoulders, and he's smart, and hey, doctor. That can't be too bad."

Tommy felt his face flush right down to the roots of his hair. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

"You happy?"

"Yup, I really am."

"Good, that's all that matters. I got your back. Even if you are a big sap."

Tommy rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird. But a second later he brushed the hair out of his eye and looked over at Monte. "Bros forever?"

Monte bumped his fist again. "Bros forever. You know Twitter will probably implode when pics of him at the gig start showing up. How you gonna handle this? What did Lane say?"

His shoulders rising and falling in a quick shrug, Tommy answered. "Honestly. I'll introduce him as my boyfriend to our hosts, ask them nicely not to make a big deal of it and then as people ask or get introduced the word will spread. Lane said she'd handle it from there. I called my friend Jon last week, gave him a heads up that his life was probably about to be invaded by fandom, he just laughed and said no problem."

"Well, whatever you need from me, you let me know. I'll support you."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. Means a lot."

They talked briefly about the setlist and then Jason was back. They settled back into their seats and before too long Tommy was asleep, his head resting on Jason's shoulder.

Once the plane landed things started happening very quickly. Their host met them at the airport and escorted them to the hotel. She seemed very surprised to see Jason but in the end took it all in stride and gave them her word there would be no gossipy tweets from her. She got them checked into the hotel and then took them to the venue. Jason settled at the bar and watched them warm up and go through soundcheck.

When they finished, he followed them backstage and he and Tommy sat on an old couch listening to Warren tell jokes and Monte on the phone with Lisa and his kids. He hung up and fixed Tommy with a look.

"You ready for this?" He glanced over at Jason. "Both of you?"

Tommy met Jason's eyes and Jason grabbed his hand and squeezed. They turned back to Monte and

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah, we're ready. Let's go rock Chicago."

Tommy stood up, pulled his phone out and turned it off. He'd promised himself he wasn't going to look at it again until after the concert. Jason pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You're gonna do great out there. Don't even think about what's going to happen, just go out there and kill it on stage. I'll be waiting at the bar. Running up your tab." He pressed a quick kiss to Tommy's lips, flipped Monte and Warren a quick salute and headed out toward the bar.

"You okay?" Monte asked, bumping fists.

"Yup, let's go."

They headed out from backstage and the crowd started screaming, Tommy started smiling and forgot what he was worried about once they started playing. The concert was laid back, low key some might call it, and that suited Tommy just fine. He kept finding Jason in the crowd and smiling, feeling the heat of pleasure and emotion rise in his cheeks. It was kinda cool seeing someone out in the crowd that he knew was there just to see him.

They played through the set, Monte introducing some new songs, interacting with the crowd, playing with Tommy, teasing him. During the set, Jason moved away from the bar and closer to the side of the stage, surreptitiously setting a drink down on the stage for Tommy. Tommy shot him a grateful look and Jason winked at him making his way back toward the bar. Tommy was too busy playing and watching Jason to see if anyone noticed. The warm flush of pleasure he felt at the gesture made him smile.

When Monte finished up, they thanked the crowd, Tommy stowed his bass and made his way quickly over to the bar where Jason was waiting for him with another drink. They clinked glasses and Tommy took a drink.

"You guys were really good. I'm so glad I came. You look so happy up there. You really get into the music, everyone can see how much you enjoy playing. It's so clear in your eyes, your smile, your concentration, just everything. I wish I could have seen you with Adam."

Tommy bumped his shoulder, taking another drink. "I better go hang with the fans." He glanced around quickly, noticing some of them looking over at them and whispering. "I think they're starting to suspect something."

Jason nudged him back. "Go mingle, Rockstar, I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be sitting here, alone, with my drink, on your dime."

Tommy rolled his eyes, clinked their glasses together and strolled off into the crowd. He talked and joked with some of the fans, trying to ignore the looks they were sending over toward Jason and definitely tried not to flinch when he saw at least one person taking a picture of him. He continued to smile and joke with the fans until he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He excused himself and pulled it out to find a text from Sutan.

 _Vayvee!  
UR man is all over twitter. Thot u shld kno.  
<3 Raja _

"Shit," he muttered softly. His thumb hovered over the Twitter app on his phone but then he looked up and met Jason's eyes across the room and thumbed his phone locked again, stuffing it back into his pocket. He tried to keep the worried look off his face but all he could think about was what people were saying about Jason. He smiled and talked with the group of fans that had surrounded him again, desperately attempting to keep track of the conversation but his mind kept drifting back to Twitter and what people were saying. He checked the time and it finally dawned on him that Adam was most likely still sleeping or in the air and whatever was being said he'd see it first thing in the morning.

Tommy didn't even realize he'd been scowling until a fresh Jack and Coke appeared in his hand and Jason materialized at his elbow.

"You look like you just ate something really bad." Jason leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Sorry," Tommy whispered back tersely, glancing around suspiciously, wondering which one of the fans had started the Twitter leak.

"You okay?"

Tommy shook his head. "Your picture is already on Twitter."

Jason squeezed his elbow and let it go. "We knew that was going to happen."

"Yeah, I know and I said I would avoid Twitter because I was afraid if I saw something nasty about you or Adam I would tweet something I'd regret later."

"You heard from Adam?"

"No, I think he's on a plane or just getting back to LA or who even knows. He knew the shows were this weekend and I'm sure if he's with Lane she's informing him of it, probably giving him a play by play."

Jason squeezed his elbow again. "Worried about what they're saying about us?"

Soberly, Tommy nodded.

"Whatever it is, we're big boys, we can handle it."

"I know, it just bothers me."

Again, Jason squeezed his elbow. "I know, because that's the kind of person you are. But trust me, I'm not going to hear anything about it except what you and your friends tell me, and from what you've said about Adam, he's used to this kind of stupidity and knows exactly how to handle it."

Tommy sighed. "I know, I just, the two people I care most about in the world are the ones that are gonna get shit for something I'm doing and it pisses me off."

"Oh, baby," Jason sighed and Tommy could tell that he was fighting the urge to pull Tommy into his arms and try to make it all go away.

"I better go mingle, not give them more fuel for the fire. You’ll be okay here?" He looked up at Jason.

"Yeah, babe, I'll be fine. Go mingle, do your thing, come back when you need another drink."

Tommy smiled gratefully at him and headed over to the crowd surrounding Monte. When he got there Monte pulled him aside. "You okay? I heard Twitter is exploding, have you checked it?"

"No, wasn't planning to."

"Good. I'll tell you if it gets super ugly. Right now it's just rumors, people saying that the doctor who treated you is here and promising pics. I know there's a few floating around, but the only ones I've seen are him alone at the bar. Why don't you hang out for a little bit longer, sign some autographs, take some pictures and then the two of you should just get the hell out of here. Go back to the hotel, go grab something to eat, I don't know, but just get out of here. I'll make sure you guys are up and ready to head to Cleveland tomorrow."

"Thanks man, I think we'll do that."

Monte bumped their fists together. "Bros for life, man."

A smile graced Tommy's face. "Bros for life."

He hung out for another forty-five minutes or so and then he and Jason snuck out the back and took a cab back to the hotel. After showering, Tommy snuggled up to Jason's side, resting his head on Jason's shoulder, Jason's hand stroking his hair, and his iPhone clutched tightly in his hand.

"You want to check, don't you?"

Tommy let the hand holding the phone drop down onto Jason's chest. "Is it that obvious?"

He felt lips press against the top of his head. "If your knuckles were any whiter on that phone, I'd worry about your circulation."

"I'm just worried, yanno? I really don't want them saying nasty shit about you and fuck I don't want the media turning on Adam, not now when he's working on the second album."

"You wanna check it really quick?"

Tommy brought his hand up to his mouth and chewed on his thumbnail. "Yeah, kinda," he answered softly.

Jason was quiet again. "Well, Monte said he'd keep an eye on things right? Let you know if it got really nasty?"

"Yeah, so did Sutan, and I'm sure if it's really nasty when Adam logs on he'll call me."

"So," Jason drawled out, rolling them so Tommy was underneath him. "Maybe you can trust your friends to keep an eye on things and keep you updated and I can work on distracting you."

A brow arched, Tommy looked up at him, mischief shining in his eyes. "You think you can distract me?"

Jason's fingers slid lightly up his ribs making him shiver. "Is that a challenge?"

Tommy shrugged. "Only if you think you're up for it."

He bit his lip, trying to restrain the laughter threatening to bubble out of him as Jason's fingers dug into his sides. Jason rolled his hips down, pressing his erection into Tommy's groin.

"Oh I'm always up for a challenge," he growled, bending down to lick a stripe up Tommy's neck toward his ear.

Tommy squirmed, trying to get away from Jason's tickling fingers, and rocking up into his body in the process. A gasp of laughter burst out and the game was on. Jason tickled and Tommy kicked and bucked trying to get away from him even though it was fruitless because he was pinned to the bed by Jason's bulkier frame.

"Can't get away, Rockstar, I've got you at my mercy."

"Fuck you," Tommy grunted, shifting his weight and pushing at Jason, laughing when his fingers dug into his ribs again. "Shit, that tickles," he breathed out, wriggling to escape.

Jason just laughed and pressed down harder, taking full advantage of the size difference. His fingers moved rapidly up and down Tommy's sides and Tommy thrashed and kicked and pushed, laughing the entire time.

"Uncle. Uncle! UNCLE!" Tommy gasped out, breathlessly, his cheeks flushed with exertion, his eyes full of mirth, and a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Please, I'll do anything, just please, fuck, stop tickling me."

Jason pinned his arms above his head, looking down at Tommy with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Do you give?"

Tommy twisted his wrists in Jason's grasp, a weak attempt to escape. When it failed he huffed out a sigh and blew the hair out of his eyes. "Yes."

"Good."

Jason leaned down and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth. Tommy arched up into him, moaning and clenching his fingers into fists. Jason sucked and nibbled on his neck, working one spot until Tommy was sure there was going to be a mark when he was finished. The thought sent a thrill of arousal shooting through him, making his cock throb with need. He pushed his hips up into Jason and a whispered 'please' slipped out past his lips.

He felt Jason smile against his throat and release his wrists. "Don't move, grab the headboard if you have to, but no moving until I say you can."

Tommy nodded, anything to get Jason's mouth back on him. Jason shoved his shirt up and started kissing his chest, nosing at one of his nipples before licking little circles all around it. Just when Tommy was about to let go, Jason took it into his mouth, sucking on it hard, biting it gently with his teeth, making Tommy arch up and cry out with pleasure.

"Fuck, more, Jason, more," he pleaded.

Jason obliged and switched to the opposite nipple until it was just as swollen and abused as the first. He sucked marks down Tommy's stomach, swirling his tongue into his belly button until Tommy was quivering with need and barely suppressed laughter.

"Jase, please," he pleaded.

He shivered as he felt Jason hum against his skin and lick his way over to his right hipbone pushing his sleep pants down and out of the way as he did. He felt the sucking pull as Jason sucked up yet another mark on him and then moved to make a matching one on his left hip. Tommy tightened his grip on the headboard as Jason nudged his cock, rubbing his stubble-roughened cheek up and down the length of it.

"Fuuuucccckkk," Tommy whined.

Jason licked the tip of his cock, probing the slit with the point of his tongue. Tommy thrust up wanting more of Jason's mouth on him but his hips were held down under the weight of Jason's palms. Jason teased him, licking his cock like an ice cream cone before finally wrapping his lips around it and sucking him down to the base.

Tommy closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of the wet heat of Jason's mouth surrounding his cock. Slowly, Jason started licking and sucking, flicking the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue, drawing back to lick off the bead of liquid that had appeared. Tommy felt the easy glide of his teeth just barely grazing over the skin and clenched the headboard tighter.

He could feel his orgasm coiling up at the base of his spine, knew it wasn't going to be much longer. Jason must have known too because he pulled off, kissing Tommy's hips. "You can let go," he ordered softly before sucking Tommy's dick back into his mouth.

His hands ripped off the headboard and clutched at Jason's head. His fingers combed through the peach fuzz barely covering Jason's scalp. Tommy dug his blunt nails into the skin of Jason's head, rubbing and scratching, making Jason moan around his cock. The vibrations felt incredible and Tommy felt his legs start to shake from the effort of holding back.

Jason's thumb tapped on his hipbone and instantly Tommy started to fuck his mouth, holding his head and thrusting his hips up until he came screaming Jason's name. He held onto Jason's head, knowing it was a lifeline keeping him grounded. Awash in a sea of pleasure he felt Jason sucking him still, pulling every last drop out of him.

He jumped when a hand gently cupped his balls and a single finger stroked behind them. He shuddered at the sensation. "Too much," he rasped out, his mouth dry.

The finger and hand retreated and after a few licks, Jason slowly pulled his mouth off Tommy's cock, licked one final time at the slit and laid his cheek on Tommy's hip. His hands relaxed, Tommy stroked his head, idly scratching through the tiny hairs. His arm felt heavy and boneless, just like the rest of his sated body. A whole army of fans could have marched into the room and taken pictures and Tommy wouldn't have cared.

Tommy felt the bed move as Jason pushed up and off it. "Where ya goin?" he asked sleepily.

Jason smoothed the hair on Tommy's forehead. "Nowhere, baby. Just the bathroom. I'll be back in just a minute."

"Okay," Tommy mumbled, curling up onto his side.

Jason chuckled and headed into the bathroom before returning and sliding into bed beside   
Tommy. Immediately, Tommy curled into him, resting his head on Jason's shoulder. "Gotta do you," he whispered, his hand resting lightly on Jason's stomach.

Jason kissed his forehead. "Not tonight. Sleep, baby."

Tommy smiled at the endearment. "M'kay," he whispered, letting sleep finally overtake him, his phone long discarded on the floor beside the bed.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Eighteen

When Tommy woke the next day, sprawled across Jason's chest, Jason's hand was already making lazy circles on his back.

"Good thing you woke up. Monte's already called once. We have about thirty minutes before we have to be in the van. I was gonna give you five more before I woke you."

Tommy rubbed at his eyes sleepily and then felt his face flush at the memory of the night before. "Oh fuck," he mumbled, burying his face in Jason's chest. "I never, you never, fuck, I suck."

Laughter rumbled through Jason's body, shaking Tommy. "Last night was about you, so it's fine. Remember the hail and farewell?"

"You mean where you came home so exhausted I almost had to get a wheel barrow to get you into bed?"

"I'm not that heavy."

Tommy propped his head up on his chin and looked up at Jason through his lashes. "Dude, you've got at least fifty pounds and about six inches on me. So yeah, to me, you are that heavy."

Jason pouted and looked away but Tommy saw the telltale glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "What about it?" he prodded.

"You never, I mean, I didn't, that night."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, a relationship is about give and take, that night you gave, last night I gave. It all works out, we aren't counting orgasms, besides you'd probably be ahead of me anyway as much as I blow you right before we fuck, most nights you get two."

"Hey, there's plenty of times you go off twice," Tommy retorted.

"Exactly. My point was, last night was about you, so stop worrying about it. Who knows, maybe tonight I'll get off twice."

"Maybe," Tommy grumbled.

Laughing, Jason kissed the top of his head. "Come on, Rockstar, we have a van to catch and I want to stay on Monte's good side, so get your ass out of bed and get dressed."

Tommy pushed off his chest and levered himself to the floor, flipping him the bird as he padded naked into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they were on the van, coffees in hand and Monte was staring at Tommy's neck.

"Um, Bro, you know you've got a mark there, right?"

Tommy's hand flew to his neck, pressed at it gently and despite his better judgment, warmth flooded his body and a silly grin lit his face up. "Um, yeah, I saw it in the mirror before we left."

"You gonna cover it up?"

"You think I should?"

"Only if you want to keep the two of you a secret. Are you done with that? Are you two coming out?"

Tommy glanced over at Jason, who reached over and squeezed his hand, holding it and not letting go.

"Well, we're not gonna advertise it, but I’m not gonna hide it anymore either. We aren't going to be kissing in public but I'm not avoiding him either."

"Okay. Just wanted to be sure. I checked Twitter. It's really not too bad. There's some speculation about you, some random tweets to Adam asking about Jason. But –"

"I know, once they see this hickey, it will spread like wildfire." Tommy paused and flicked another glance over at Jason, who squeezed his hand again reassuringly. "We're ready for that."

Monte nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. "Good. We're all behind you."

"Thanks."

Tommy settled back into his seat, resting his head on Jason's shoulder for the duration of the ride out to the airport.

Once there and checked in, he finally did check Twitter while Jason was off getting them something to eat. Monte had been right, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it was going to be. There were even a few people speculating that Adam had hired Jason because he'd been worried about Tommy's ankle. Tommy snorted with laughter at that one and couldn't wait to tell Jase when he got back with the food.

He put his phone away when he saw Jason appear with food and after the first few satisfying bites he spoke. "So um, there's speculation that Adam hired you as my personal physician because he's so worried about my ankle."

Jason almost choked on the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth and Tommy slapped him on the back simultaneously feeling bad and trying to stifle laughter. When Jason finally was able to breathe properly again, face red from coughing he glared at Tommy. "Warn me next time, yeah?"

"Sorry," Tommy said, instantly looking contrite.

Jason nudged him with his leg and kissed the side of his head. "So, now I'm your personal physician huh? Hired by Adam?" His eyes flicked up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I could totally be your personal physician. It's definitely a hands on job."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Thought that would amuse you."

Jason snickered. "It really does." He glanced up at the board. "Sucks that the plane is late, is Monte freaking out?"

"Nah, he never freaks out. Just rolls with it. He's sure we'll get there in plenty of time."

They finished their food, Jason disposed of the trash and sat back down next to Tommy, watching him play Angry Birds. Shortly after that, the plane started boarding. The flight to Cleveland was blessedly short.

It wasn't until they were walking down the jetway into the Cleveland airport that Tommy remembered the hickey on his neck and started to freak out. His heart started pounding, his breathing got faster, and he felt a cold sweat break out over his entire body. He could almost smell the fear rolling off him. Jason grabbed his wrist just before they hit the airport, spinning him around.

"You okay?"

Tommy nodded, swallowing hard and Jason pulled him into his chest. "Babe, you want to cover up that spot? You don't have to do this, you know. Fuck, I'm sorry I made it, I was just – you were – fuck, I'm sorry Tommy."

Tommy pushed back and glared up at Jason. "No, you don't get to be sorry. We shouldn't have to worry about getting carried away for any reason. And no, I'm not covering it up." He jutted out his chin stubbornly. "I'm wearing it proudly. Now come on, I have a show to get to."

He bent down to pick up his bag and Jason grabbed his arms, pulling him up and kissing him. Tommy pushed into the kiss, but let Jason dominate it until when Jason let go, his heart was pounding fast for a completely different reason. He smiled at Jason, his mind no longer on the mark on his neck, but on the boner he was popping in his jeans.  
Jason smirked, kissed the top of his head and pushed him through the doors to find Monte standing there waiting for them with a stern look on his face.

Jason looked at him sheepishly and Monte rolled his eyes and motioned for them to follow him. Soon they were lost in the hustle and bustle of getting their bags, hooking up with their hostess and getting into the van. As before, they were driven to the hotel to check in and had a bit of free time before Monte wanted to go do a soundcheck. Tommy lay on the bed while Jason grabbed a quick shower, saying he wanted to wash the plane germs off.

Shortly after they went out to grab a quick bite and barely managed to get back in time to meet up with Monte and Warren for sound check. They were laughing when they left the elevator to find Monte again waiting for them with a stern look on his face.

"Uh – oh," Tommy intoned. "Papa's mad."

Monte rolled his eyes. "Get in the van, you two."

Jason snorted but climbed into the back, followed by Tommy. They entered the venue through the back, Tommy didn't want to spend too much time out front until after they'd finished playing. He knew that as soon as he hit the stage the whispering and the rumors would start and spread like wildfire. He'd deal with the fallout afterward but for now he just wanted to concentrate on playing and give everyone a good show.

Jason made himself scarce once they got settled and Tommy started messing around with his instruments.

Tommy walked out onto the stage behind Monte and started hooking up his bass. He glanced over at Jason who winked at him and raised his glass. Tommy felt warmth rush through him and he would swear the spot on his neck was throbbing right along with his dick. He smiled at Jason and then went back to his bass, the smile lingering on his lips.

The setlist was practically the same. Jason snagged Tommy a second drink halfway through and set it up on the speaker for him. Tommy smiled but never took his eyes off Monte or his bass for fear he'd pop another damn boner. When the set finished, Monte stepped off the stage to start signing autographs. Tommy hopped down but stayed right by the stage, where he could easily cast surreptitious glances over at Jason.

His line was by far the longest, it wasn't surprising really. He didn't talk much, because he could already feel arousal thrumming right under his skin. He was also a bit nervous that one of them was going to ask about the hickey on his neck. He wasn't ashamed of it but he also didn't want to get into a long dissertation about it either. Tommy kept casting sidelong glances over at Jason, who was watching him with possessive amusement as he hugged woman after woman.

When the line finally ended Tommy made his way over to Jason and sat down at the table with him. Jason nudged his leg under the table and Tommy grinned up at him with tired looking eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." He ducked his head smiling, feeling heat creep up his cheeks. "Um, no?"

Laughter burst out of Jason. "Let's get you back to the hotel so you can get some 'rest.'"

Tommy watched as Jason went over to talk to Monte for a few minutes. He finished his drink just as Jason came back and stood right behind him. He tilted his head back, resting it on Jase's belly, looking up at him, his eyes dark pools of desire. Jason looked down at him, "Ready to go babe?" he asked, his look tender, his voice husky belying his barely concealed need.

"Yeah, more than."

"Come on. Told Monte we were getting a cab. He said no problem, he'd make sure we were up in the am for the flight, even though I told him getting up early wasn't an issue for me."

Tommy snorted. "Got that right, fucking early bird."

Jason laughed. "You love it. Come on."

Tommy stood up, sending Jason a heated glance as Jason grabbed his elbow possessively. Tommy flashed him another needy look and Jason brushed a kiss off the side of his head. "Let's go."

Tommy felt the eyes on them as they left, could almost feel the weight of people's stares and hear the whispering about his neck and Jason but he didn't care. All he wanted at this point was to get into the fucking cab and get back to the hotel room and get Jason's dick so far up his ass he could taste it.

Two hours later Tommy lay draped across Jason's chest, in a position that had quickly become a favorite afterglow one for both of them. Jason's hand was stroking through Tommy's hair and Tommy was resolutely thumbing through the texts on his phone. It had practically vibrated off the table when he'd turned it back on.

"How many?"

"Four from Sutan, two from Monte, three from Isaac, and one from Adam telling me to call him as soon as I get the text."

"You gonna call?"

Tommy chewed on his thumbnail, his stomach churning and full of rats.

"Call him." Jason nudged him softly.

"Gonna check the other texts first."

Quickly he thumbed through the other texts. One of Sutan's included a picture. He opened it up and his heart leapt up into his throat. It was of him and Jason, Jason had his elbow and had his head bent low by Tommy's. Tommy was smiling and there was no disguising the clear joy on his face or the absolute tenderness on Jason's face. It must have been taken right before or right after Jason kissed the side of his head. Sutan indicated that the caption had read – "TJR's new BF?"

He smiled though, showed the picture to Jason. Heard Jason's breath catch and started chewing on his bottom lip. "Um, is this gonna be a problem?"

Jason wrapped his hand around Tommy's hand and tilted the phone so he could get a better look and then he plucked it out of Tommy's hand and set it aside. He cupped Tommy's face in his hands. "Only if it's a problem for you. Is it?"

Tommy shook his head vigorously. "No, I just, I had no idea we looked like that. I mean, it's so obvious, yanno?"

Jason nodded, rubbing his thumb lightly over Tommy's lips. "I’m always obvious when I'm with you, I can't help it, I guess."

Tommy smiled, turning his head to kiss Jason's palm. "I should probably call Adam, I'm sure he's seen that pic."

Jason slid his hand around to the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him close and kissing his forehead and then let him go, handing him his phone back. Tommy stared at his phone for a second and then hit Adam's speed dial.

"Hey."

"Tommy. You okay? I saw the pictures, it's all over Twitter and the Internet, you haven't seen your feed, have you?"

Tommy bit his lip holding back a laugh at Adam's verbal diarrhea. "Yes, I'm fine. I've heard and seen at least one of the pics. Sutan sent it to me and no, I haven't looked at my Twitter feed. Should I?"

"No. NO. I mean, it's mostly the same crap we always get. People telling me I broke your heart and drove you into the arms of another man. People hating on Sauli for driving a wedge between us. Your feed it's just as bad. People saying you're broken-hearted and are just looking for comfort with someone else. There's a few calling Jason a homewrecker and saying he and Sauli should just leave us alone. There's even some that are tweeting your friend Jon asking him about you. I'm sorry Tommy, I feel like this is my fault."

"Fuck that shit Adam, you know damn well it's not your fault."

"I know, still feel bad, though."

Tommy brought his thumb up to his mouth and started chewing on the nail again. Jason cleared his throat and Tommy looked up at him guiltily but didn't stop chewing.

"Tommy, there's a few…" Adam paused as if he wasn't sure he should continue.

"What, Adam?"

"Just, promise me you won't look at our feeds for at least a day? Please? Some of it's really ugly and I don't want you seeing that kind of stuff. It's bad enough that I see it. Please?"

Tommy sighed. "Okay, I promise," he said softly.

"Good."

Tommy could hear the relief in Adam's voice and almost see the smile that had most likely settled on his face.

"You two look really good together. Sutan sent me the same pic. It's all over Twitter."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look happy. Are you? Happy, I mean?"

Tommy glanced over at Jason who was focused on the tv and flipping through the pay movies. His lips curved up into a smile as he dropped his hand and started picking at a loose thread in the bedspread. "Yeah, I really am. I just – I can't even really describe it."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm really happy for you. But if he breaks your heart, I may have to kill him, or maybe I have people that can do that now, but yeah, there will be blood."

A snort of laughter burst out of Tommy and Adam joined him.

"You sound like your time away from LA was good for you."

"It was. I wanna tell you all about it when you get back. But it gave me a lot of time to think and I wrote some stuff and it was just good to be on my own for a while. Oh and I was serious about the four of us getting together, maybe dinner and a movie or something. Or hey wait, I'm thinking about doing a BBQ on the Fourth, you guys will come to that, right?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll definitely be there."

"Cool, so if we don't hook up before, I'll definitely see you on the Fourth. But, Tommy Joe, please call when you get back in town, I still wanna go out just the two of us, lunch someplace. I'll even do Mexican if you want."

The heat rose in Tommy's cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. It was always nice to have Adam's undivided attention. "Yeah, okay. I'll call you."

"Remember what I said, you promised you wouldn't check your feed for at least a day."

Tommy laughed. "I remember. No checking my feed until after I get in tomorrow. I promise."

"Good. Call me if you need anything, okay? "

"Hey, wait, are they, um, is there, um shit, are you getting any backlash?"

Adam was silent for a moment or two. "Um, yeah, there've been a few tweets saying I turned you gay, but we were expecting those. I'm not worried about it and Lane has a plan if this starts to go viral or some shit. Don't worry about it. Get some rest, have a safe flight home tomorrow, and we'll talk when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good. Night, Tommy baby."

"Night, Adam."

He thumbed his phone off and set it on the bedside table. He scooted up and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist,  
resting his cheek against Jason's back. "You pick out a movie?"

Jason tossed the remote to the side. "Nah, I was just trying to give you at least a little bit of privacy. So we're all over the Internet, huh?"

"Yeah. There's more pics from tonight but that one I showed you seems to be the favorite. It's the one being tweeted around the most. Good thing it's a good pic of the both of us."

Tommy went quiet, just listening to Jason breathe, closing his eyes, inhaling his scent, and enjoying being close. Jason's hands covered his and their fingers laced together. Jason brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed Tommy's knuckles. He twisted in Tommy's arms and let go of his hands to cup his face. He stared into Tommy's eyes for a brief moment and the look of possession and need made Tommy shiver until suddenly Jason was kissing him and pressing him back down on the bed.

Tommy gave as good as he got, digging his nails into Jason's shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist and digging his heels into his ass. He bit at Jason's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, nibbling it with his teeth. Jason sucked at his neck more, darkening the mark already there before switching to the other side and starting on a matching one.

His cock hardened as he felt the pull on his skin, the dull pain of the blood rising to the surface. He snuck a hand in between them, feeling Jason's erection rubbing against his own. Tommy wrapped his hand around both of them, hissing at the heat radiating off of Jason's dick onto his own. It was bit rough, no lube, but Tommy bit his lip because the friction was kinda perfect. Jason grunted against him, biting into his shoulder until Tommy was sure he was gonna draw blood.

"Mine," Jason growled, licking a stripe up Tommy's neck before claiming his mouth again.

The thrusts of their tongues matched the speed of Tommy's hand and soon Tommy felt warmth spill over his hand as Jason shuddered through his orgasm, kissing him sloppily.

"Mine," Jason whispered, lightly tonguing Tommy's ear, sucking the pierced lobe into his mouth.

And that was all it took to push Tommy over the edge as well. They lay there panting in each other's arms, until Jason stood up shakily and headed into the bathroom to clean up, coming out moments later and handing Tommy a wet cloth.

Tommy tossed it on the floor when he was done and Jason slid back into bed beside him, gathering him in his arms and holding him close. Tommy rested his head on Jason's chest, kissing it softly.

"So um, what brought on the whole possessive caveman thing?"

His head moved a bit as Jason shrugged and tightened his arms.

"Was it Adam?"

The way Jason stiffened underneath him gave him his answer. He bit his lip and traced circles on Jason's chest with his finger. "I thought you were okay with Adam," he asked quietly.

Jason shifted out from underneath him, rolling them so they were face to face. He pushed Tommy's chin up gently with his finger, making him meet his eyes. "I AM okay with Adam. But like I've said before, I am human, you do have chemistry together and you're really close. I can't help but feel jealous sometimes and, I don't know, wannastakemyclaimonyouorsomething," his last words rushed out.

Tommy dropped his head onto Jason's chest, shaking with laughter.

"Hey," Jason retorted.

"Sorry, it's just –" He raised his head up and looked Jason in the eyes. "Who am I in bed with?"

"Me."

"Who did I bring all the way to the Midwest and parade around in front of a bunch of fans, with a hickey on my neck no less?"

"Me."

"Exactly. I know you're going to worry and that this will probably creep up again. Fuck, you should talk to Sauli, apparently it creeps up with them, too." He pushed himself up a little bit and grabbed Jason's chin with his hand.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me until you don't want me anymore, got it? And I'll reassure you every damn day if I have to."

Jason's face flushed red and Tommy laughed again.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, now I'm the one acting like a fucking teenage girl. I'm glad you have a friend like him. Everyone should have a friend like him. I don't ever want you to think I want you to give him up or change things between you. I just, you're right, I need reassurance once in a while."

Jason closed his eyes and Tommy reached up and stroked a finger softly down the side of his face. "Every day, Doc, I'll reassure you every day."

He leaned down and kissed Jason softly on the lips, licking lightly at the seam until Jason opened up underneath him. He thrust his tongue in, owning Jason's mouth, licking into it until Jason was breathless before pulling away. He looked down at him, his eyes twinkling. "Reassured now?"

Jason nodded slowly, his eyes slightly glazed over with passion. Tommy smiled smugly before laying his head back down on Jason's chest and snuggling into his embrace. "Good."

A chuckle rumbled through Jason's chest, he kissed the top of Tommy's head and they settled in finally to get some rest.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Nineteen

"Hey, Vayvee. Why didn't you tell me your man was a vampire?"

"What the fuck dude?"

"The big ass hickey on your neck."

Tommy's hand flew to his neck and he rubbed a finger gently over the still tender spot. "How'd you know about that?"

A tsking sound came through the phone. "Baby, it's all over the damn Internet. They even got the red lines around it."

Tommy's heart thudded painfully in his chest, his mouth suddenly as dry as the desert. He'd known they would see it, no way they could miss it, but this, this was a bit much. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Hold on, sweetie. Lemme call you right back."

The line went dead and Tommy stared at it until it beeped with a pic message from Sutan. He clicked it open and there in all its glory was the love bite Jason had left on his neck after the Chicago show. And Sutan was right, there was even a bright red circle around it with the caption _Someone left their mark on the pretty kitty._

"Fuck," he whispered.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Did you get it?"

"Fuck," he moaned into the phone.

"Oh, Tommy," Sutan crooned. "It's gonna be all right. Adam'll do something crazy, like go to a stripper bar or something and they'll latch onto something else."

"What are they saying?"

"Same shit as always. That some groupie hooked up with you after the show and left her mark, that Adam made sure to leave his mark on you before you left – which by the way was impossible since he hadn't even gotten back yet, AND some of them are pretty close to the mark – pun totally intended baby, that your doctor friend is more than a friend."

"Are there a lot of them saying that? Are there any really bad pics of the two of us?"

"Some and no. All the pics I've seen are completely innocent and totally adorable. Boy, why   
didn't you tell me he's besotted with you?"

Tommy laughed. "Besotted? What the actual fuck?"

"Tommy, you can see it in his eyes, yours too for that matter. A blind fool could see that you two are completely over the moon about each other. But the pics are fine, why are you worried?"

"Nah, I mean, yeah, for him though, not because. Fuck. I need to call him. Can I call you back?

"Sure thing, baby. Love you."

The line went dead again and Tommy immediately called Jason.

"Hey, babe, I'm at work so I've only got a sec, what's up?"

"There's a picture online of the hickey you left on my neck. With red circles around it and everything. People are speculating."

"Okay."

"I'm just, I'm worried okay. Are you gonna get in trouble over this?"

"Are there any pictures of us kissing?"

"Sutan says no, he said all the pictures are innocent."

"Then we're fine. People can speculate all they want but if there's no proof I have nothing to worry about. Plus, no offense, but I highly doubt any of my Army buddies are Adam Lambert fans, let alone Tommy Joe Ratliff fans, well other than the couple I've told."

Tommy heaved a sigh of relief and his heart started to return to a normal rhythm. "Good, good. I'm glad. Okay."

"Baby? You were really worried about this, weren't you?"

Tommy felt his face heat up. "Yeah, and this is probably way more conversation than we should have now while you're at work. So maybe at dinner, tonight?"

"You got it. Don't worry about me, okay? I can handle my Army stuff. Chinese takeout okay? I'll pick it up on my way home from work, sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah, it sounds really good. Okay." Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

"And don't ruffle your hair, it makes me hot."

"How the fuck do you do that?" Tommy snorted.

Laughter floated through the phone. "Because I know you, Tommy Joe. Now are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Panic over."

"Good. I need to get back to work. I'll see you tonight. Bye, Rockstar."

"Bye, Doc."

He thumbed off the phone and dialed Sutan back. "Can we meet for lunch?"

**~*~*~**

"So wanna tell me what's on your mind, TJ?"

His fingers running up and down his water glass, Tommy bit his lip. "I told Adam."

"How'd he take it?"

Tommy shrugged. "Okay I guess. I could tell he was upset, but he didn't really say he was, I mean he did, but not really, you know how he is."

Sutan rolled his eyes. "Don't we all. Go on."

"Said he needed time to wrap his head around it. I think he cancelled his trip to Finland because of that. I mean I hope not, but yeah, I think he did."

"Oh, honey, you can't worry about him and his life. He's gonna have to deal with this on his own. Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I know, I just feel bad that I hurt him, you know? I mean, he's one of my best friends and I just – and then there's Jason, who's like this, I don't even know, this big fucking military hero and he's in love with me? I'm a nobody. I play in a backup band for someone."

Sutan leaned forward, an angry expression on his face. "Now you listen here, Tommy Joe. Fuck, when are you going to start listening to all of us? You are NOT a nobody and you damn well know you are not just 'in a backup band' for someone. Adam loves you, or he wouldn't have needed time to 'wrap his head' around this. So don't you even start on this bullshit. And as for Jason, you have looked at the pictures, right?"

Tommy blushed.

"Yeah, you can see it can't you? The way he looks at you? It's like you hung the fucking moon. He is head over fucking heels for you. If we all were half that lucky the world would be a better place. Now what did he say when you called him?"

"I told him about the picture with the red circle and he laughed. Told me not to worry, that as long as there weren't pictures of us kissing then it was all just speculation. Plus, he's pretty sure that nobody in his chain of command is an Adam Lambert fan."

A snort came from Sutan. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Tommy laughed. "He said a few people know, people he trusts, but other than that, he's not worried. Told me to stop worrying."

"So, you gonna do what he says?"

Tommy sighed. "I'm gonna try. Just like he's gonna try to not get nervous every time I'm with Adam."

A sly grin spread across Sutan's face. "Boy gets jealous, does he?"

"Why do you think I ended up with matching marks on my neck? Fucking caveman, staking his claim."

"That bother you?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment. "Nah, I actually kind of like it, makes it obvious how much he cares, you know? Plus, he's said numerous times he's okay with Adam and he wants us to be friends, he just needs reassurance once in a while. So I guess we're even. I reassure him about Adam, he reassures me about the Army. It's still fairly new between us, two, two and a half months maybe? So we're bound to have hang-ups about stuff. So hey, if being all up in Adam's grill gets him all possessive and hot and leads to –" Tommy's voice trailed off.

"Well don't stop there, did it lead to hot possessive sex where he fucked you into the mattress?"

Tommy flipped him the bird. "I don't kiss and tell," he grumbled, taking a gulp of his water.

"Bitch. I'll just have to imagine it then."

They caught up on other things over the rest of lunch and when it was finished and they were standing by their cars, Sutan wrapped Tommy up in his long arms and hugged him close. "I'm happy for you, sweetie. He's good for you. I haven't seen you this happy since before tour ended. If he puts that smile on your face, then I'm completely in support of him. Don't you worry about Adam, he'll get over it, you all will be right back to normal in no time. In fact, I bet as soon as Sauli gets back and he's not sulking about being lonely things will be even better. Don't be a stranger, okay? Call me, call Raja, whatever, let's do lunch again next week okay? Or better yet, dinner with you and your man."

Tommy squeezed him, smiled when Sutan kissed the top of his head. "You got it. I'll get Jase's schedule and give you a call about dinner. Thanks for meeting me for lunch."

"Anytime, baby, anytime. Okay, I gotta run. I need some material for a new outfit for Raja."

Tommy pressed a kiss to his cheek and got into his car, waving at Sutan as he drove off.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Twenty

The next two weeks flew by in a flurry of activity punctuated by a few events that would probably forever be etched in Tommy's mind. The first was a phone call he got from his friend Jon. He'd kind of been expecting it, had actually been waiting to see it online first, in the end he was glad Jon called him instead.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Jon, what's up?"

He could hear the awkward silence coming through the phone at him. "Jon?"

"Um, you know I'm on Twitter now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Your picture's been all over the place, along with some pretty ugly accusations about Adam. Thought I should let you know I may have tweeted some things."

Tommy snorted. Jon was always letting his mouth run before thinking. "Whadja tweet?"

"Um I might have tweeted that Adam's magical dick didn't turn you gay because I got there first. Only not in those exact words," he rushed on at the end.

Tommy's hand itched to thumb up his Twitter app but it would have to wait until he finished talking to Jon.

"I'm sorry man, I know sometimes I talk before I think, but I just, it just pissed me off seeing what they were saying and knowing that if I was getting that shit tweeted to me that you must be getting it like a thousand times worse. So I kinda lost it and went off on a few of the uglier ones."

"It's okay, man, don't worry about it. I'm kind of surprised they hadn't gotten to you before now. Lane, Adam's PA, said she was handling it, I'm sure she'll handle this as well. Who knows, you might have even helped."

"Thanks, man, I'm really sorry for running my mouth off like that but you know me, never one to stand by and see my friends get attacked. You doing okay? How's the new boyfriend? He treating you right?"

Tommy laughed. "The new boyfriend is fine, and yes, he treats me just fine. Thanks again, man, I appreciate it – both for sticking up for me and Adam and for the heads up."

"Anytime. We should get together soon, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll look at my schedule and give you a call."

"Cool, later, Ratliff."

"Later."

He immediately got on twitter and pulled up Jon's account and his mouth gaped at the rant Jon went on. But then he smiled because it was just like Jon to jump to his defense and in the process he ended up defending Adam as well.

"What are you smiling about?"

"My friend Jon, I told you about him, anyway, he kinda let loose on Twitter earlier, I was just sitting here checking out his tweets."

Jason bent down so he could read the screen and started laughing. "Adam Fucking Lambert's magical dick? Oh man, people really call it that?"

Tommy's joined his laughter, gasping out, "Yeah, they really do." And suddenly the whole thing was just so fucking funny that Tommy was laughing so hard he lay back against the couch, holding his belly until tears were streaming down his face.

When he finally calmed down, Jason patted him on the leg. "You've got some really amazing friends, you know that?"

"Yeah, I really do." Tommy looked up at him through the fringe of his hair, blowing it off his face making Jason laugh and run a hand through it until he was cupping the back of his neck and pulling Tommy in for a kiss.

He slid his tongue nice and easy over Tommy's lips and Tommy let him right in, their tongues gliding over each other until Jason pulled back. "You're really lucky to have such good friends."

A grin split Tommy's face. "Yeah, I'm really lucky to have such a kickass boyfriend."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on, let's get some dinner."

The second thing that stuck in Tommy's mind came about a week later when Adam called to officially invite them over to his place for the Fourth of July celebration he was having.

"So, hey, sorry I haven't called earlier, I mean I know we've exchanged texts and stuff. I'm really sorry we haven't managed to hook up for lunch yet. My schedule has just been so jam packed with meetings and studio time, I've barely had time to call my mom. We will get   
together, I promise."

Tommy interrupted, laughing before Adam can cram more into his hello. "Adam, you've only been back for a week. I do understand how busy your schedule is."

"I know, I just - I really wanted us to get together, just the two of us before my party. Which by the way is part of the reason I'm calling you, to officially invite you to that BBQ we talked about for the Fourth? Both you and Jason. Anyway, I just – fuck, Tommy, I miss you. I miss doing things with you. It's just all gotten so complicated, you know?"

"I know," Tommy replied quietly.

"I mean there's Sauli now, I've been spending so much time writing and in the studio, and it just feels like the fans have gotten even more intrusive you know? So will you come to my BBQ? The two of you, I mean?"

"Of course we will, idiot, why wouldn't we?"

Tommy could almost see Adam shrugging and his face coloring under his freckles.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Um, I made Lane give me my schedule for the next two weeks, can we maybe pick a day to go to lunch now?"

The hopeful tone in his voice made Tommy's heart clench in his chest. "Adam, look, we're okay. We don't need to go out to lunch to make things be okay between us, do we?"

"No," Adam whispered.

Tommy chewed his lips. "But you want to, so we'll go. What day do you want to go?"

He heard some rustling.

"How about Thursday the seventh? I've got about three hours of free time in there from eleven in the morning until two in the afternoon. How about the one Mexican place you like?"

Tommy grinned. "If that's what you want, that's fine," he said, shaking his head at Adam offering him Mexican.

"I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I know and I am. Adam, you're my best friend and I love you. I will always love you, okay?"

"Okay."

"I've told you numerous times you're gonna have to make me leave you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." A soft laugh filtered through the line before it went quiet. "Does Jason make you happy?" Adam asked softly.

Tommy's lips automatically curled up into a smile as he looked across the room where Jason was reading one of his medical journals. "Yeah, he does."

"Good, all that matters to me is that you're happy."

"I am, I really am and I can't wait to tell you all about it," Tommy said.

"I can't wait to hear all about it and I can't wait to finally meet him on the Fourth."

"Hey, can we bring anything?"

"Nope, I've got it handled, open bar and everything."

"Sounds like it's gonna be rad."

"Yeah, so six until whenever."

"We'll be there."

"Good. And lunch on the seventh."

"Lunch on the seventh."

"Good, that's good. Um, I'm really looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too."

"Okay. Okay, um, I think that's it then. So um, I'll call you, okay?"

"Anytime, you know that."

"Yeah, thanks." Adam paused for a moment and for a brief second Tommy thought he was going to say more. But in the end he didn't.

"Bye, Tommy."

"Bye, Adam."

Tommy disconnected the call and laid his phone on the table beside the couch. He looked over at Jason who'd set his journal down and was looking back at him, a worried expression on his face.

"You two okay?"

"Yup, more than. He's having a BBQ on the Fourth and we're invited, hope that's okay. And he finally set a date for lunch for the two of us."

"That's good," Jason replied, returning his gaze to the medical journal he'd been reading.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. "That's good?"

Jason looked back up at him, struggling to look nonchalant and failing miserably. "Um, isn't it?"

Tommy shook his head and stood up, walking over to Jason and standing beside the chair looking down at him. "You're worried."

"No I'm not."

Tommy pulled the journal out of his hands and carefully laid it on the floor, face down and open to where Jason had been reading it. "Yes, you are."

Jason folded his arms stubbornly. "Am not. Told me I had nothing to worry about, so I'm not."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy slid easily into the chair, straddling Jason's hips, his hands resting on the back on either side of Jason's head. "Are too, but you won't be for long," he said quietly.

"I won't?" Jason asked, looking up at him.

"Nope." Tommy shook his head before dipping in and slowly pressing their lips together.

He sucked on Jason's lower lip, tugging it in between his teeth, licking at the seam of his lips until a moan slipped out and Tommy slid his tongue inside. He settled down into Jason's lap, tilting his hips forward, lightly brushing their groins together, before cupping the back of Jason's head with both hands.

He thrust his tongue in and out slow and sweet, rolling his hips back and forth, grinning against Jason's mouth as he felt his erection rub against his own. "Fuck yeah," he mumbled, dotting kisses along Jason's jawline until he reached that spot just below his ear. He bit it gently and then sucked it, tonguing it just enough to tingle but not enough to mark.

He dropped his hands to Jason's waist and started tugging at his shirt. "Off," he ordered and then leaned back watching as Jason did what he said.

As soon as his shirt cleared his torso, Tommy collapsed back down against him, tonguing one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth until Jason's hand was in his hair tugging him off and pulling him up for another kiss. The kiss turned frantic, Jason thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth and his hand fisting in his hair, angling Tommy's head just so.

Tommy rolled his hips faster, seeking out the right amount of friction until Jason's hand on his hip tightened and his fingers dug into his side.

"Stop," he pleaded. "Gonna come."

Immediately, Tommy stilled, pulling back. "Well, we can't have that. Please tell me there's lube and some condoms someplace in this room."

Jason nodded dumbly, staring up at Tommy as he slid off his lap and started stripping, pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor as he started skimming his jeans off over his hips.

"Jason, condom?"

Jason pointed to the bathroom just off the kitchen and Tommy sprinted over, dragging the drawers open until he found what he wanted. He almost tripped into the chair in his haste to get back to Jason. Breathlessly, he slid back into Jason's lap, rubbing their naked cocks together, wrapping a hand around them and fisting them, making Jason roll his head back and moan.

He crushed their mouths together, swallowing Jason's moan until it turned into a growl and Jason was tugging at his hair again and thrusting up into his fist. "Lube," he rasped out, holding out his hand.

Tommy slapped the tube into his hand and slid his hand down Jason's chest, pinching one nipple and then the other before hissing out a breath as the first lubed finger breached his hole. "Fuck yeah," he groaned, thrusting back onto Jason's hands. "Faster," he ordered, rolling his hips, fucking himself on Jason's finger until there were three rapidly pumping in and out of him and he called out "enough!"

With shaking hands, he ripped open the condom and slid it over Jason's cock. "In me, now," he huffed out a breath, blowing his hair off his forehead, feeling the sweat start to roll down his back.

He gripped Jason's shoulders as he started to lower himself onto his cock, his blunt nails digging into the skin for fear of sliding off Jason's own sweat-slicked skin. When he finally felt Jason bottom out he slumped forward, resting his head on Jason's shoulder, listening to his rapid breathing and feeling his heart racing under his skin. He stayed like that, adjusting for several long moments before pulling back and cupping Jason's cheek with his hand.

"You. I love you. You're the one that does this to me. You're the one that makes me want, that makes me need, that makes me desperate. Only you. Now fucking move before I explode."

Jason's eyes went dark and his hands gripped Tommy's hips. His feet planted on the floor, he held Tommy's gaze as he fucked up into him, thrusting his cock in and out of Tommy, shifting his hips until he found the right angle that made Tommy cry out in pleasure.

"There it is," he murmured softly. "Right there."

Tommy moved with him, pressing their foreheads together, watching as sweat dripped off his face down onto Jason's and a mingled drop rolling down Jason's cheek. He bent over and licked it, the salty flavor making him want more. His mouth found Jason's and soon his tongue was matching the rhythm of Jason's dick.

Jason hit his prostate again and he broke the kiss, letting out a strangled cry. He buried his face in Jason's neck as his orgasm washed over him, taking him by surprise. "I love you," he mumbled, letting himself get lost in the sensations.

His ass clenched around Jason's cock as his body trembled with pleasure. The grip Jason had on his hips tightened and Tommy knew he wasn't far behind. He rode the wave and when it finally started to ebb, Jason thrust up forcefully two more times before Tommy felt his cock spasm inside him and knew his lover was coming too.

Tommy slumped forward, trying to catch his breath and biting his lip as Jason continued to thrust into him through his own orgasm. He could feel the quiver in Jason's thighs underneath him and he smiled, mouthing a kiss into Jason's shoulder just as Jason's arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

"I love you, too," Jason whispered, kissing the side of his head.

**~*~*~**

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an Adam/Sauli fic, this is not it. This fic is a canon timeline AU that focuses mainly on Tommy/OMC with mentions of Adam/Sauli, and an appearance toward the end of the fic.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Twenty One

 

The most important thing that would be etched in Tommy's mind forever was the night of the BBQ. Things were going fine until they started dressing and then nothing Jason put on made him happy. He must have tried on at least five outfits before staring at the mirror in fury and glaring at Tommy. "I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm not going. I don't dress like any of those people. I dress boring. I'm not flashy, I don't wear makeup, I don't even have any shiny clothes. Besides why would a bunch of musicians and –"

"Shh," Tommy warned, pressing a finger to his lips.

"But-" Jason protested against Tommy's hand.

"But nothing. You're really not worried about how you look. I've seen you go to the hospital in a t-shirt and a pair of workout shorts. I've seen you field a call from a Colonel in nothing but your birthday suit, and I've seen you in your Mess Dress uniform and helped you out of it as well. So this is definitely not about how you look or what you're wearing. Wanna tell me what it's really about?"

Jason's shoulders slumped. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Adam," he whispered. "It's about Adam Fucking Lambert. How the fuck am I supposed to compete with him? We're gonna be at his place and he's already like a freaking sex god or something and I can just imagine him there holding court and everyone flocking around him because he's so fucking amazing and then there's me, the nobody doctor standing in the corner and people wondering why the fuck I'm even there."

Tommy stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. "You'll be there because you're an amazing doctor, the bravest man I know and my boyfriend that I'm hopelessly in love with."

He grabbed Jason's hands and twined their fingers together, pulling him forward.

"What?"

"Come on." Tommy smiled at him. "Follow me."

He tugged at Jason's hand until he followed him back out into the bedroom. He pushed him until he sat down on the bed. Tommy cupped his face between his hands and kissed him on the forehead. "You are being ridiculous – " he held his finger against Jason's lips again stopping whatever he was going to say. "Uh uh, I'm not finished. I let you rant, now you're going to let me rave."

He tapped Jason's arms. "Up."

Jason scowled at him but raised his arms above his head and Tommy gently lifted his t-shirt up and off. "Now, back," Tommy said, lightly pushing him back down onto the bed.

He stood up and stripped off his own t-shirt and briefs and climbed over Jason until he was straddling him on the bed.

"I love you. I love everything about you."

Softly he pressed his lips to the side of Jason's head. "I love your head, or rather, your military buzz cut because I love the fuzzy feeling of it underneath my hands."

He kissed each of Jason's eyelids. "I love your eyes because they see parts of me that nobody else does."

Tommy kissed the tip of Jason's nose. "I love your nose because you never stick it where it doesn't belong."

Jason laughed at that, a rumbling sound that Tommy felt roll underneath him. He leaned down and captured Jason's lips with his own. "I love your lips because, well…" He laughed. "There's a lot of reasons I love your lips. Too many to say really, but I love how they feel against mine."

He trailed his fingers down Jason's biceps, felt him flexing involuntarily under the light touch. "I love your arms because…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again and kissing one of Jason's arms. "Fuck, it's hot that you can lift me up and carry me around."

Tommy traced the veins on the back of Jason's hand before lifting it up and pressing a kiss to each finger and nuzzling his face into his palm. "I love your hands. They're strong, and I can't help but think of how many lives you've saved with them."

He slid off Jason to the side and rubbed a hand up and down his thigh, twirling his fingers through the hairs. "I love your legs, the little curly brown hairs that cover them, the fact that your knees are ticklish, and…" He paused, looking up at Jason, mischief making his eyes twinkle. He leaned down and gave Jason's big toe a pinch. "I even love your freakishly long feet."

He slid his leg back over Jason's legs, settling low on his thighs, right above his knees. He bent over until he could feel the heat from Jason's erection radiating against his cheek. Tommy rubbed his cheek up and down the length of it, pausing briefly to kiss the tip. "I love this. It's long and thick, and fuck, it feels amazing inside me – I love the taste of it when it's in my mouth and that feeling of complete fullness when you're inside me balls deep and thrusting with wild abandon – fuck that's got to be the most rad thing in the world."

Tommy slid his hands up Jason's chest, trailing kisses behind them until he sat up with his hand resting right over Jason's heart.

"But what I love most about you is right here. You wear it on your sleeve for all the world to see and for all the world to hurt and, despite that, you've given it to me freely and it overwhelms me at times that it's all mine, to break, to protect, to keep safe, to love. And I do love you Jason, and I want you to remember all of this when Adam Fucking Lambert is holding court. I love him, he's my best friend, but I gave you my heart, just like you gave me yours. So you better fucking take care of it."

He stretched up and crushed their mouths together, ignoring the swell of emotion that was almost clogging his throat. Jason's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Tommy thrust his tongue into his mouth, possessing it, owning it until Jason had to pull back breathlessly. Tommy only moved down to suck up a mark on his collarbone. "Mine," he growled, biting the area and then soothing it with his tongue.

A matching mark soon appeared on the other side before Tommy moved on to his nipples, sucking up marks beside them and tonguing them until Jason was arching up into him, one hand fisted in Tommy's hair. Tommy just ignored it and sucked a trail down his belly before taking Jason's erection into his mouth and sucking it down right to the base. He grinned around it when he felt Jason's hand tighten in his hair. He licked back up to the top, his tongue playing along the vein, licking around the ridge at the top, and probing into the slit, tasting the salty, bitter liquid just starting to appear.

Tommy wrapped his hand around the base and started sucking in earnest, only pressing down lightly on Jason's hip with his free hand, just enough to remind him not to thrust too hard, even though he never did. He closed his eyes and let himself just savor the taste and smell of Jason. It was heady and intoxicating and when he felt Jason's thrusts start to become erratic he pulled off and Jason groaned with disappointment.

"You're pulling off cause you're fucking me now," Jason warned.

Tommy laughed and patted his hip. "Hand me the lube and get on your knees."

Jason reached into his bedside table and thrust the tube of lube and condom back at Tommy before scrabbling around to his knees and stretching forward down onto his elbows.

"Fuck, you're hot," Tommy breathed out, smoothing a hand over Jason's ass.

He bent down and bit gently at the swell of Jason's right cheek, sucking up the skin, tonguing it, marking it. "And you’re all mine," he said, licking over the mark.

"Tommy, please, stop with the damn teasing already."

A playful laugh spilled out of Tommy as he smacked Jason's hip. "Hey, you're loving every second of this so stop complaining."

Jason sank down again, spreading his legs a little further, "Not complaining, wanting."

Tommy quickly lubed up his fingers, spreading Jason's cheeks and pressing one against his entrance. "Don't worry, Doc, I gotcha."

He closed his eyes as he slid his finger in, the tight heat surrounding it making his cock ache with the need to replace it. A second finger soon joined the first as Jason started to move back against him.

"Now, Tommy, it's enough," Jason panted out.

Tommy bent down and kissed the small of Jason's back, adding a third finger. "Would you just let me top already?" He laughed.

Again, Jason sank back down onto his elbows as Tommy pulled out. Hurriedly, he ripped open the condom and rolled it on, lubing it up and poising himself at Jason's entrance. "I love you," he said softly before pushing in all the way to the base.

"YES!" Jason cried out, pushing up to his hands and starting to meet Tommy thrust for thrust.

Tommy dug his hands into Jason's hips, rolling his hips, trying to find just the right angle as he thrust in and out of him. Jason slid back down to his elbows and Tommy hit it, feeling Jason shudder underneath him. "That's it," he breathed out.

He reached around and wrapped a fist around Jason's cock, loving the feel of it sliding in and out of his hand just as his own slid in and out of Jason's body. He could feel his orgasm starting, just a tingle at the base of his spine, so he tugged harder on Jason's cock, wanting him to go first.

"Come for me, Doc, and I'll fuck you right through it."

Jason's movements lost their rhythm and Tommy watched as his fists twisted the sheets as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He swiped his thumb over the top of Jason's cock, pressing into the hole and suddenly felt warm spurts of liquid over his hand. He threw his head back as Jason's ass clenched around him, milking him and pushing him closer to his own orgasm, but it wasn't until Jason's arms slid down even further and his dick stopped pulsing in Tommy's hand that Tommy finally let himself go.

He gripped Jason's hips, digging his blunt nails in, marking him with little half circles and thrust wildly into his ass, a scream ripping from his throat as his orgasm rolled over him. His cock pulsed and he could feel the come filling the condom, pleasure making stars float in front of his eyes and his breath come out in harsh pants. He collapsed down onto Jason and Jason slid them down to the bed until Tommy was sprawled across his back.

They lay there panting, until Tommy turned his face to the side and kissed Jason's sweaty shoulder blade. "Mine, and I love every part of you."

He laid his head back down and listened to Jason's breathing slowly return to normal. He frowned when he felt his cock start to slide out of him and reached down to pull the condom off. Tommy got off the bed and tossed it out, turning back toward Jason who had shifted to his side and was looking at him with a dopey grin on his face.

Tommy smiled. "Mission accomplished. Now, get your ass out of that bed and into the shower or we'll never hear the end of it for being late."

He stuck his hand out and Jason took it, pulling himself off the bed. But instead of following Tommy into the bathroom he pulled him in close instead, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Rockstar, now clean me up, dress me, and take me to this BBQ of yours so I can finally meet this Adam guy you've been telling me so much about."

Tommy laughed, the sound muffled a bit by Jason's chest. "Fucker," he muttered pulling back and dragging Jason into the bathroom, their laughter echoing off of the tiles right before the sound of running water started to filter out into the bedroom.

  
**~*~*~**   


 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that pivotal moment when something happens and you meet someone you never expected to meet and somehow they manage to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ THIS FIC AND LEFT AWESOME FEEDBACK <33333
> 
> Also a special thank you to Moodwriter for reading over this chapter and helping me get Sauli's dialogue correct!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

I have several people to thank for this. I had several cheerleaders on this fic - specifically [](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**florida_minxie**](http://florida-minxie.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wynkat**](http://wynkat.dreamwidth.org/) without their help this story would never have seen the light of day - they gave me much encouragement and promised me that Jase really is loveable. Thank you also to [](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/profile)[**montmorency**](http://montmorency.livejournal.com/) for creating Shane and encouraging me to create my own OMC.

I also need to thank [](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**moodwriter**](http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/) for looking over the parts with Sauli and assuring me that he sounds like a Finn and helping me give him a voice - a REAL voice.

And finally, alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vlredreign**](http://vlredreign.dreamwidth.org/) have both stepped up to the plate and done a beta on this one. So thank you to both of them :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

It's That Pivotal Moment

 ****  


Chapter Twenty-Two

 

Jason squeezed his hand tightly as Tommy raised his free one to ring the doorbell. They'd already been buzzed through the gate and Tommy could already hear the crowd in the backyard. He shifted the bag on his shoulder a bit and then hit the doorbell, smiling up at Jason encouragingly.

His face lit up when he saw who answered the door.

"Tommy!" Leila cried out, enveloping him in a hug. "So glad you came. And is this Jason?"

She pulled back and stuck her hand out. "Hi, Jason, I'm Leila, Adam's mom."

Jason stuck his hand out and grasped hers only to have her pull him in for a hug.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you. I'm looking forward to sitting down and talking with you. Anyway, come on in, let me take your bag, Tommy, I'll put it in the spare bedroom for you, okay? Help yourself to drinks, I think Adam is outside by the pool."

She hugged Tommy again, whispering in his ear. "He's cute. I hope he's as good to you as Adam says, or he'll have me to answer to." She kissed his cheek and took off toward the spare bedroom, his bag in hand leaving an air of her light perfume behind.

"Wow."

Tommy laughed. "Wait 'til you meet Adam."

Jason squeezed his hand again and Tommy brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"Don't be nervous or I'll have to take you back to that spare bedroom and remind you why you shouldn't be."

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fuck, Tommy, don't say shit like that."

A wicked grin lit up Tommy's face and he winked at Jason. "Come on, it's about time you met Adam."

Tommy pulled him through the house toward the back door. Between the number of people stopping them and the search for drinks, it was more than twenty minutes before they reached it. One look, though, and Tommy smiled. The drink was definitely relaxing Jason some.

He could see Adam standing by the side of the pool, Sauli by his side, animatedly talking with Danielle and a guy he didn't recognize. Adam looked up at that moment and spotted him and his whole face lit up. He bent down and said something to Sauli and then excused himself from the group, quickly making his way over to Tommy and Jason.

"Tommy," he said happily, pulling him right into a hug, kissing the side of his face.

Adam pulled back and looked at Jason, glancing up and down. "You must be Jason." He stuck his hand out. "Tommy talks nonstop about you. I'm so happy to finally meet you in person. Welcome to my home."

Adam turned back to Tommy. "So, when did you two get here?"

"Not long ago, although it took us a while to get back here, everyone wanted to talk to us and meet Jason."

Tommy squeezed his hand and looked up at him. Jason smiled down at him, but Tommy could tell his nerves were back so he moved in closer, tucking himself in as close to Jason as he could without dropping his hand and putting it around his waist instead.

"I can see why. You've been hiding him from all of us." Adam looked at both of them, a mock pout on his face.

"Not hiding, keeping things private," Tommy stated firmly.

"I don't blame you." He turned to Jason. "So, Tommy says you're a pretty good doctor. He mentioned you'd been over to Afghanistan twice? Must be pretty rough over there."

Tommy felt Jason's hand relax as he started talking about his time over there. It wasn't his favorite subject and Tommy knew he'd keep it short, but it was something he knew. He smiled as Jason deftly changed the subject to music and listened as Adam started to talk about the new album and the upcoming concert in Quebec and within minutes he and Jason had already found common ground with some of their various musical interests.

The three of them talked for about fifteen minutes before Adam excused himself to circulate through the crowd again. Tommy snagged them some more drinks and they made their way over to Isaac and Sophie, where Jason finally relaxed completely, joking with Sophie and ganging up on Tommy with Isaac.

"He really does have no ass."

"Traitor," Tommy cried out in mock outrage, slapping Jason on the arm.

"And of course you would know," Isaac smirked knowingly.

"Oh my god, all of you shut up!" Tommy hid his face against Jason's shoulder.

The three of them burst out laughing and Jason slipped a hand around his waist, kissing the top of his head. "But we all love your non-existent ass."

  
**~*~*~**   


"You doing okay?" Tommy asked Jason, leaning up against him.

"Yeah." Jason smiled down at him. "More than."

He leaned down just as Tommy leaned up, pressing their lips together. Tommy sighed happily, pushing a bit into the kiss. He pulled away though after a few moments, looking around.

"Looks like people are starting to get into the pool."

"Yeah, you wanna?"

Tommy sent him a withering look and Jason laughed. "But these are your friends."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy retorted. "Whatever dude, you know I’m not big on undressing in public."

"Don't I know it, the few times we've gone to the beach I've had to bring an extra shirt for you to wear because you refused to take yours off."

"So, you two gonna get wet?"

They turned to look up at Adam smiling down at them, hands on his hips, clad only in his swimsuit.

Jason stood up, looking Adam right in the eye. "I’m game, not so sure about Tommy."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, Tommy's never been one for 'exposing' himself in public, unless it's his ass and there's a bunch of paps around."

Jason joined in the laughter. "Yeah, I saw those pics."

He turned back to Tommy, holding out his hand. "Whatdaya think, babe? I brought an extra shirt…"

Exasperated, Tommy huffed out a sigh, sliding his hand into Jason's and letting him pull him up. "Fine."

"Good!" Adam rubbed his hands enthusiastically. "Tommy, you know where the spare bedroom is, I'm pretty sure Mom put all your bags and stuff in there. See you back out here in a few minutes?"

Tommy watched him walk off and turned to glare at Jason. "You just had to bring another shirt, didn't you?"

Jason pulled him into his chest, his fingers digging lightly into Tommy's sides making him squirm. "You wouldn't have brought your suit if you weren't planning on going in."

"What the fuck ever, come on." Tommy wiggled out of his grasp and pulled him back toward the house.

They changed quickly and a few minutes later were standing by the side of the pool. Adam came up to them with Sauli and smiled at them, glancing at Jason. Tommy watched as one of his eyebrows quirked up and he shot Tommy a knowing grin.

Tommy risked a glance at Jason himself and felt his face grow red as he realized Adam was looking at the matching marks he'd left on Jason's collarbones.

"Way to go, Tommy." Adam nudged him with his elbow, jerking his head toward Jason and then Sauli.

His eyes flicked over to Sauli and he almost burst out laughing as he noticed matching marks on Sauli's collarbones. "Way to go yourself." And then the two of them did break into laughter, laughing so hard they ended up leaning all over each other.

Sauli frowned at them and Jason tore his eyes away from the pool and fixed Tommy with a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

Sauli glanced at him and glanced down at his own chest and a smile spread across his face. He leaned in close to Jason, speaking to him quietly in his accented English.

"Looks like our boyfriends like people to know we're…What's the word? Annoying..."

"Owned?"

Sauli smiled and then frowned, waving a hand in the air. "Um, wrong word, um, not sure? Um, with?"

Jason's eyes lit up. "Belong."

A shy smile spread across Sauli's face. "Belong. Yes. They like people to know we belong them."

"Belong **to** them."

"Yes, to," Sauli replied gratefully, shooting a bright smile in Adam's direction.

Adam slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. Jason turned to Tommy. "So, gonna get in or just watch me?"

Tommy flipped him the bird. "Get in –" he said, pushing Jason into the pool.

Bursting out of the water, Jason came up spluttering and before Tommy could back up, he'd hauled himself out of the pool and had Tommy in his arms.

"Fuck, you're wet!" Tommy exclaimed, pushing against Jason's hold.

"Yup, and so are you." Jason kissed the side of his neck and stepped back into the pool, dragging Tommy with him, pulling him under before letting him go.

This time it was Tommy who came up sputtering and spitting water out, flinging hair out of his face and glaring at Jason, who just laughed.

Adam was standing on the edge of the pool, bent over laughing, clutching his sides. Sauli winked at Tommy and casually pushed Adam into the water and then started laughing himself before jumping in to join them. The four of them horsed around for a few minutes before Tommy complained about being cold and made moves to get out, but not before Jason dunked him again.  
He came up spitting water and went after Jason.

"Don't you know? Cat's don't like to get wet!" Sauli shouted at them laughing.

Adam snorted and grabbed him around the neck, dunking him, watching as Jason cornered Tommy by the side and kissed him. Tommy smiled, kissed him on the cheek, whispered something in his ear and then turned and got out, sending a quick wave in Adam's direction and a thumbs up at Sauli who splashed Adam in the face just as he turned to look at him.

Tommy snagged a towel off one of the chairs and dried his hair off before wrapping it around his waist and heading toward the house. He stopped when Monte called his name and walked over to him, looking back at the pool where Jason, Adam and Sauli were now in some sort of splashing contest. He smiled and Monte bumped shoulders with him.

"See, they're getting along great. I told you it would all work out."

A delighted smile spread across Tommy's face as he watched the three men. "Yeah, you did." He turned and pulled Monte into a hug. "Thanks, man, for all the support I mean."

"Anytime, bro. Better run though, I think they're plotting against you."

Tommy pulled out of the hug to see Adam looking at him, nudging Jason who nodded and then crawled out of the pool and headed straight for him, Sauli laughing in the pool behind him.

"Fuck!" he yelled and darted off through the crowd with Jason hot on his ass.

  
**The End.**   



End file.
